A Midnight Kiss
by Blades
Summary: Set in the near future, everything has gone wrong. Once, Dumbledore and Potter almost had Voldemort beaten. Now, however, the tides have turned. Can Harry, Hermione, and the Gryffindor Underground take back the night?
1. Prelude--Meet me at the Corner, Love

****

(_Writer's note: I do not, of course, own any of these marvelous characters. I also do not write in the same style as J.K. Rowling, sorry. I will do my best to keep the characters in the same mold, but this is an epic story involving the war against Voldemort. Wars change people, and this is only my take on what has happened/will happen, etc. Enjoy, if you will)_

****

A Midnight Kiss

~ Prelude, Meet me at the Corner, Love ~

Peter Falding had lived in this corner of Privet Drive for over 5 years, now. He had seen many, many strange, almost unbelievable things in his life. People wearing strange costumes, walking down the street. One man had his entire suit on completely backwards. As he walked past the dumbfounded Falding, he politely raised his bowler hat and smiled, then continued walking.

One night, long ago, the whole sky filled with a bright light late at night, followed by what looked like Aurora Borealis, crossing from north to south, like an ocean's wave across the starry nighttime sky.

There were, of course, many other strange things happening: Big dogs running down the streets after low flying owls. News reports of massive slaughterings of individuals not far from here. There was even one day when the sun simply did not go down at all.

After seeing so many odd things, Peter wasn't too surprised to see a very bushy brown haired cat sitting at the corner of Privet street, looking at a map. The cat tried to hide the map and walk around like a normal cat, but Peter had already spotted the cat. However, cats reading maps wasn't anything extremely dangerous, so Peter simply shook his head and walked back inside his small house. "Darlene! When are we going te move outta this bloody neighborhood?" he yelled as he went in the house.

The cat looked over at the house and smiled. With a small stretch and a purr, she turned down the road and trotted to the lone marker at the sidewalk in front of an old, burned down house. Still lying on the ground was the golden number 4 that once hung from the doorway.

In the distance, fireworks continued to explode in the air, as though a major celebration was continuing in London. Such fireworks were illegal, as they were from magical wands, but there wasn't much of a ministry these days to enforce the laws. However, Percy Weasley would soon have things working ship-shape. 

The small, brown cat looked around one direction to the next to see if anyone was around. Satisfied that no one was looking, the cat slowly began to change. Her body turned dark black, and she began to grow steadily. After only a few seconds, the cat became a beautiful young woman in black robes and a cloak, with a pointy hat on her head. Her long, bushy brown hair showered out from under her hat, and her bright, shiny eyes glimmered like the stars above.

"You're late, you know," a somewhat rough voice came from the shadows.

"I'm sorry," the brown haired witch replied. "I–I didn't know if anyone was going to be here."

The man to whom the rough voice belonged walked out of the shadows and into the light. His long gray robes and black cloak were somewhat tattered and weather-worn. After all he had been through, however, he looked rather well. Long, red hair, pulled back to a ponytail adorned his head, and freckles across his face. Instantly, a wide smile broke out across his face, and the young man ran across to the young woman and threw his arms around her.

Tears streamed from the young woman's face. "Oh, RonI missed you so much."

Ron pulled back and laughed. "Anyone ever tell you you look like McGonagall, Professor Granger?"

"Professor Granger?" Hermione asked, pulling away and looking rather hurt. "Ron, c'monwe're friends. Don't call me that!"

"Sorry," Ron said, sitting on the porch of the burned down house. "Habit. That's what everyone at Gryffindor calls you."

"Yes, well, now that the war's over, I'm going to take your name back from that underground you have and put it back at Hogwart's, where it belongs."

"Hogwarts?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. "So, you're going to rebuild the bloody place?"

"Maybe not in the same way as it once was, but, yesIt will be rebuilt. Just have to wait for your brother to start getting funding around our way."

"May be a while," Ron smiled. "Ol Perce's got his hands full."

Hermione looked around, trying to see up and down the road. Her face contorted, and she looked very angry. Ron was immediately reminded of his old Professor again. "Stupid, stupid people out everywhere. They're not even trying to wear disguises. They're just out prancing around and mingling with the muggles. It's going to take a lot of charms to get all this cleaned up."

"Tell me about it," Ron said. "I'm the one in charge of it. Oh, welllet the blokes have their fun. It's been a long time since we wizarding types have been able to walk around free."

Hermione turned to Ron, walked over and sat next to him. After a few moments, she said, "Have you seen him? Is he coming, you think?"

Ron's face turned sad. "I had hoped maybe you would have seen the old sod."

"It's been at least a year, now, hasn't it?" she whispered to herself. "I hope he's okay."

"Harry has defeated He-who-must-not-be-named more times than I can count. I would bet my life that Harry will be back, and playing in the next Quidditch Cup. I'm sure Perce will get us good seats, too."

"I hope you're right," Hermione whispered. "We know for sure that He-who-must-not-be-named' is dead. Finally. I just hope the watchers were wrong about Harry."

"What was that?" Ron asked, standing up, suddenly. He pulled out his wand and yelled "Lumos!" The tip of the wand lit up, alighting the surrounding area.

"My God," Hermione whispered, putting her hand over her mouth. "Harry?"

***

****

Two Years Earlier

It was a great day of mourning. Not only in England, but throughout the world. Though no names appeared on T.V. or in the London Post, New York Times, or any other major publication, hundreds of thousands throughout the world mourned deeply on this day.

A single flag, unseen by muggle eyes at the Parliament Building in London flew at half mast. As did similar flags in front of Windsor Castle, the French and German Governments, all over Europe, Asia, even in front of the White House in America. Though no one knew the reason why, people left single roses in great quantities at the gates of these buildings. The really interesting thing was, no one knew how they got there. No muggle could see the Wizards and Witches as they laid the roses down, tears in their eyes.

In a little town, hidden in the now snowy hills far from London, lay a little town called Hogsmeade. Today, the town was filled with students from the nearby school of Hogwarts. The students huddled together in shelters wherever they could find them, waiting for their parents to come and get them.

Whispers filled the air: "Died for us?" "Sacrificed himself to get us out of the Castle?" "can't believe the old man's gone." "McGonagall, too."

Standing in the middle of it all was Hermione, trying to calm down the young students. She had been directing students in one direction or another all day, doing all she could to try to find rooms for students, while the sky was filled with smoke from the burning castle.

"Professor!" one of the young children yelled, running up to her. "It's Professor Snape! He doesn't look too good!"

"Okay, Twiditch, I'll be there in one second," Hermione said politely, though a look of annoyance came across her face. "Nevile! I've got to go into the pub, you're in charge, here!"

The tall, fit young man waved, and returned to treating the wounds on first-years laying around him. A good part of the road was covered in wounded children, being cared for, now, by Neville Longbottom. Normally, Madame Pomfrey would be helping, as she was the school nurse, but no one had seen her since the great explosions. She was presumed dead.

Hermione pushed open the doors of the crowded pub, and carefully walked through the huddled groups of students to the back table, where an older man, hair greasy and slick, sat, holding a butterbeer. He wasn't holding it too well, though, as the glass trembled in his hands. His eyes stared off into the darkness, and only flickered to life when Hermione pulled up a seat next to him.

"Pro–uh, Severus?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

A smile came to Severus' lips, and his trembling eyes met hers. "Wh–what's wrong, dear?" he asked. "Why, how c–could anything possibly be wrong? Minerva, Albusboth died right in front of me. Our best chances at beating that–that thing, are now dead, my dear."

Hermione put a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. She noticed some of the children looking at them, fear in their eyes. If Professor Snape was afraid, how should they feel? How could they not be frightened?

"Severuswhy don't we go up–"

"No! We will not hide from them!" Snape snapped suddenly. "They have a right to know! They have a right to know that Voldemort is in charge, now! Look!" he screamed, holding his arm up and pulling his sleeve back. "The dark mark burns brightly, now! Voldemort is our ruler, now that Dumbledore is dead!"

Most of the children huddled together tighter. Many of them were beginning to cry hard.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled, standing up, and holding her wand out to him. "Go to your room, or shut up, right now!

Snape looked at her in surprise. A smile came across his lips, again. "Six years ago, I would have taken away 200 points from Gryffindor."

Snape then turned and walked up the stairs to his room, leaving the children behind. The rumors were already beginning to flash through the room and out the door. Hermione turned to the children. "Don't you believe it," she yelled, trying to do her best McGonagall impression. "It is certainly not over! Not as long as Harry Potter's still alive!"

"Potter can't stop him, anymore!" one of the children yelled back. Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from taking off points from his house. "He's just a scared, stupid man, hiding from everyone!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Hermione yelled. "You do not know Harry. I do. As long as Harry's alive, there is still hope."

"You're just a mudblood, what do you know?" one of the students yelled. Hermione instantly recognized him. It was a boy by the name of Jonothan Goyle. He was a smaller, smarter version of the Goyle that had gone to school with her. They were cousins, and he was in Slytherin. Rumors had it he was the inside loop to Draco's deathsquads that had finally penetrated Hogwarts. 

"You, young man, are excused," Hermione said calmy and sternly. "You can leave this town, right now."

"Hey, no skin off my back," Goyle smiled, turning to go out the door. "Oh, and Professor Granger? I'd watch my back if I were you. Uncle Malfoy's still got an itching to get to you."

As he walked out the door, Hermione could feel her eye twitch slightly from the stress. She lowered her head to the floor to hide the tear at her eye, but quickly wiped it away and tried to regain control of the class.

"Harry, wherever you areplease come back. We all need youI need you."

***

(So much more to come"


	2. The Fires Still Burn

**__**

Chapter 2

~ The Fires Still Burn ~

"I don't get it!," the young woman said, her voice carrying across the grounds. Boulders lay everywhere. Smoke billowed from within the great school, rising up a like a great cloud into the sky. Towers had fallen and laid across the great yards, and the magic that once surrounded this place was now gone. 

The giant Squid was nothing more than a great carcass at the edge of the lake, several merpeople laying next to it. The carriages were destroyed, the boats sunk, and dead owls littered the ground.

"What don't you get, Ginny?" Ron yelled. His hair had grown a little longer, and a shadow of hair covered the lower part of his face. Though his cloak was somewhat worn, he had grown into a very handsome man. Witches usually looked twice when he passed, and it wasn't looks alone. Ron had an air of danger about him, now. Since he helped with the Gryffindor Underground, he had seen half of Europe, trying to help fight off the dark forces of Voldemort. When Wood was killed a year ago, Ron had to take charge of a part of the Underground, becoming a captain in one of the fighting wings.

"Several of the most powerful Witches and Wizards in the world were here. It's impossible to Apparate, or use most of the Dark Magic they apparently used while here. How did they do it?"

"Those on the inside," a rough voice came from behind. "Goyle. He managed, using You-know-who's magics to drop the stasis fields."

Ron turned and looked at the old man standing on the debris. "Then Draco's Death Squads got in, right, Lupin?"

Lupin limped his way down the stones. "Yeah. It took everything Granger and Sprout had to push them back. They were taking out non-purebloods."

"But, thenhow did You-know-who defeat Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. "He's supposed to be more powerful, isn't he?"

"Of course," Lupin said, inspecting the body of a dead owl. "However, even Dumbledore had a weakness. The students."

Ron cursed and kicked the ground. "He attacked the students. Dumbledore had sacrificed himself to save them."

"So many dead," Ginny whispered, a tear coming from her eye. "Dumbledore, McGonagall, Trelawney."

"I noticed Snape survived, even though he was with McGonagall and Dumbledore," Ron muttered.

"Luck, that's all," Lupin answered. "Our fortune and You-Know-Who's misforturne."

"Our fortune?" Ron asked hysterically. "How can you possibly think it's our fortune?"

"Cause," Lupin resonded. "Who else knows the dark lord better than he?"

Two more red-haired men came from around the side of the walls. Ron waved at his two brothers and signalled them over.

"Nope, sorry" Fred said when he reached them. "No more survivors. Seems everyone's been accounted for."

"Sirius is sniffing around back at the Slytherin Tower, trying to see what he can find, though I doubt there will be any bodies, there," George added. 

"He's not looking for bodies, I would imagine," Lupin answered. "Likely, he's looking for clues about how they dropped the stasis fields."

"What's Percy going to do about this?" Ron asked, turning to Fred.

"Not much he can do. Spread the word. Try to keep a low profile. The more incompetent he looks, the less likely You-Know-Who will try to kill him."

"Any word on Potter?" a woman's voice came from behind the group. Everyone, save Lupin, jumped at the voice. All who had come were accounted for, and the extra voice could have been anyone.

Ron smiled, ran across and hugged his old friend. She returned his smile, and the two looked to the ground, avoiding each other's eyes. "No, Hermione" Ron finally answered. "Not since his defeat last month. He went into hiding, I guess."

"All the times he was able to stop You-Know-Who, and the one time he couldn't, he almost died," Lupin said.

"I–It was my fault," Ginny said, lowering her face to the ground. "He was trying to save me."

"Of course it wasn't your fault," Hermione said determinedly. "Harry was only beaten because he won't stoop as low as Voldemort."

The group winced when she said his name. Hermione didn't care any longer, though, she was determined not to be afraid of him anymore.

Just then, a black dog jumped over the side of one of the crumbled walls and walked over to the group. As he walked, he slowly turned into a human being with long, pulled back black hair. "Though I smelled you, Professor Granger," he laughed. I was worried they might have gotten you."

Sirius walked over and hugged Hermione, who was happy to see him, too. "They need more than Death Squads to get me," she replied.

"JustIf that idiot Fudge hadn't gotten rid of so many Professors, we might have been able to stop them all together," Ron said in disgust.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "They hit us hard and quick. It took all we had to get back at them."

Lupin rubbed his chin. "He's got full control, now, you know," he said at length. "You-Know-Who has no one to oppose him. He's already set loose the dementors on the Wizarding community at large. Unless someone can step up, now, we're all going to be in deep trouble."

Ron looked at his brothers, then the group around him. "We need to fall back and regroup, don't we?" he asked. "That's what Dumbledore would have done."

"To where?" Fred asked.

"Away from England," Sirius answered. "Maybe we can go to Beauxbatons, or even Durmstrang?"

"Durmstrang is already overrun," Hermione answered. "I got word from Viktor not long ago. No one but the dark ones can get in, anymore."

"Beauxbaton, then?" Ron asked.

The group stayed quiet, and then nodded in agreement. "You coming, Granger?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I can't," she said, looking rather sad. "II'm technically in charge of Hogwartsat least, until Snape snaps out of his stupor. But, if I could, I'd be right with you guys."

Ron took her hand and smiled. "Be careful, please. As soon as everyone gets back, find us, okay?"

"Promise," Hermione smiled.

The Gryffindor Underground all turned to one another and Disapparated.

Hermione turned and looked across the snow as a light breeze went through her soft hair. She let out a long sigh and turned back to Hogsmeade.

***

Deep in a dark, dark dungeon, a lone man walked down a corridor. He held his wand high in the air, using its light to try to see through the dark tunnels. His black hair was somewhat messy, and glasses adorned his face. A slight, almost unnoticeable scar was on his forehead. Over the last several years, the scar had started to disappear. Its magic no longer worked, protecting him from his immortal enemy.

Images of far away events seemed to move through the air, passing him like a whisper in the dark dungeon. He could see Hogwarts burning, and Wizards throughout England rushing to Hogsmeade to get to their children. He could see Ron and his Underground leaving England to look for help. He could also see a brown haired young woman walking slowly back to the village through the deep snow.

Suddenly, something broke the silence which surrounded him.

"Hello?" a voice rang out. "I say, is someone down there?" 

Harry started running towards the voice. "Hello?" Harry yelled. "Who's there?"

When Harry turned the corner, a glowing, floating figure was chained to the wall. Several more were in the next room. Harry smiled as he instantly recognized the Ghost. "Nick!" he yelled. "Finally, I found you!"

"Why, is itCould it be?" Nearly-Headless Nick cried out. "Harry Potter?"

Harry ran up and smiled at the old ghost. He turned his wand up and pointed it at the chains that held Nick to the wall. "Sumarrios," he whispered. A small, pinpoint burst of light shot out from the wand and destroyed the ghostly chains holding him to the wall.

"Thanks be!" Nick yelled, trying to hug Harry. Instead, he passed right through the young man, leaving Harry frigid. "I thought we were stuck here forever, after You-Know-Who's squads hit us with those spells! How did you ever find us?"

"Actually," Harry said, kicking the back of his other foot," I wasn't looking for you."

Nick, taken back, looked down at the young man. "Who are you looking for, then?" Nick asked.

"No one" Harry whispered, as he turned to go down the hall. "I was looking to be alone, actually."

"Well, you picked a heck of a place," Nick laughed. "Azkaban Prison is certainly deserted these days, yes indeed."

Harry walked into the next room and began freeing the other ghosts as Nick helped. "Why on Earth do you want to be alone, though, Potter?"

"II've failed. II can't beat him," Harry said, turning to the next Ghost.

"What do you mean? You've beaten him several times," Nick answered.

"Yes, but all he has to do is beat me once," Harry whispered. "All I'm going to do is attract attention to those I care about. Since I can't keep an eye on all of them, It's better if I just go away."

"How can you believe that?" a female ghost asked. It was Moaning Myrtle. "They must be so worried about you, Harry!"

"I almost got Ginny killed last time I fought him," Harry said as he freed her. "He used her to get me to come after him. What if next time it's Ron? Or Hermione?"

"Then, for pete's sake, you need to go after him!" a pirate-looking ghost yelled. He had silver stains of blood on his coat. "Take the war to him."

"And get killed?" Harry yelled. "Then, what!? Just for good measure, he'll kill Ron and Hermione and Ginny next! As long as I'm alive, he'll look for me, and not them!"

"Harry," Nick said, trying to get closer to him. "Listen, they're your friends. Let them decide what happens to themselves. You cannot change destiny."

"You're just a stupid ghost, what do you know?" Harry yelled. "Get away from here, all of you! Go!" 

"Harry" Nick started, but was cut off. Harry pointed his wand and yelled out "Excoricse!" and the ghosts were all suddenly sucked out of Azkaban.

The young man fell to the ground, leaning against the wall. "What do they know, anyway?" he whispered. "They didn't let down the ones they cared most about."

Suddenly, a familiar old voice said, "You've never let anyone down, Harry."

Harry looked up at the ghostly figure of Dumbledore. "A–Albus?" Harry asked. "H–How can you be a–"

"A Ghost?" Dumbledore laughed. "Simple. I died."

"No" Harry whispered. "I–I"

"Harry," Dumbledore said in a very stern voice. "Don't you worry about me. I'm fine. You need to worry about you. You're the only hope this planet has, now. There are those who are close to you you need to help."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, and an older womanly ghost floated in, smiling down at him. He recognized her, too. "Professor McGonagall?"

She said nothing, only waving at him. 

"Go, now, Harry," Dumbledore said, pointing him out of the room. "Fight. You know what you must do."

Harry looked painfully at the two. He slowly pulled himself up and started down the hallway. When he turned around, the two were gone. He didn't know if they had ever really been there at all.

Harry turned and started down the long hallway.

***


	3. Death Squads

**__**

Chapter 3

~ Death Squads ~

__

When given the choice between always being able to feed a people, always being able to protect a people, or making sure they have confidence in you, always choose to make sure your people have confidence in you. Hungry, poor, and endangered people will never fear when they can believe in their leaders. ~Socrates

"Come out, Come out, little ones, wherever you are!" the dark voice echoed down the hallways. 

"No, Winky," the little pointy-eared creature said, holding tightly to its socks. "We must not go out to the bad peoples."

"But, DobbyNew masters call for us!" Winky cried. "Winky and Dobby must go to new masters!"

"Winky, Death Squads no masters to us!" Dobby tried to explain. "We needs to stay hidden, we do!"

As Dobby, wearing torn pants, a sweater and different colored socks breathed out into the air, his breath rose from his mouth like a cloud in the cold air. He held on tightly to his friend, and trembled, crouching against the wreckage of the small building in the tiny town. They were short of breath, running and trying to stay one step ahead of the dark wizards that chased them through the town. Dobby wouldn't have been so out of breath, but he had to drag Winky along, as she wanted dearly to go to her master's aide.

"You little trolls!" the rough voice cried out again. "Come out now, or I'll turn you into cockroaches!"

"Oh, Dobby!" Winky cried out. "Winky no want to be turned into Cocka-roachie!"

"Winky, be quiet! Death Squads gonna find–" 

"There you are, you little insects!" the voice came around the corner. A large wizard, wearing dark black robes and a gray cloak stood, pointing his wand at the duo. 

"Oh! Snelliums!" Winky cried. "Winky tried to come to you, but Dobby hold Winky back! Please don't turn Winky into Cocka-roachie! Winky your faithful servant, Winky is!"

Snelliums smiled. "Ever since Draco decided to let you little nothings serve the Death Squads, we've had nothing but trouble. I think maybe I should get rid of you two, seeing as how you're the biggest problems of all."

Winky's ears lowered, and she began to tremble, slightly. Dobby's eyebrows came closer together, and a look of determination came to his face. "Winky and Dobby not trouble. Draco and Death Squadsthey trouble! They destroy school! Death Squads and Draco kill many house elves. We fight back!"

"Very ammusing, little pint," Snelliums laughed. "What are you going to do to me? Untie my shoe?"

Moving faster than Snelliums could see, Dobby rolled across the snow, grabbed a rock and launched it at the dark Wizard. The rock struck Snellium's hand, causing him to drop the wand. "Go, Winky! Go!"

Winky's knees trembled. She was too scared to move, and tears came to her eyes. "Winky too scared to go!" she screamed, throwing her face into her hands.

"Seplosia!" Dobby yelled, pointing his fingers and wagging his ears back and forth. The rock next to the startled Snelliums suddenly blew up, sending shards of rock everywhere, and knocking down the dark wizard, as well.

Dobby darted over and grabbed Winky's hands, then turned and ran as fast as his feet could move. 

"Dobby, what you do that for! Now we in real trouble with Master Draco! Dobby attack Death Squad!"

Dobby ignored her pleads and continued running. "Winky, hush!" he yelled after a slight run. "Dobby and Winky must fall back to Elf meeting place. Dobby and Winky in real trouble, now!"

"Oh, DobbyWhat we do now? Never go back to Master, Winky won't."

Dobby shook his head, grabbed his fellow Elf's hand and started walking through the wooded areas, trying to stay low.

***

"_Tea, at last_."

The thought rang through Hermione's mind as she finally got off her exhausted feet and sat down at the table. Finally, they managed to find housing for the many students that had stayed at the town, and whose parents weren't there, yet.

"Looks good," a familiar voice spoke softly. Hermione looked up and smiled to her friend and fellow Hogwarts assistant Neville Longbottom. Time had been good to Longbottom. He had grown into quite a strong, handsome man. He was now engaged to Parvati, the young woman who attended the Yule ball with Harry so long ago. They were a charming couple, and she was in London, working, and waiting on Neville to join her, there.

"It is," Hermione said calmly. "Been waiting all day for this. Is everyone tucked in?"

"All is taken care of," Neville said, sitting down and conjuring up a cup of tea, himself.

"What of the Muggle-borns?" she asked. 

"We'll start bringing in the brooms and carpets and getting them to a safe place, soon. The sooner we get them back to their parents, the better," Neville answered. "What about you? Draco and Lucius would love to get their hands on you. Maybe you should think of going elsewhere?"  
"I couldn't possibly leave the students," Hermione sighed. "Besides, if the Death Squads come here, it'd be better if I was around to help defend them."

"How was the castle?" Neville asked, looking at his watch. "Did you find anymore survivors?"

"NoGryffindor was there, though, surveying the damage."

"Gryffindor? The Underground?" Neville asked, looking surprised. "I thought the Weasleys were long gone."

Hermione smiled. "No, they're much too tough for that. Especially Bill and Charley. Percy is doing all he can to try to keep a local government running, but its hard when every move you make is watched by You-Know-Who."

"And Sirius?"

"Yeah, he was there, too."

"UmPotter?"  
Hermione let out a long sigh.

"Awsorry."

"No, it's okay," Hermione said. "I think we need to work on fighting without him for a while. They said the last battle went pretty badly."

"What happened? I never heard the real story."

"Not much to tell, really," Hermione said, stifling a yawn. "Ginny was investigating an old Death Squad hideout, when suddenly she was attacked by You-Know-Who himself.

"She instantly sent a message to Gryffindor and Harry Apparated within seconds. The two fought long and hard, and Harry managed to get Ginny out of there safely, but he was hurt pretty badly. He went into hiding shortly after. You-Know-Who got a taste of his blooddecided he wanted Harry dead, right then. So, in order to save Gryffindor, he took off, and hasn't been seen for a month, now."

Neville sipped his tea and set it down, a look of anger across his face. "I can't believe all of this has happened. I mean, the war was going so well. Dumbledore and Potter almost had them defeated. I can't believe fortune changed so fast."

"Draco," Hermione sighed.

"If that littlehadn't got his stupid Death Squads in the school, none of this would have happened."

A tear came to Hermione's eye. "DumbledoreHow will we win, now?"

Neville put a calming hand on Hermione's shoulder. He smiled. "I'm going to miss them so much, too. But, we have to be strong. We can't let the kids see we're worried."

Hermione let out a small laugh, even though the tears fell. "Oh, NevilleIf only you could see how powerful you were going to grow up to be."

"Yeah," Neville smiled. "Maybe I wouldn't have been so afraid of Snape."

"Or so clumsy," she laughed.

"P–Professor Granger, ma'am?" a small voice came from beside the table.

Neville and Hermione, startled, instantly stopped laughing. It wasn't good to laugh after such tragedies of late. "Y–Yes, Felders," Hermione said, straightening her hat.

"Someone is outside. Several someones. I just thought you should know."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Why don't you go to bed."

Felders turned and ran back up the stairs of the small pub and to his room. "Silly children," Hermione stood up and started for the door. "Shouldn't be playing outside so late."  
Hermione walked out the door and out into the cold night, pulling her cloak tightly around herself. "You kids, there! Get inside and to your room, or you'll be in major, major trouble!" she yelled.

The figures walking in the dark night turned to her. About ten of them, walking down the street. One of them shouted "Lumos!" and his wand lit up. Hermione put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"C--Crabbe?" she whispered. "Death Squads?"

***

In the cold, wintery night, something unusual adorned the roof of 16, Privet Drive. A Wizard. Though none around could see him, even if they looked directly at him, the Wizard was a rather remarkable looking figure. His black cloak waved with the wind, flapping around his shoulder, directly in front of him. He stood, looking down at his old home, not fully sure why he was standing there.

Perched at his side, a large, white owl adorned Harry's shoulder, looking down on the familiar old house.

"Well, Hedwig," Harry said, eyes not turning from the house. "What, now? Why did we come here?"

The Owl cooed, and affectionately nibbled at Harry's ear. 

"I just felt an overwhelming urge to come here. Maybe, I need to come to terms with the past, huh?"

Hedwig put his head under his wing and made a hissing noise. 

"Yeah, I didn't really think so, either. I wonder if Dudly still lives upstairs?"

Harry tried to squint to see through the darkness below the front windows, looking for an old T.V. or maybe a Playstation that had been thrown out of the window, when something quickly grabbed his attention. One of the street lights suddenly went out. Then, another. Then another and another. In both directions, street lights went out for quite a distance. Harry lowered himself down on his belly to stay out of sight. Whoever was putting out the lights would be able to see him, too.

Barely visible through the dark night, two figures walked out into the streets, slowly pointing around, as though looking for a particular house.

"Eh, now, was it four, or five, we was s'posed te get?" one of the men asked.

"'Ow shoul' I know, ya twit?" the other replied. "Eh, Marvin! Git over ere!"

Harry could barely make out three more figures as they ran across the street to the other two men. One of them, apparently Marvin responded, "What you want, now?"

"Which ouse we s'posed te attack?"

"Why do I have te do all the bloody thinkin' round here?" he yelled. "Four, you morons!"

"Why does the Master want us te attack these ere Muggles, anyway?" one of the men asked. 

"Who cares? The Master thinks, we obeytha's ow it works, twit."

For just a moment, Harry thought about letting them attack his old house. I mean, what had the Dursleys ever done for Harry? Well, there was the nice, shiny toothbrush he got for Graduation. Yeah, the Dursleys went all out for that.

Harry shook it off. That was the way a Dark Wizard thought. Harry couldn't afford to think like that. With Dumbledore out of the way, it was up to Harry to be smart and wise. He was the one who would have to protect the Muggles and Half-Muggles.

The young set Hedwig down on the phone line that ran from the house to the telephone poles and pulled out his wand. "Alleviate," he whispered, holding the wand straight up. Harry then stepped off the rooftop and, light as a feather, fell to the ground, below. He was careful not to make a sound, as he started to come up behind the five men, wand raised.

"Eh, now, Marvin!" one of the men suddenly said, making all around jump. "I fergot me wand! I need te go back an' git it."

"Jus' go, you twit!" Marvin hissed.

The man turned around and stopped in his track. Harry charged up, taking advantage of his momentary lapse and lack of wand. "Don't bother," Harry whispered. He charged up and threw his fist into the man's face, knocking him down to the pavement and out cold.

The other four men quickly turned around. "Eh? Willy?" Marvin asked. He brought his wand up and said, "Lumos!" His wand lit up and the four standing men gasped.

Harry pointed his wand at Marvin. "Marvin Durassiry, I presume?" he asked.

Marvin blankly shook his head.

"This is for time you pulled down Neville's pants!" he yelled, and quickly followed with the magical word, "Blasiourius!"

A small white ball of energy formed at the end of Harry's wand. Before the men could move, Lightning bolts shout out from the sphere of energy and straight through the four men, knocking them all down to the ground.

Before Harry could look down to make sure they were still alive, a small explosion sent him and the five bodies flying through the air. Harry slammed hard into the wall of his house. Dogs barked for miles around, and porch lights suddenly flickered on, as people throughout then neighborhood ran to their windows to see what was going on.

Harry tried to stand up, but he was far too dizzy. He could see a small boy starting to walk towards him, his cape waving in the smoky air. Harry didn't recognize the boy.

"Imagine," the boy laughed. "The great Goyle, killing the mighty Harry Potter. Not even the Master could do what I'm going to do!"

"Goyle?" Harry asked. "Jonothan Goyle?"

"The one and only," the boy said. He pointed his wand at Harry and yelled. "Stupify!"

Harry smiled. He quickly brought his wand up and yelled "Barrier!" Instantly, a gray clear ball encircled Harry. The spell sent by Goyle bounced harmlessly off the ball.

Harry lowered his wand making the ball go dissapate. He pointed his wand, and shot out a fireball at Goyle, but Goyle was quick to dodge it. "You're getting slow, Potter!" the arrogant boy laughed. He then pointed his wand at 4 Privet Drive, just as the door to the house opened.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF IS GOING ON, HERE!" the man barked out. 

"Evada Kadavra!" Goyle screamed, his wand shaking wildly and a great smile across his face.

"NO!" Harry shouted. He jumped up and threw the point of his wand at Goyle's wand. "Indirecios!" Harry shouted. The two magic bursts intercepted, causing Goyles to shoot up and hit the second story of 4 Privet Drive. The top right portion that once belonged to Harry blew up. The fireball could be seen for miles.

Harry pointed his wand at the shocked Dursleys who had fell to the ground outside their house. With a quick spell, he quickly put the same ball of energy protecting him around them. A moment later, debris fell on the sphere, but did not harm the Dursleys.

The young Wizard turned to the shocked boy. He was furious. His face was bright red and his wand shook slightly in his hand. "I'm not going to kill you, Goyle," he said, at last. "But you won't be able to harm another person again."

Harry whispered the magical words, and Goyle was instantly transported to another dimension. Goyle's wand fell to the ground with a loud bang.

In the distance, sirens could be heard, as firetrucks made their way down to the street. At the explosion, the neighbors all hid inside their houses. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead. He could see that the Dursleys would be okay. Everyone would think this was some sort of gas explosion or something. It would be okay.

Before he went back to the roof to get Hedwig, a thought hit Harry. "Accio Thunderbolt," he said, holding his wand to the house. Suddenly, a broomstick came crashing out of the front window and into Harry's outstretched hands. 

He mounted the broomstick and kicked off to the air, whistling for Hedwig to follow.

"C'mon, Hedwig!" Harry yelled, shooting high across the sky. "There's somewhere we have to go, now."

***

"My lord," the Death Eater began, bowing low to the ground before Voldemort's throne. "Draco's squads are moving as we speak. The attacks on the Muggles will follow the attack on Hogsmeade."

"Very good, Lucius," Voldemort's dark voice whispered. "Your son has done remarkably well."

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said, a proud smile on his face. "Not too long, now, and he will have destroyed Granger, and all other Mudbloods."

"Macnair and Avery have finally discovered the old Ministry's hiding place. As we speak, my forces are starting to move on them. It will only be a matter of time until Arthur and Molly Weasley will be captured and executed."

Someone stirred silently by the door.

Voldemort laughed loudly. "And does that bother you, my dear Percy?" he asked.

Lucius turned and smiled at the young man. "No, Lord Voldemort, o–of course it doesn't. My father should be brought to justice." Even as the words left his mouth, Percy Weasley could not help but feel his heart sink. He didn't want his dad executed. But, if he gave Voldemort any sign of doubt, he, and all he did to help the good Wizards through the Voldemort Ministry would be gone. His thoughts were strong and simple: I must stay alive and help all I can, here. No matter the cost.

"Good," Voldemort chuckled. "Very good. Why don't you join the attack on Montreal, then, my dear Percy. After all, who would know better than you how to capture Arthur Weasley?"

Percy's heart sunk even lower. He bowed, however, not showing any emotion, and said simply, "Yes, my lord, as you wish."

He turned quickly and walked out of the room, a tear starting to go down his cheek.

***


	4. Of Elves and Men

**__**

Chapter 4

~ Of Elves and Men ~

The Order sits at a circular table. No one to argue about who sits at the head, and no one Knight is more important than another. All are equal at the table. ~Knights of the Round

"Do you smell smoke?" Fred asked.

The other members of the Gryffindor Underground all began to sniff the air around them. They had only been in Beauxbatons, not real far from Calais, France for a little more than 10 minutes. Beauxbatons, France, like Hogsmeade, England, was an entirely wizard town, with charms cast to keep Muggles from discovering it. If Muggle eyes should peep at the town by chance, they would see nothing more than an old WWII bombed out township that had never been rebuilt. Not far from the town was the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that carried the same name.

"Oh, ha-ha, Fred," Ginny said, her lips slightly white. "Now's not a good time for one of your jokes!"

"No, wait," Sirius said, holding his hand up. "I smell it, too."

The sound of a distant explosion filled the air. Another quickly followed. The Gryffindors all looked from one to the other. 

"We need to apparate to the school!" Ron cried out.

"No!" Lupin yelled. "The charms may still be in place. We're running for it, let's go!"

Charging through the wet, muddy ground, up and through the wooded trail, the group came to the lake that separated the school from the town. Just as they approached, another explosion rang out from the side of one of the towers.

"My God," Ron whispered.

"We have to get over there!" Sirius yelled. Together, Lupin and Sirius raised their wands and barked out commands. Sticks, branches, and even stones rained out from the forest into the air and flew over their heads, landing in the water directly in front of the group. 

As the bright morning sun began to show its first morning rays over the town and down onto the lake, the Underground charged across the magical bridge. Though it was unsteady, it would hold more weight than any muggle-made bridge.

Silently, the group charged across the lake and to the Beauxbatons castle, wands ready and hearts beating for what they were about to face.

***

"Hermione Granger! You have been charged with disobeying His Greatness's wishes. You are to be executed immediately! All muggle-born children and children who do not bow down and accept the dark Lord's command are to be executed."

Her eyes quickly darting around to size up the Death Squad members moving in around her, Hermione tried to hide her fear. Two or three dark Wizards she might be able to handle, but ten would be impossible. Unless Snape snapped out of it and Neville helped her, she would surely be defeated tonight.

The Wizards, their lit wands held high in the early, early morning air laughed quietly as they started to move in around the brown-haired witch. Lights started to flicker on and children's heads bobbed out the windows throughout the town.

Hermione looked to the Pub door, and saw Neville's head poking around the corner. He looked at her and nodded as though he were about to come out and help. She shook her head ever so slightly to keep him back. Her eyes quickly darted up to the windows around and back to him. 

Neville understood. His first concern was to get the muggle-borns to safety. She would do what she could out here.

The brown-haired witch turned and faced her enemy as they began to encircle her. She stood defiantly in the snow, her breath lifting from her mouth as she breathed out. 

"Well, now," Crabbe laughed. "All those times you thought you were so much better than us and Draco. Seems now, we gonna get you."

"We're going to get you, Crabbe," Hermione corrected him, not wincing at all.

"What?" Crabbe asked.

"WE'RE going to get you, not we gonna get you." She smiled. "Seems you didn't pay much attention in school. That's why you're still Draco's little lacky, huh?"

Crabbe, still with the same haircut he had in school, just with a larger, fatter body bit his lip. His anger showed through as the men around him chuckled a little bit. "I'm going to kill you, mudblood," He said sternly.

Hermione pointed her wand straight in the air.

"Ha!" Crabbe laughed, pointing at the woman. "She thinks I'm stupid, an' she don' even know where to point tha' thing!"

"Hey, Crabbe," Hermione smiled. "Say cheese."

Hermione quickly covered her eyes with her sleeve and screamed out "Solarius!" The tip of the wand exploded with a light so bright, the entire town was brighter than daytime. Of course, any standing around her and looking at her would be temporarily blinded.

The Death Squad all pulled their hands over their eyes. Several dropped their wands, while others started pointing and shouting out spells wildly.

Hermione quickly ran out of the way and hid behind the safety of a lamp post while the wild shots glanced off the buildings around her. When she could, she poked her head around the lamp and disarmed the members of the squad when she could, and through out the occasional "Stupify!" command.

It wasn't enough, however. They were starting to get their vision back. Hermione turned and looked around her. Several large horseless carriages sat by many of the buildings. She quickly raised her wand and began moving the carriages down the road and into the Death Squads, trying to knock them back.

Suddenly, Hermione's arm was yanked up into the air, and her body followed like a rag doll. She was face-to-face with Crabbe. "Got you know, mudblood!" he laughed.

"Stupify!" a familiar voice rang out. Before Crabbe knew what to do, he was laying on the ground, drool hanging from his mouth. 

Hermione fell hard to the ground, but the snow padded her landing. She looked up to see Snape standing at the doorway of the pub, a determined look on his face. "After all I did to help raise you boys, and this is how you repay me!" he yelled. "Ungrateful, Ingrateful"

"Professor!" Hermione yelled. "There's more! Yell later!"

Sure enough, the rest of the squad had recovered their footing and were starting to work their way towards the duo. Even Crabbe was starting to come to a little.

Hermione glanced around to see the empty windows. Neville was working hard, too.

"C'mon, Severus!" Hermione yelled. "I know a hidden way out!"

***

"Dobby, where we going!" the small elf-girl cried. "Winky and Dobby must return to masters, we must!"

"Winky, snap out of it!" Dobby yelled. "Dobby and Winky must go to Llywen, Elf's home!"

Winky stopped in her tracks. The snow in the forest came up past her knees, and when she trembled slightly, she looked to Dobby like the most pathetic little thing ever. His heart felt so much for her. "Winky, you trust Dobby! Dobby won't let anything bad happen to Winky!"

Winky simply stood still. Her knees, half hidden by the snow, continued to tremble, and her long, pointy ears seemed to curve back down. Her large eyes seemed to grow even larger, and she looked up in the air, beyond Dobby.

"What's wrong, Winky?" Dobby asked. Winky raised a pointed finger. "Bad, bad thingy, Dobby," she squeaked.

Dobby turned around and looked up at the black-hooded creature slowly walking through the snow. As soon as he spotted the creepy floating creature, he felt suddenly overcome with fear. Dark, old memories rolled through his head.

"_Dobby! You are a disgrace! Draco, you can hit that little thing all you want_!"

Again, and again, Dobby's memories were filled with visions of Draco hitting the small elf in the head with a snitch ball.

Finally, both Dobby and Winky fell to the snow, passed out. The Dementor picked up the small elves and quickly disaparated.

***

Percy Weasley could never remember ever feeling as awful as he did at this exact moment. Not that there hadn't been some down moments in the last couple of years. 

He came into the British Ministry of Magic full of hope, eager to please his bosses. He hoped to someday even become head Minister. He never realized his wish would come true so quickly, and under the circumstances. After Fudge was killed by Voldemort, and the rest of the ministry fled the country to try to fight from afar, Percy suddenly found himself the highest ranking figure in the land. In order to keep the Ministry alive and functioning, Percy had to accept Voldemort as his Lord.

That, was the darkest day in his life. He would never have done such a thing, if it hadn't been vitally important. Though, on occasions such as today, Percy had to take part in hurting others, he was the inside source for his brothers in the Underground. He could warn them of Voldemort's moves, and even sabotage certain actions, if he kept it well hidden. 

It was only days like this, Percy ever hated himself. These were the days that Percy had a hard time seeing all the lives he was saving by working under Voldemort. Today, he had to go after his parents. Of course, he would sabotage this mission if he had to. Even if it meant his own death. He simply could not allow anyone to kill his parents. Nor could he allow Voldemort to take out the exiled ministry.

Percy walked down the street in his business suit, trying to mix in with the Canadian Muggles. Several other powerful dark wizards walked behind him, wearing suits, as well. He had come to know some of the wizards quite well. Avery, the eldest Goyle, even Lucius Malfoy walked along quietly behind the young man, sneers and smiles across their faces. 

Percy could tell they felt very dirty, walking amongst the Muggles, but the group had to try to get in the gates, if they aparated in, or flew into the city, the Ministry, together with the Canadian Department of Magic would have seen them coming a mile away. Percy was just glad that the plane trip was over. How did Muggles stand to be cooped up in that tuna can for 6 hours?

The Death Eaters walked to the corner of 6th street and stopped. To Muggle eyes, before the group was a fenced off, privately owned park, nothing at all to see. However, just behind the gates, a vast building that worked to keep an eye on the vast nation spread across the grounds. The building, called Nowad, was funded by the American and Canadian Dark-Arts defense departments to keep an eye on foreign Wizards. However, they couldn't always spot Wizards coming in as Muggles.

"_Good_," Percy thought. "_As long as we stay within the gates, the Muggles will never know there was an attack."_

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, wand raised and a smile across his face. He motioned to dozens of Wizards down the streets on either corner of the buildings and started to move in. 

Standing at the gates of the plaza, two men, wearing rags, and appearing to muggle eyes to be homeless, looked up at oncoming attackers. They had no idea they were about to be killed.

"Halt," one of the homeless-looking wizards yelled. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled, pointing his wand. The wizard's eyes widened in shock that someone actually said the words. Before he could raise alarm or put up a barrier, he lay dead on the ground. The other guard quickly fell, too.

The very large Goyle walked up and kicked the gates in and two dozen wizards poured through the gates.

As soon as they stepped through the gates, the building came into sight. Many startled Wizards were staring at the group as they poured in through the gates.

"Go!" Lucius yelled.

Percy felt his heart beating harder and harder. He had no wish to attack these wizards. Still, he had no choice. He pointed his wand and whispered, "Stupify!" Two Wizards fell to the ground, knocked out. Percy was somewhat relieved no one heard him. He didn't want to be caught not killing.

The groups charged in through the building, knocking out Wizards left and right, and storming into the main hallway.

Lucius picked up a fallen Wizard and held him against the wall by his robe. "Speak up, Mudblood!" he screamed. "Where's the Exiled British Ministry?"

The Wizard, barely conscious whispered something.

"What?" Lucius yelled.

"I said, go to hell, you stiff-assed Brit!" the guard yelled. Malfoy dropped the man to the ground and pointed his wand directly at his head. "Crucio!" he screamed, his face bright red.

The Canadian held his head tightly, screaming out in absolute agony. He held his wand in place and leaned down to face the guard. "The pain can end, now, Canuck, or I can let it keep going. Tell meWhere is the exiled British Ministry?"

"_Fight it, Fight it!" _Percy thought, holding his fist tightly. "_Don't give in!"_

Finally, the guard, tears flowing down from his eyes, blood from his nose pointed to a map on the wall. "SiFloor," he gasped.

Lucius lifted his wand and smiled. "See, nowThat wasn't too hard, was it?"

The Dark Wizard immediately pointed his wand down and smiled. "Avada Kedavra!" he said. The guard fell down to the ground, staring out at nothingness.

Percy's face was bright red. "You said you'd let him go!" he yelled.

"I said I'd end the pain, Weasley. I did. His miserable life is over, now."

"You didn't tell him–"

"Perhaps, you would like to experience the pain yourself, Minister?" Lucius said, wand pointed at his head.

Percy at once recoiled. "That's what I thought," Lucius laughed.

The Death Eaters made their way quickly up the floors to the sixth, and busted through the door. They charged down the long hallway to the "British Ministry" sign in front of the long halls of offices.

Lucius raised his hand to the others. "We go in and kill. Destroy the Ministry. Take one of the Ministers for prisoner and questions, understand?"

The others nodded quickly. Percy, standing behind the rest of the attack party looked around the halls. There was no one around. Not here, nor any of the floors save the first. This didn't seem right. He turned and readied his wand. As soon as he went through the door, he was going to have to use the Avada Kedavra on Lucius. He had to end it, now.

Crabbe kicked in the door and the group charged through the doorway screaming. Wands were pointed out into the offices, but as soon as they were through, the screams faded.

"What the bloody–?" Lucius whispered. 

Percy walked through the doorway and smiled. The offices were completely empty. Not a sound from anywhere. They must have been there a moment earlier, because fires were still going with boiling cauldrons, and owls were flying out the windows, messages attached.

The men moved into the room, looking around for signs of wizards. Crabbe stumbled across a telephone that glowed a bright bluish color. He held it up to the others. "UhWhat is this thing?"

Percy smiled, turned and ran out the door as fast as he could. He was no more than twenty steps when he could hear the telephone ring. The offices then blew out into the sky in a great explosion. A great fireball shot out from the building, wiping out all inside, and the floor above.

The minister ducked as several large metallic doors flung through the hallways from the explosion. 

As the fires raged, Percy leaned back against the walls, laughing loudly. "Way to go, Dad," Percy chuckled. "Way to go."

"He is tricky, little Weasley," Lucius' voice rang out. Percy looked up, startled at the fires. The members all walked out from the fires, smiles on their faces. "I'm afraid he did little more than blow up his own ministry building, however. We will still find them, they can't be far."

Percy lowered his head. "_Damn,"_ he thought.

***

(Writer's note: I'm really tired from fencing tonight, so sorry if this seems a little short or anything. I'll get the next one out ASAP.)


	5. Second Wave

**__**

Chapter 5

~ Second Wave ~

You need not concern yourself with himFor he will come in your circle soon enough. ~The Mask of Zorro

"Finally!" Hermione yelled, pulling up the hidden entrance to the passageway under the pub. "It should still be open on the other side, but we'll be able to hide, even if it isn't."

Beams of sunlight were now glaring through the basement windows. Hermione and Snape were both tired after the sleepless night, but had to trod on.

"So," Snape tutted, "This is where young Potter used to sneak into Hogsmeade?"

"Actually, yes," Hermione said. She started to slide in and noticed the absolute quiet outside the building. This was promising. The children had been led to safety, then.

"Wait," Snape said, holding his finger into the air. "I hear something."

Hermione strained her ears to hear the sound. Finally, she heard the distant crying of children. 

"They're cornered," Snape said, turning to the door.

Hermione gave a quick look into the cellar and sighed. "So much for a clean escape," she whispered. The witch pulled her wand out and pulled herself back out of the pathway. "Let's go," she said, walking past Snape.

Snape said nothing as they climbed the stairs, moved through the pub and went back out into the streets. It looked as though a hurricane had come through. Several buildings were smoking, or on fire. The carriages had been overturned, and wooden boards stuck out of various buildings. 

Hermione and Snape hurried down the sidewalk towards the sounds of the children crying out. They reached a corner and peered around to the alleyway, seeing eight men standing and laughing at two crouching children who were crying out for help.

"Damn kids," Snape hissed. 

"Can't do a frontal attack," Hermione whispered. "Can't risk hitting the children."

"Maybe you shouldn't attack at all," a voice came from behind. Hermione instantly recognized Crabbe's thick accent.

She and Snape slowly turned around and looked at Crabbe, holding his wand at them. Snape stepped forward. "Crabbe, my boyjust take meI'm the one you want. Let Granger go. She's harmless."

Crabbe and his cohort laughed. The group at the end of the alleyway walked out into the road laughing. The two children huddled together were walking behind them, wide smiles on their faces.

"You slimy, increadulous" Hermione started.

"Didn't like our little trick?" one of the men asked, his arm hanging on Crabbe's shoulder. "I knew you were far too noble to run from scared children, Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I would never have believe Crabbe capable of coming up with such plan, Mystin."

Mystin laughed. "Of course not. I'm the one who knew you would come for your precious children."

"Mystin, Crabbe, please, do your old House Master a favor and let the Professor go. I will accompany you to You-Know-Who and bring you your reward. She's nothing."

"No, Snape, she's not," Mystin laughed. "Actually, she's the whole reason we're here. Lord Voldemort didn't send us. It was Draco. He wants her dead. No matter the cost. Maybe we'll take you along, Draco would like that. However, it may be more fun to see what we can turn you into."

"Why you little" Snape had to be held back by Hermione. She pleaded with him to stay back. Meanwhile the rest of the Death Squad moved in a little closer.

"Well, now Mystin," Crabbe laughed, "What are we gonna do with her, now? I mean, are we gonna take er back te Lord Draco?"

"How about you guys not take me in at all?" Hermione asked. "Be sure you look at the birdy."

The witch, counting on Crabbe's stupidity raised her wand high in the air and screamed out "Solarius!" Snape and Hermione were able to cover their eyes in time, but the rest of the gang was caught off guard.

Snape threw his body into Mystin's knocking him and Crabbed down, while Hermione started disarming the rest of the men with spells. The two started down the street and back to the pub. They almost made it to the door when Snape heard someone yell out "Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the ground, snow splashing around in all directions. The scream that left her lips pierced the air.

Snape turned and pointed his wand. "Expelliarmus!" he screamed. Mystin's wand shot out from his hand. The smile that appeared at Snape's lips quickly disappeared when the wand instantly shot right back down into Mystin's hand. The spell never broke, and Hermione continued to scream out, coiling her body together.

"HHelp," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Snape raised his wand, but before he could summon a spell, he was suddenly slammed by a garbage can. Crabbe, wandless, threw the garbage with his great strength and knocked the old Wizard to the ground.

The Death Squad moved in quickly. One of the members summoned the Cruciatus Curse on Snape before he could move. Laughing, Mystin and Crabbe moved in on the two crunched up Wizards.

Crabbe raised his wand to Hermione's head. "Avada Kadav–"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The command soared through the air, knocking not only Crabbe's wand from his hand, but Mystin's and a couple of other member's, as well. The quickly grabbed their wands and turned to see the source of the powerful spell.

Standing in the morning sunlight, cloak blowing in the wind and an owl sitting at the end of a floating broomstick was a tall man. Crabbe trembled slightly when he recognized the glowing blue eyes and the slight thunderbolt scar. 

"Potter?" he squeaked.

***

The tall young man with red hair had always wondered what Beauxbatons looked like. He always knew he would visit. He just never dreamed it would be under an attack when he finally got there.

"Ron, look out!" a scream came from nearby.

Ron, not even looking, rolled along the ground. The brick walls behind him suddenly blew out from the spell aimed at him. Ron came to his knees on the marble floor and yanked his wand at the attacker. "Stupify!" he screamed. The dark Wizard fell to the ground, out cold.

"Thanks, Ginny!" he yelled.

She didn't hear him, however. She was busy fending off attacks, too. Ginny still never failed to amaze Ron. Sometime when he wasn't paying attention, she became a very powerful witch. She seemed to rival even Hermione's power. He also found himself often chasing off guys who wanted to get to know her closer.

"_You keep chasing off all the good ones, and I'll never get married, Ron!"_ she would yell.

_"When you meet a real good one, maybe I'll let him stay,"_ he always responded.

"Crucio!"

Ron doubled over, a thousand knives stabbing his abdomen. One of the attackers had sneaked by and brought the Cruciatus Curse on him. Ron tried to call out for help, but he had no breath to use.

Suddenly, a very large creature jumped over the broken walls and ripped into the Wizard, destroying his wand. The disarmed Wizard ran off. Sirius quickly turned back to a human, and pulled his wand out. "Be more careful, Ron!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron waved, trying to stifle the tears in his eyes.

Ron, Sirius and Ginny worked their way along the south lawn and into the Merlinic towers of the housing. The other Weasleys and Lupin went to the northern "L'duer towers" where the main attack seemed to be commencing. These three were concerned with getting the students in the dorms out as fast as possible. Several Professors were fighting, as well, but the three tried to keep hidden from them, so as to not be taken as the enemy.

Ginny ran up and helped Ron to his feet. "C'mon, slow poke!" she yelled. "We got them on the run!"

Ron gave a small smile and jogged behind his sister and Sirius, trying to shake off the effects of the Curse.

Before they went into the doorway, something very, very large crashed through the archway behind the three. Ron turned and gasped as an enormous spider hissed at the three.

It opened up its fangs and sent a wave of webbing at the three. Ron put his arm up, trying to cover his face, but the webbing never hit the trio. He opened his eye and looked at the beast, whose attention had shifted to his right.

"S'luear Mileui!" a girl screamed, her long wand directed towards the Spider. The great Spider was slammed with a wave of magic energy and rolled over a few times.

Ron quickly pointed his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Ron yelled, adding his attack to the woman's.

The creature let out a great roar and finally, its legs went limp on the ground. Even knowing it was dead, Ron still felt anxious around the creature.

"P-Professor Delecour, I presume?" Ginny asked, smiling and waving at the young woman. The woman ran over to the others and quickly threw her arm around Ron. She had to reach up, but Ron felt miniscule compared to her presence.

"Eet is so good to see you, Monsieur Weasley!" Professor Delecour yelled, her eyes full of joy. "I ad eard about your resistance from im'."

Ron tried to respond, but found he hardly had the words. He couldn't think of what to say; he was so lost in her large, watery blue eyes. Her long, silvery hair flowed in the smoky wind.

"Hey, Romeo, c'mon!" Sirius said, pulling Ron by the sleeve. 

"Fall in love later!" Ginny said, smiling at the two. "We have things to do!"

"But of course!" Delecour laughed, her voice bouncy. "Let us go, at once!"

Sirius charged through the doorway, followed by Ginny and Fleur. Ron, still holding his finger in the air smiled, still stuck in the moment. "It's good te see you, too, Fleur," he said at long last. 

The Spider's rumbling nearby as it started to implode on itself snapped Ron back to reality, and he charged down the hallway after the other three.

***

Dobby didn't even need to open his eyes. His head still hurt so much. He could hear voices nearby, but he didn't really care about them. All that mattered was his head hurt so much. 

What had happened? He saw that thing, then–nothing. 

The elf chanced to open his eyes slightly, trying to see around the room he was in. Just before him, the ground was dirty, grassy almost. Even though it was daylight, there was still a darkness about. Several houses stood nearby, and Winky lay next to a rock not far from him.

He looked over to what appeared to be a throne on his other side, and a very large, though skinny man sat, covered in dark robes, looking down at a small, skinny man with a silver hand.

"What news from the north, Wormtail?" the taller man asked.

The one called Wormtail raised his head proudly, as though he had quite an accomplishment to report. "Beauxbatons is under attack as we speak. The school was hit hard and quick with the Death Squads and the Dragon Corps. getting through the barriers. There is resistance, but I believe, my lord, that we will soon crush them. They simply do not have the power to counterattack your great forces.

"The attacks on Hogsmeade have been successful, as far as we know, as several Mudbloods have been executed, and Granger and Snape are being rounded up."

"Very good, Wormtail, and what of Montreal?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, my lordUm, well, it appears the Ministry managed to get away."

"Get away? How?"

"When Lucius charged in with his forces, no one was there," Wormtail said nervously.

"The stupid fool probably tripped an Aparation alarm," the dark one replied. "No bother, the Ministry must be within one-hundred miles of Montreal, and they will not be able to run far without attracting much attention. I only hope Lucius can finish them off."

"Lucius Malfoy's never let you down before, sire," Wormtail answered.

"And what of Macnair's search for the Glacial Sliver?" he dark one asked.

__

"Glacial Sliver?" Dobby wondered to himself. "_Dobby never hear of this."_

"We have narrowed down the search to the Avalonian Ice Caverns in the Arctic, my lord," Wormtail said, again standing proud. "Of course, you will have to get the Sliver yourself, and I will inform you when it is found, my lord, Voldemort."

Dobby started to try to move and see the dark one better. "_Voldemort? Dobby know Voldemort. Dobby no like Voldemort._" Dobby tried to move, but chains, which held him to the ground pulled back at his wrists. 

As the two started to turn their heads to the clinking sound made by the chains, Dobby quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep, again.

"Uh, sire, what would you have me do with thesecreatures? Execute and dispose them?"

Dobby's body shivered slightly at that thought.

"No, Wormtail, they have uses, yet. They were going to the Elfin Village of Llywen. I will question them, personnally."

"Yes, my lord, as you wish."

__

"Dobby must find way out," the elf thought to himself. _"Must warn Harry Potter of Sliver and warn village!"_

***


	6. Broomsticks, Dragons, and Crying Elves

**__**

Chapter 6

~ Broomsticks, Dragons, and Crying Elves ~

"Stupefy!"

As the words left Harry's mouth, the members of the Death Squad that attacked Hogsmeade scattered. One of the Wizards was caught in the attack and fell over flat on his face in the snow.

Snape gritted his teeth, snapped up Hermione's arm, and pulled her away from the melee. Tears still flowed from Hermione's eyes, but she was quickly gaining her composure. Severus started to turn and help, but he felt a tug on his robe and knelt back down.

"Th–thanks, Professor," Hermione said, a slight smile poking through.

Though it seemed to look rather unnatural on his face, Snape managed to force a smile, reached for his wand and turned back to the action.

Harry and Mystin were facing each other. Both threw attacks at each other, but the obvious force of Harry's attack shot through the snow and slammed Mystin hard against the ground. He was out before he hit the snow.

Snape darted out and looked for the others. He spotted Crabbe, now armed standing behind Harry. He threw his wand up and yelled "Stupefy!" Before Crabbe could hit Harry, he was sent flying backwards. 

Harry, who had ducked, mistaking Snape for one of the others, looked back at the knocked out Crabbe and then to Snape. He nodded ever so slightly, and Snape returned the nod.

"Granger, stay put," Snape hissed. "I'm going out to help Potter."

The two walked down the middle of the road, keeping an eye from one side to the other. Hedwig hooted from above, flying from side to side to try to indicate where the enemy was.

Harry tried to listen as carefully as he could for any sound at all. However, there was no crunching in the snow, no breathing, nothing. Even Hedwig landed, unable to find anyone.

"Could they Disaparate?" Harry asked, not taking his eye from the alleys.

"No," Snape whispered. "They're here. They won't dare return without their boss.' It's just not allowed by You-Know-Who."

"Harry behind you!" Hermione shrieked from by the stairs. The young man whipped around, and watched as four of the wizards charged straight at him. Snape tried to get off a spell, but was nailed to the ground by the largest of the four.

Harry hit the ground hard after being slammed with one of the men's fists. Another jumped and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Potter tried to see if Snape could help, but he, too, was pinned.

"Get is wand!" one of the thugs said. Another picked up Harry's wand and walked over to Crabbe and whispered a spell, waking the Death Soldier up.

"Potter, we have to get out of this!" Snape snapped, as though this was all Harry's fault.

"Okay!" Harry responded. "How?"

"Shut up!" one of the men yelled, and hit Harry hard. Potter's glasses broke and landed in the snow. The men around him laughed.

"Well, well, this is my lucky day," the revived Mystin laughed, staggering over to the group. "All I wanted was to kill Professor Granger and get Draco's good praises. Now, I'll be able to kill the great Harry Potter, and get Lord Voldemort's great praise."

"Hey, wait!" Crabbe yelled. "I'M going to kill Potter! And Granger!"

"Eat Slugs, Crabbe," Mystin yelled. "I'm the real Wizard, here! Draco sent me to cover you, because he knew Granger would be too much for you!"

"Granger?" Crabbe yelled. "That little bookworm couldn't take me on!"

"Uh, excuse me, sirs," one of the men asked nervously, "Where is Professor Granger, anyway?"

A smile came to Harry's lips when he looked down the road. Two spires of snow swept up as Hermione, riding the Firebolt, shot down the street at full speed. "Stupefy!" she yelled three times, knocking out three of the men around Harry, and freeing him.

Harry threw his body against the men holding down Snape, and rolled across the snow out of Hermione's way. Snape darted forward on all fours, just in time to avoid Hermione dashing through the middle of the group, slamming everyone with another broomstick she held across her chest.

The witch shot straight up into the air, a loud laugh coming from deep inside her. Harry smiled as he realized she was having the time of her life on the Firebolt. 

Snape rolled across the snow and pulled up his wand. Realizing that no one else was holding their wands, a wicked grin spread across his lips. "Now, I do something I should have done earlier!"

Snape yelled out the magic word and all the wands in the near area, except the one in Hermione's hand, shot out from the alleys and the street and gathered in Snape's outstretched hand

Harry threw his arm out and caught his own wand as Severus tossed to him. The two pointed their wands at the group, and knocked out anyone still standing.

"Granger!" Snape yelled up to the sky. "Get off that ridiculous thing and get down here!"

Harry laughed. "For a second, it almost felt like school, again."

***

The tall, grimy castle by the old graveyard was never a very welcome sight. Percy Weasley always hated walking through that graveyard. He swore he could feel the ghosts of the hundreds that have already died there peering at him. Often, he wondered if it wasn't just the guilt of having to work with the dark lord that wasn't staring at him through those stones.

The Minister walked down the long, cold corridor through the main hall chamber, now decorated in many golden and silver tapestries and passed the great statue of Voldemort. Even in stone, he was an imposing sight.

Percy continued down the hallway and came to the enormous wooden doors that were the entrance to the main throne room. How he hated this place. Ever since he was captured and forced to work for Voldemort, all he could count on was having to heave open that stupid large wooden door. He couldn't even use magic to help him, either, which annoyed the Minister that much more.

Quietly, he wedged open the door and peered into the crack to see if anyone was already in. He had made the mistake of coming in on a meeting before, and paid for it with a great amount of pain. Burns on his back still helped to remind him of Voldemort's wrath.

Percy started to close the door and turn around but something caught his attention. It was a name that had been muttered in the air by Wormtail that made him look twice. "Potter," Wormtail had said. 

Percy put his eye to the crack once again, and listened carefully.

"And you don't believe it was Potter, sire?" Wormtail asked.

"NoDumbledore was much too smart to imbed the Firal Sliver inside him," Voldemort replied.

"The records from the school clearly indicate that Dumbledore imbedded the sliver into one of his best students. How many could there be?" another voice asked. Percy didn't recognize the voice, nor could he see the woman who asked the question.

"Why, sire, are we even bother?" Wormtail asked. "If we get the Glacial Sliver, there is no reason to even bother with the others."

The room went silent for a moment. Percy then heard what sounded like a body slamming into the wall at the end of the long cavern. 

"You foolish man," Voldemort barked down the long chamber. "The other three combined are equal to the Glacial Sliver. If Potter, or any who oppose us could get those three, they could beat us!"

"What is your wish, my lord?" the woman's voice asked confidently. "Shall we go after Potter, or should we continue to search the records?"

"Continue checking the records. Use all magics you need to break those seals. Use some of the prisoners and torture them if you must. Tell all agents that none from Hogwarts are to be killed until we figure out who the Sliver is. If the person carrying the Sliver is killed, then the Sliver will be destroyed."

"Shall we begin to round up any students we run across, my lord?" the woman asked.

"Of course," Voldemort laughed. "Check them for the sliver, and send them to the swamplands."

"Eh, now!" a voice shot out in the hallway. Percy's heart jumped so high, his hair felt as though it would be pushed out. He quickly, but quietly pushed the door closed, and turned around, his eyes as wide as could be.

"Jus' what do ye think ye're doin', now, you sloddish!"

"I–uh–I was just pushing the door closed?" Percy said. He looked left and right, but couldn't see anyone around. The voice seemed to be coming from nowhere. He stepped forward and looked around. "I have an–an appointment with the Dark Lord."

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!" the voice yelled. Percy looked down and saw a tiny cockroach, standing on its hind most legs, with its top legs on its "hips." "Yeah, tha's right, twinkle-toes! I'm down ere! An' if you ave an appointment, then jus' wait a second and I'll tell the dark one!"

"A–alright," Percy said, somewhat confused. 

The little cockroach scurried under the large wooden doors, complaining loudly about humans trying to step on him on his first day on the job. Percy stepped back from the doors and waited a few moments. Suddenly, the doors opened by themselves, and Wormtail, holding his cheek in his silver hand, and a woman wearing a tight blue robe and lacy pink ribbons walked by him, eyeing the minister as he tried to look to the ground.

Percy turned and walked through the doors into the large room. He kept his eyes tot he ground, but out of his peripheral vision, he could see two small figures on the ground, chained to some large boulders. He swore one of the figures blinked and closed his eyes quickly.

Percy turned and knelt before the throne. "Yes, my lord," he said, trying not to stutter. He could picture Fred and George yelling at him right now for being the way he was, kneeling in front of Voldemort.

Percy waited for an answer, but none came. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain as Voldemort spoke the Cruciatus Spell. His screams of pain echoed through his own head and off the walls of the great chamber. The pain seemed twice as intense as the previous time Voldemort did this to him.

The spell stopped, and Percy fell to the ground. 

"You have failed me, young Weasley," Voldemort said gruffly.

"N–No, my lord, how could I?" Percy groaned.

"Someone tripped the alarms and transported your parents away."

"It was not I," Percy whispered.

"Then who?" Voldemort asked. "Who, of my Death Eaters would betray me?"

"No one had to," Percy said, trying to lift himself up. "The way the attack was commenced, they knew we were coming."

"I'm curious, would Lucius say the same thing?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't care," Percy said, now summoning the strength to look the dark one in the eye. "We killed ten guards before we entered the building. Someone had to notice."

Voldemort sat back in his chair in deep thought. Tapping his wand against the arm of his throne, the dark lord smiled. "I suppose you are right, young Weasley. I must admit, your boldness against the Malfoys will bring their wrath on you someday, but it is why I keep you alive. No one, yet, has mentioned the guards, but, searching your mind, I see you are correct."

Percy lowered his glare, trying to hide the small bit of satisfaction he had gained. 

"Minister, you will go, now, to Chicago, in America. There, you will meet up with some of my forces, and tell them all about your parents. After you have ascertained their whereabouts, you will capture them and bring them here, understood?"

Percy did not respond. How could he?

"I take your silence as a yes.' I warn you, Weasley, failure will not be accepted this time, regardless of the reason. You will not be able to blame Malfoy, this time, as he isout something for me."

Percy bowed and turned to leave the room. As he walked, he glanced over to the stones in time to see what looked like an elf close his eyes suddenly. 

"Stay alive," he whispered. "I'll return."

***

"Look out!" Sirius yelled. The dog ran across the room and knocked the young woman down just as a bolt of fire blasted by.

Ron turned and yelled out "Expelliarmus!" The Death Squad member was quickly disarmed.

"How many of dees t'ings aure there?" the blond french girl yelled, shooting another blast of magic across the room.

Ron stood next to her, fighting as hard as he could. He looked like a different man. Instead of the unsure, unfocused wizard he usually was, he found new strength and courage, as he desperately tried to help Fleur.

Fleur, it seemed, noticed, as she shot him a quick smile every now and then.

Ginny called out a spell, causing a large statue to fall and kill a very large spider, grime spilling out on the floor and boiling. The group looked around carefully. They were now in a common room, looking much like the common room of Gryffindor, except in Blue and Silver, rather than the Reds at Hogwarts.

"Ees that all in ere?" Fluer asked, looking at Ron.

"What's in this side, Mam'selle Delecour?" Sirius asked, looking out the door.

"Ees only, uh, what you call, living quartersdoum rooms?" she asked.

"Dorm rooms?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Fluer smiled, her perfect white hair glimmering in the firelight. 

"Anything else?" Ginny asked. "Where do the Professors stay?"

"Ah, yes," Fleur said. "Dis way, up de stairs is de headmas'er's office and other essentials. I believe dere was many t'ings of grea' poweur up dere."

"I can understand attacking Hogwarts, but why here?" Ron asked, looking around. "You-Know-Who has no enemies, here. Beauxbatons was neutral. Wouldn't he want them as allies?"

"I doubt You-Know-Who cared about allies or enemies, Ron," Sirius answered. "If they weren't loyal followers, they were to be destroyed. Besides, everyone knows the three big schools hold great magical artifacts. Who knows what they may be looking for."

"Are there anymore students in the dorms?" Ginny asked, looking up the long stairs.

"No," Sirius answered. "I can't smell anything. At leastnot anything alive."

Fleur's face saddened. She looked to Ron, who, to his own surprise, was rubbing slightly at her back, trying to comfort her. "Umit–it'll be alright?" Ron said, not sure of himself.

Fleur gave a quick smile and started to reply, but Sirius cut her off. "Upstairs. We need to find and get rid of anything that may help them."

The four quickly darted up the stairs, looking at all the empty paintings with slashes and tears in them. Ron looked around at the others to see if they smelled the strong, hot smell that filled his nose as they ran. The look on their faces seemed to say so. Especially Sirius with his hyper smelling senses.

The four rounded the end of the stairwell and walked slowly into what appeared to be a great dining hall. Five other archways lined the wall behind them, each going to a different living quarter.

The beauty of the room was too much for Ginny and Ron. Though the roof wasn't transparent, it was covered with a great deal of vines, that also ran down many of the walls. The golden tables that lined the room, sparkled and were reflected in the polished marble floor below.

"Okay, I have to askwhat is that awful smell?" Ginny asked, looking at the others.

As if to answer, the northern wall suddenly blew out, sending great boulders and stone slamming into the walls, tables and flooring. Ginny and Sirius hid behind tables, barely avoiding getting hit, while Fleur pushed Ron down and landed on top of him.

"Everyone okay?" Sirius asked, now in human form.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Fleur edged up for a quick glance over the table. "Oh, dear me," she whispered. "Gerard, and Nicolae escaped."

"Gerard and Nicolae?" Ginny asked.

Fleur quickly shushed her. She looked to see if anything was coming, then turned back to the others. "Gerard and Nicolae are one of de studen's peteh...Iguanas, you say?"

"Iguanas?" Ron asked. "What's to be afraid?"

Sirius looked around and quickly shot back. "Someone's made Gerard and Nicolae a little bigger and meaner than they were before," he whispered.

Ron edged up and looked over the upturned table. His eyes widened as two enormous green dragons sniffed the room and walked around, claws digging into the marble. He shot down and slammed his body against the table. 

He looked over at Fleur who was smiling at his reaction. "II'm not afraid."

"We need a diversion," Sirius said, looking at Ginny. "Think you can draw them away from us?"

"M–me?" Ginny asked.

"YeahYou're the fastest of us."

Ginny looked around the table at the two dragons, who were getting closer and closer. "D–Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"W–Well, I guess I could"

One of the Dragons suddenly snorted as it lifted its head over Sirius' table. Ginny let out a great scream and took off running around her table and down the marble. The Dragon was after her instantly, thundering out a mighty roar.

Gerard, the other Dragon, hissed loudly, and jumped from its perch on top of a table and charged after her, as well. Every step they took shook the great hall, and caused little pieces of the roof to fall through the ivy.

"Now!" Sirius yelled, jumping on top of the table. He, Fleur and Ron jumped out and screamed out different spells at the creatures. All three spells glanced harmlessly off the creatures.

"No!" Sirius yelled, changing into his dog form.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled.

Gerard made it around the front of the aisle and was storming down the row to cut Ginny off. Nicolae was catching up, while the red-haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Just as the two were about to rip into her, she jumped over a table on her right. Both Dragons tried to stop on the Marble, but, even with their claws ripping the floor, their great mass carried the momentum, and they slammed into each other.

The two Dragons pulled themselves up from the floor and began snapping wildly at each other, drawing some blood.

The tables were upturned from the blow of the Dragons, and Ginny's foot was pinned under one of them. "Ron!" she screamed out, her face contorted in fear.

Sirius charged up, and grabbed her sleeve with his teeth, trying desperately to pull her out before she was trampled on while Fleur and Ron pelted the fighting dragons with spell after spell, trying to find anything that could work.

"She ill be crushed!" Fleur said, trying to run up and pull her out. Ron stood on top of his table, trying to think of every spell and hex he knew to knock them away. 

The Dragons danced around each other, trying to kill the other. Each rotation took them another step closer to crushing the young girl who's foot was stuck under the great mass of the table.

Suddenly, a though struck Ron's mind. He pointed his wand at Ginny, squinted his eyes in preparation, and barked out, "Accio Ginny!"

With a great scream, Ginny suddenly flung out from under the table, bringing Fleur and Sirius along with her through the air, and hit Ron, sending all four onto the floor behind the tables.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Ginny yelled, holding her foot, and looking angry at Ron. 

"What?" Ron asked, rubbing his head.

"I don't know how, but this is your fault!" she yelled.

"I t'ink it waas brillian'! Fleur yelled, smiling widely. "Magnifique!"

"Come on!" Sirius whispered, slinking along the tables. "When one kills the other, it'll come after us. Let's get out of here before that happens!"

The other four, staying very low, followed quickly down the long tables and out the northern wall, which was now nothing but a big hole. The ran down the small room and up a long set of stair, then down a long hallway, ivy all along the hallways.

Finally, they came to a large wooden door, with a name on the front. It read, "M. Aramius." It also said several different things under it, but all was in French, and Ron couldn't understand any of it, save one line in English which said, "Order of Merlin,"

"Dis is de Headmas'er's Offeece," Fluer said, pushing the door open and walking in. When she entered, she gasped, and held her hand tightly over her mouth. Sirius and Ginny walked in, and both had to stifle a look of surprise. Finally, Ron walked in and gasped, as well. Three men, presumably professors, now lay burnt on the floor in front of a large desk. The entire roof and most of the back wall had been ripped away, and papers fluttered out into the air.

Hanging from air itself were several long, thin ropes, holding Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Lupin all tied up. Each was knocked out and gagged.

Sitting behind the large desk was a man who was completely black. There was no light on him at all, and, if anything, he seemed to draw light into himself. There was no color to his clothing, no shadows across anything, and nothing that seemed to separate his hair from his head or his clothes from his body. He was just pure blackness. He held in his hand a gray shard of what looked like ice, and a great smile, the only thing besides his eyes that was visible in the darkness, spread across his face.

"Hallo," the man said with a thick Irish accent. "Ye mus' be the rest o' Gryffindor, right? Ye will die very, very slowly."

"MacNair," Sirius hissed, turning back to his human form. 

Ron, Ginny, Sirius, and Fleur all lifted up their wands and yelled, "Stupefy!"

***

"Pssst,"

Dobby, who had actually been asleep for a while, now, stirred. He opened his big eyes, and nearly jumped with a scream, but the man kneeling over him quickly put his hand over the elf's mouth, and held him down.

The Wizard wore his cloak hood over his face, and took care not to be noticed. There was no one else in the great hall, now. 

Slowly, the Wizard pulled back his hood to reveal his red hair and smiling face.

"Dobby know you!" the elf whispered. "You name is Percy!"

"Good, good," Percy whispered. "How much have you heard tonight, Dobby?"

"D–Dobby not hear anything! Nothing at all!"

"It's okay, Dobby!" Percy said, trying to hold his hand over Dobby's lip to quiet him. "Did you hear about the Slivers?"

Dobby squinted his eyes tightly, trying to figure out whether or not to tell the truth. Finally, he nodded his head, slightly.

"Good, good. I'm going to set you free, understand? Once you get free, you have to go to Hogsmeade and find a Professor. Tell them everything you have seen, heard or felt today, understand? Especially tell them about the Slivers."

Dobby stood up, excited. "Dobby no leave Winky! Dobby must take Winky, too, or she be executed!"

"Okay, okay. She can go, but you have to promise to go to Hogsmeade!" Percy whispered. "You do know where Hogsmeade is, right?"

"Oh, yes! Dobby know! Dobby work in Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts was destroyed, so don't bother. Just go to Hogsmeade. Someone should still be around who can help."

Dobby started to jump up and down and get excited, but then remembered where he was, and quickly settled down. 

Looking around as he pulled out his wand to make sure no one was coming, Percy put the tip to the chains around Dobby's ankles and whispered the magic words. A flash came from between the chains and the fell off, the bolts cut in half.

"Oh, a great wizard, you is!" Dobby said, tears forming at the corners of his large eyes. "Noble and great, Percy is!"

Percy leaned over and took the chains off Winky, as well. "Dobby, if you get caught, you don't know I did this, right? I can't get caught."

"No, no, sirDobby owes you his life. Dobby won't tell a soul!"

"Good, good," Percy said, pulling out a small bag. He put a few little leaves in Winky's mouth and poured a little water from the tip of his wand, and Winky suddenly disappeared.

"Eat this, Dobby. It will aparate you to Hogsmeade, okay?"

"Oh, thank you, Percy! Thank you!"

Dobby took the leaves, ate them, and waved as his body vanished into thin air.

Percy stood up and looked around the room carefully. "Godspeed, little ones," he whispered. He then pulled his hood over his head and quickly exited the room as fast as his feet would take him.

Scurrying out from under the throne, a small cockroach leaned up on his two back legs. "Curiouser and Curiouser," it laughed.

(Writer's note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I'm posting these as soon as I get them written, so sorry if there are a lot of errors. I'll continue to get at least one new chapter out everyday, so just hang tight, and enjoy, enjoy! 

Still to come: Dobby, Harry, Hermione and Snape. Percy in Chicago, and Gryffindor vs. MacNair. Oh, and don't forgetHagrid's gonna finally show up! ~Blades)


	7. Slivers

**__**

Chapter 7

~ Slivers ~

The sun was high noon in Chicago, Illinois, though no one could see because of the dreary, cloudy skies above that accompanied this city in the winter. Drizzle had begun to fall, and Percy could not have felt more out of place. 

The Minister was wet, cold, and very, very tired. He had managed to get Dobby out, he believed, without anyone knowing he had done it. Though the escape from magical chains by an elf was extraordinary, and several possible candidates were currently being tortured for it. Percy tried to push the thought away. It was awful that they were being tortured for his actions, but this had to be. Someone had to get those Slivers, so they could defeat Voldemort.

"Hey!" a man yelled, startling Percy back out of his thoughts. "Ya wanna get a moove on, there, chuckles?"

Percy looked strangely at the man leaning out of his taxi. He turned and looked around, realizing he must be in the middle of what they call an "intersection." Why do Americans insist on these? Roundabouts where so much better."

"Today, Red!" the man yelled again. 

Percy jumped and hurried back across the street, trying to keep the drizzle out of his eyes.

He was supposed to meet up with the rest of the Death Eaters at a place called "Wrigley Field," though he had no idea how to get there. Being officially a worker for Voldemort, he could not ask the Department of Magic in Washington for assistance, and most of the people he tried to ask around here looked at him queerly, and kept moving along silently.

"Excusa me, signor, but, uh, canna I help you?" 

Percy turned to a man leaning against the side of the building. He had long, curly hair, and a thick, black mustache. His long, white robes indicated he was not a muggle.

"Oh, praise be," Percy laughed with relief. "Please, sir, can you help me?"

A wide, toothy smile spread across the Italian's face. "Yesa, sir, what can I do?"

"Where is the local Quidditch field?" Percy asked.

"Quidditch?" the man asked, laughing. "You see, uh, Quidditch, itsa not so big a sport in America. Itsa growing, but not so big, right now."

"Really?" Percy asked, shocked. What would Fred and George say? Of course, that explained why America so rarely was in the World Final. "Um, I was told to meet some friends at a Wrigley Field?"

"Thatsa simple, friend," the smiling man said. "You go that way, then turn at the second block. Go straight down that road until yousa get to a big, big red sign that says "Wrigaley Field."

"There's a sign, there?" Percy asked, shocked. "Won't the Muggles see it?"

"No, no, noItsa Muggle stadium. UhBasaball, they call it," he laughed.

"Basaball? Never heard of it."

"Never you mind, now. Just go, you will find it,"

"Thank you sir," Percy said, shaking the Italian's hand, and walking off.

The toothy man turned, and lifted up the collar on his cloak. In a clear Midwestern accent, he whispered, "Agent 301, clearance ZThe fox is on his way to the nest, over."

Suddenly, a tiny, tiny little owl shot out from his cloak and zipped over the rooftops down the street.

A minute later, a little owl zipped back and landed on his shoulder. "Copy, continue pursuit, over," a little voice rang out from a small, small radio attacked to the owl's foot.

The man in white turned and trailed Percy.

***

The spells ripped across the room, coming out of the four wands pointed directly at MacNair. The dark man raised his hand quickly and an energy field surrounded him, deflecting the attack.

"What the--?" Sirius gasped.

MacNair laughed a deep, hard laugh. "Ye, dear Sirius, are a fool. Like Lupin and Potter, you will always be a fool."

Macnair sat, leaning back in a chair that belonged to the headmaster of Beauxbatons school, no color coming from him, but, rather, light seemed to be sucked into him. In his hand, between his index finger and thumb was a shard that looked like a piece of ice. 

Sirius, Ron, Ginny, and Fleur Delacour all stood, awestruck at the sight of the man.

"Ach, the power of the sliver," MacNair whistled. "Can draw in all inner-most powers and use them at will. It will be yuir end, of course."

"Our end?" Sirius asked. "Hardly. That is not the Sliver. They are only legend."

"There is always a bit of truth to legends, dear Sirius," the dark man laughed. "Or, in some cases, legends can be very, very true. I had to extract this one from one of the students, here. I believe this is the Ariel Sliver. One of Merlin's. Impressed?"

None of the four said anything. They only stared. Fleur finally tugged on Ron's sleeve. "We mus' do somet'ing," she whispered. 

"I–uh, I'm all ears for an answer," Ron whispered back.

"There is no answer," MacNair said, standing up. He raised his hand to his sides, as though welcoming a friend, and his whole body lifted to the air, unaided. A deep laugh echoed off the walls, and the man pointed his finger at Ginny.

"Ye," MacNair said, suddenly stopping his laughter. "I be liken' yuir hair. A bit o' Irish in ye, mayhaps? I t'ink I will be killin' ye firs'."

As Ginny's eyes widened, a small black ball of energy formed at MacNair's fingertips, small bolts of lighting drawing within the ball. 

"Sirius?" Ginny asked, taking a few steps back. "What do I do?"

The blast shot out from MacNair's fingertip. It ripped through the air, and Ginny let out a scream, curling up in a ball to protect herself. The blast never hit, however. 

Slowly, she looked over her sleeve and saw a shocked look on MacNair's face. Fleur and Sirius slowly looked to their left. At the last possible second Ron and shot out a disrupting spell and caught the shot in mid-air. Ron seemed as surprised as the rest, his breath carrying in and out very quickly.

MacNair's face turned dark red, though no one could really see it. "Foolish Welp!" he yelled. The floating dark one stretched out all his hands and arms, pointing his fingers in all directions. Balls of energy formed at each of the fingertips.

"Bloody Hell! Run for it!" Sirius yelled, turning into a dog and charging away.

Ginny followed quickly, and Fleur grabbed Ron by the arm and darted out of the room as the entire wall behind them blew out from the explosions. The force of the blow knocked the four down on their faces, and slid across the floor to the stairs. 

As though they were summoned, the two dragons, now very bloody from fighting each other flew through the back walls, roaring so loudly Ginny had to cover her ears.

"He's too powerful!" Ginny yelled. "We have to get away!"

"We can't leave the others behind!" Ron yelled.

"I can' le' him live!" Fleur yelled, her face very red. "'E as killed my friends!"  
Sirius looked around as the Dragons circled the sky above and MacNair started to slowly float through the door towards them. "We have te get out of the school! We might be able to fight in an open area where we can do some more powerful spells!"

The four looked around, realize just how circled in they were. Fleur snapped her fingers suddenly, a thoughtful look coming to her face. "I will, uh, borrow a move from you're frien' Arry," she yelled. She pointed her wand down the hallway and yelled "Accio brooms!"

Three brooms suddenly shot up the stairs, and as quickly as they could, the four latched on to the brooms and soared out of the room, avoiding the dragons' breath. Sirius and Ginny occupied one broom, while Ron and Fleur shot out of the roof on their brooms. The dragons and MacNair took the bait. They were quickly on the Gryffindor's trail.

Sirius, in human form, pointed his wand back and shouted out commands, trying to nail the dragons or MaNair. One of the Dragons put on a burst of speed and caught up to the four. 

The Dragon pulled its head back, as its neck swelled up, then let out a mighty burst of fire. The three brooms scattered around, trying to avoid the fire. Ron and Fleur ducked down into the forest, and dodged the tree branches, bringing the two dragons after them, while MacNair followed the other broom across the lake.

Ron had never flew so fast. Or Furious. He dodged branches left and right, staying right behind Fleur. The two started throwing spells over their shoulder, but they glanced harmlessly off the dragon's thick hides.

One of the dragons shifted left and disappeared. "Where'd he go!" Ron yelled.

"Who cares?" Fluer responded. "E's out of de way, no?"

Suddenly, as if to answer, the dragon shot out from the trees directly in front of the two, slamming into the points of the broomsticks, and sending the two occupants flying over its spiky back. They landed hard in an open field, rolling a few times, then splashing to a stop in thick mud.

The Dragons flew around the two, and landed on either side. They snapped ferociously at the two, and Fleur had lost her wand. She stood beside Ron, throwing stones from the mud at the dragon on the left, trying to ward it off.

Bernard, the bigger dragon facing Ron, leaned over and let out a loud hiss. His teeth almost seemed to grow longer, as he curled his wings back and readied an attack.

"Eh, now, wha's this?" a loud, boisterous voice yelled out. "Aw, look at these beauts!"

The dragons turned and looked at the very large man walking across the mud, flanked by two other giants, carrying very, very long swords.

"HAGRID!" Ron yelled, a smile revealing very white teeth in the black mud.

"Tha' you, Weasley?" Hagrid yelled, putting his hand over his eyebrows for a better look. "Ye've grown some since I last seen ya!"

"Hey, could you talk these things outta eating us!" Ron yelled.

"Aw, these beauts!" Hagrid laughed. "They wouldnae hurt a fly!"

Just then one of the Dragons flung its tail around and slammed it into Hagrid. However, Hagrid just stood there, holding tightly to the tail. He let out a loud laugh. "Ow, you wanna play, huh? I kin play wit' ya!"

Showing unbelieveable strength, the giant actually picked up the dragon by its tail and swung it around and into the other dragon. The two rolled across the mud, and Hagrid ran across the field and jumped on top of them, wrestling them around. 

"E looks like a Papa playing wit' is children," Fleur said, staring with her mouth open.

"He is," Ron laughed. Good ol Hagrid.

Finally, after a few minutes, the two dragons took off, looking like dogs that had had too much roughing up. Hagrid, a grin from ear to ear walked up, and, taking each in one arm, hugged Ron and Fleur. "Ack, tis so good te see ya, it is," Hagrid laughed.

"Uhyou!" Ron screeched, trying to catch his breath. Finally, Hagrid put the two down, and they had to lean against each other to stay standing. 

"What in heaven's name are ye doing out ere?" Hagrid asked.

"Long story," Ron said, catching his breath. "Did you see Ginny and Sirius?"

Hagrid looked around confused. "No, mate, I didnae see them. But, we got people all over the lake. They'll send us in the right direction!"

"We ave te hurry, then, Roun!" Fleur said. The three turned and walked back to the lake, trying to see out over it. Suddenly, a large flash shot across the lake from the other side. 

***

Harry snapped up on the bed. He was covered in sweat. The dream he had was horrible. Ron was fighting against some dark thing. It wasn'tcouldn't have beenVoldemort, could it?

He looked around the wooden room that was occupied last night by students of Hogwarts, and saw Snape still catching up on sleep at the far end of the room. The middle bed, which Hermione had slept in, was now empty. 

Harry rubbed his forehead and looked around the room. The sun was starting to set, now, and bright oranges and reds began to fill the sky. He lifted his feet off the bed and onto the floor, sliding his shoes on. The young man then yawned and walked down the stairs, where he saw a beautiful young woman sitting, looking out a window and sipping a cup of tea.

"C–Can II help you, ma'am?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat stiff. 

The woman turned and looked up at him. Harry could feel his heart jump just a step. The beautiful brown hair was let loose and straight, and the wide smile almost took his breath away. When Harry looked up at the woman's eyes, he suddenly realized who he was looking at.

"H–Hermione?" he asked, taking another step.

"Of course," she said. "Who else would be here?"

"I–I just didn't realizeI mean, I didn't recognize you."

"You're talking all funny," Hermione giggled, sipping her tea. "Want to join me?"

Harry put his wand down on the table and sat in the stool as Hermione conjured up a cup of hot tea. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, not sure what to say or do. 

They both then turned to each other and started to speak, but then quickly stopped.

"You first," Harry stuttered. 

"Oh, no, you, please," Hermione said. Her eyes glittered slightly as she looked at him.

"Oh, um, okay," he said. "I uh, so uhProfessor, now, huh?"

Hermione laughed a deep laugh. "Yep. What else did you expect from me? It's what I really wanted to do."

"Boy, I'd hate to be a young kid getting the stare-down from you," Harry laughed. "Not that I didn't get it enough growing up with you."

"Well, McGonagall gave me some pointers," she said. "Curl your lip like this, and you can actually make some kids tremble." She curled her lip to show, and Harry busted out laughing. 

He imitated what she looked like, and she laughed so hard, she knocked over her tea.

As the two started to clean up the table, the stopped and looked at each other. No words were exchanged, but both could feel the old energy in the air. It felt like old times again. Care-free times. Times when the Dursleys were the worst of Harry's problems.

The two finished cleaning up the table and sat back down, sipping more cups. "Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Umwhere did you go the last month?" she asked. "I mean, I almost never saw you the last two years, but at least I got a letter on occasion. Then, nothing."

Harry let out a sigh. "I justto get away. I couldn't handle anything anymore."

"Wecould have really used you at the castle, though," she whispered. "Maybe, if you were there,"

"Then he, too would be dead," Snape interrupted. "Potter doesn't need more on his plate than the guilt of his actions. Simply put, Voldemort would have killed both Dumbledore and Potter. At least we still have one to help us."

Hermione suddenly shook off. "I didn't meanthat is"

"It's okay," Harry said. "I know"

Snape walked across the flooring and took a chair next to Harry, conjuring up a cup of tea.

"An owl came," Snape said. "Longbottom got the children safely to London. All, save the two Slytherins that were fighting us today."

Hermione rubbed her arm where a burn still showed even after rubbing some lotions on it. "Good," she said. "What about the Death Squad?"

"They, as I said would happen, disapated as soon as we stepped away. I just couldn't put a strong enough spell on them to keep them here."

"They're going to know we're here, then," Harry said. "We should go as soon as we can."

"Unless Draco comes himself, no one will come here, today. He will not dare to tell Him' that he failed in his mission."

"What do you think we should do, then?" Harry asked. 

Before Snape could answer, Hermione stepped up from her chair and looked out the window, squinting her eyes sharply. "What is it?" Snape snapped.

"I don't know," she replied. The three ran out from the pub, wands drawn. At firs there was only one figure in the snow, but now, two were lying, face down.

"Dobby?" Harry asked. He ran to the two elves and pulled their shaking bodies from the ground. 

"Oh, thank goodness Harry Potter help Dobby," the elf said, shaking violently. "Dobby think he and Winky going to die out here. Been laying in snow since morning we have!"

"Sorry, Dobby!" Harry said. "We didn't see you out here!"

"Let's get them inside!" Hermione said, picking up Winky. "We have to warm them up!"

Dobby grabbed Harry's collar as they started to walk to the pub. "Harry Potter!" Dobby suddenly yelled. "Sliver! Harry Potter can get Sliver and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Snape stopped in his tracks. "The Slivers?" he asked.

"What are they?" Hermione asked, hurrying up beside them.

Snape didn't answer. He just rubbed his chin in thought. "It's almost concievable. We'd have to move fast, thoughFind research"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The Slivers of Merlin and Le Fay. Though I know very little about them, the books at the library up at Hogwarts have information on them! Assuming they weren't destroyed, of course!"

"What?" Hermione asked. 

"The Sliversthe legendary Crystal shards that can make any Wizard more powerful than all other Wizards on the planet! This disgusting elf may just know how to get them!"

The three looked down at Dobby and Winky, but both were sound asleep.

Harry started to lean down, but suddenly felt something in his hand. He looked down and realized it was Hermione's hand. He turned to her, but she did not look back. She only looked worried for Dobby and Winky.

***

(Quick Writer's note: Thanks to InscriffanyI'm sorry about the eye color. I think I was tired when I wrote that. Will change it at first free moment. Again, thanks.)


	8. The Sliver Lining in Every Cloud

**__**

Chapter 8

~ The Sliver Lining in Every Cloud ~

Two more blasts rang out in the evening sky. Ron tried to hurry through the trees, getting swapped every now and then by a branch that was flung back accidentally from Hagrid's weight. 

Even though they had managed to get some rest last night, Ron could feel his energy giving out after all they had been through today. Fleur looked equally as tired, trying to keep up behind him.

He was about to suggest taking a quick rest, when, suddenly, they came out of the forest and into another clearing. The lake was still to their right, and the sun had finally fallen below the horizon, only remnants of its light illuminating the evening sky.

Sirius and Ginny stood hidden against several large boulders, barely avoiding MacNair's attacks. He was still floating in the air, sharp whisps of lightning striking out from his eyes every now and again. Long points, looking like large spikes were jutting out down MacNair's backbone, and out of his shoulder blades, and the Wizard seemed two feet taller than his actual 6' frame.

MacNair raised his hand to the air and sent another blast ripping through the ground, and shattering the boulder Ginny was behind only a moment ago. The ground split apart in the wake of the attack. How Ginny and Sirius were still alive was an absolutely astonishing guess to Ron.

"Wha' is that?" Hagrid asked, having to raise his voice over the wind that MacNair seemed to be stirring up. 

"It's MacNair!" Ron yelled. 

"MacNair?" Hagrid asked. "One o' the Death Eaters?"

"I guess," Ron replied.

"Oui!" Fleur yelled. "E killed our headmas'er!"

Hagrid ran to a boulder near by, ripped it out of the ground with seeming ease and tossed it at the floating wizard.

MacNair's yellow eyes, penetrating the dark sky, turned to the hurled boulder. Reacting quickly, MacNair tossed a ball of energy through the boulder, shattering it to debris.

"Well, I'll be," Hagrid said, putting his hands on his hips.

MacNair let out a deep, rumbling laugh. "You think a mere physical attack can harm me?" he asked, his voice almost making the ground tremble.

Sirius jumped out over his boulder, Ginny quickly in tow, and started throwing attacks. This time, MacNair wasn't paying attention. However, the attacks meant little, as the floating man simply shook off the Stupefy spells.

Sirius came to a halt, completely out of breath.

"I don't know, guys!" Sirius yelled. "I'm completely stumped, y'know?"

"Wha' do we do?" Fleur asked. 

"Tis simply, little one," MacNair laughed. "Ye give yuirself up, and come wit' me, or ye die. One or the other will do."

"Give up?" Sirius asked, standing straight up. "And let you take us to Voldemort? I don't care if you're black, purple, or green, MacNair, you'll not soon bring us in to that prissy."

MacNair let out another deep, grumbling laugh. "I hoped you would say that, Black."

MacNair turned and raised his hand directly at Black. Opening his fist into an outstretched hand, he lowered it, seemingly scooping up something, then ripped it straight into the air. Just as he did this, a great hand shot up out of the dirt below Sirius, wrapping itself around him and squeezing. 

Ginny jumped up with her wand, trying to rip Black out.

"Ah, ah, my little red one," Sirius laughed, pointing his other hand at her. Out of nowhere, dozens and dozens of vampire bats swarmed up and around her, knocking her to the sand. She fought around viciously, trying to knock them off.

"Ginny!" Hagrid yelled, running to help you. "Don't swat, it'll only make them madder!"

"You stay away!" MacNair screamed. With a wave of his hand, and a poof of dust, Hagrid was turned into a little mouse. The gray mouse stood on its hind legs, wearing a long beard and hair, and looking exactly like a little Hagrid. 

"Hmmmm," MacNair said. "Something missing." He twinkled his fingers, and a large tabby cat appeared behind Hagrid, hissing. Hagrid took off running, darting left and right to try to avoid the cat's pounces.

"Stupefy!" Fleur commanded, pointing her wand at the cat. The cat was instantly knocked away, and passed out on the rocky beach. It disappeared after a second. 

Fleur turned to Sirius, and yelled out, "Accio, Sirius!" The large hand tried to hold on tightly to the body, but Sirius's body finally crumbled right through the rough surface and floated over to Fleur and Ron. Sirius was passed out, however, and likely had some broken ribs.

Fleur started to turn to Ginny, but before she could, she felt a sharp pain on her hand. The young woman looked down at her hand, and a very large, painful boil appeared. Then another appeared above it. Suddenly, her whole body began to burn, as boils appeared all over. She let out a scream, and fell to the ground, doubled over in pain.

"My little pretty," MacNair laughed. "You will nae interfere again."

Ron bent over Fleur, trying to help her, but he couldn't think of the right spell. He looked into her tearing eyes. "What? What do I do?" he asked, pleading with her.

However, he didn't get an answer. Her head lobbed back, and she passed out. Ron reached down and felt a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He looked to Ginny, who was now swarmed with bats, trying still to run, but weak from the blood she had lost. He wanted to help her, but realized, the only way to really help everyone was not to directly help them.

He picked his wand up and held it tightly, turning to MacNair.

"Ah, yesyou mus' be lovely's' sister, there, m'boy," MacNair said, lowering himself to the ground. He stood over 9' tall, now, and spikes came from all over his body. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, and flickers of electricity seemed to fill the air around him.

__

"Why me?" Ron thought to himself. _"Why does this come down to me? Why can't Harry and Hermione be here?"_

"You, little Weasley, will be the first to die at my powers," MacNair said, slowly walking towards Ron and raising his hand.

Ron, eyeing the crystal that was still held in the dark Wizard's hand, called out nervously, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell rattled the crystal a little, but the white toothy grin from MacNair showed how little power Ron had over the old man. Ron threw his head to the air. "Something! Anything!" he yelled.

As the Goliath drew near, Ron staggered back. He tripped and fell over a small rock, landing hard on his back. His red hair flew into his eyes, and after he pulled it away, he saw the Wizard standing over him. 

A small mouse ran and leaped on his chest and threw its little arms out. "Ye'll have te git through me!" the little pipsqueak voice rang out from the mouse.

"Get outta the way, rat!" MacNair yelled, and sent a bolt of lighting from his finger, shooting Hagrid across the beach.

"Ye, boy, will be the first to die by me hand," the Wizard laughed, putting his hand over Ron's face. The hand gripped all the way around his head, and he felt his face suddenly getting very hot, as he was lifted into the air by his head.

Between the pinky and ring finger, Ron saw something flash. "_The Crystal_!" he thought. With the last of his strength, the young man kicked as hard as he could with his foot. The crystal, surprisingly, shot out from MacNair's hand, and landed in the sand.

"NO!" MacNair screamed, dropping Ron as he shriveled up quickly. Ron slammed on the rocks hard. Wincing in pain, he slowly looked up and watched as the dark, 9' tall creature withered away to an old, 6' man, who hunched over.

Ron started to make for the Crystal, eyes wide open.

"NO YOU DON'T" The old Irish accent screamed out. Ron rolled over in pain, getting kicked in the stomach hard by MacNair.

The old man turned and made his way to the crystal in the sand.

"NO!" Ron yelled, holding his wand out.

Just before his fingers laid upon the smooth surface of the sliver, something snatched it up and darted away.

"Hagrid!" MacNair yelled, fumbling for his wand.

Hagrid ran on three legs, holding the sliver, which was bigger than he was, in his free arm. The mouse zig-zagged, as MacNair shot spells at him. 

"Ye'll not get far," MacNair's tired voice cackled. "I, have a nice surprise that overcomes my age."

MacNair hunched over in pain as several spikes shot out from his spine and large wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. His mouth and body contorted, and a long, spiky tail sprung from his backside. MacNair then tripled in size and snorted fire.

"An Animagus!" Ron yelled, pulling himself up. "A Horntail? How?"

The large dragon leapt to the air, wings swinging twice with a mighty power. The dragon landed on top of the mouse, which tried to scurry around any of the legs surrounding it.

"Retairirus!" Ginny's voice broke out. The familiar purple flash shot out from her wand, and suddenly, MacNair was no longer a dragon, but a human again. He looked up at her, puzzled and scared, noticing the great number of dead bats lying on the ground behind her. "A little spell I worked long and hard on, old man! Turns Animaguses back to their true form!"

"Ye, Lovely, ave spent too much time working on de wrong spells!" MacNair said. Quick as a flash, he shot his arm down to the sand and snapped up Hagrid, still holding on to the crystal.

Hagrid squeaked loudly, "Ginny, here!" He threw the sliver as hard as he could, which was pretty hard, considering he was only a mouse. 

Ginny started to run for the crystal as MacNair pointed his wand up, dropping Hagrid. The young woman jumped to get it before he attempted his accio spell. However, MacNair never intended to do the accio spell. Instead, the dreaded magical words came out of his mouth, "Avada Kedavra."

A great, green flash filled the air, and Ginny's lifeless body hit the ground hard.

Ron and Hagrid, the only ones awake, stood in shock. "G–Ginny?" Ron whispered breathlessly.

"Stupid little girl," MacNair laughed.

Ron, barely able to control himself quickly pointed the wand at the crystal. "Accio crystal!" he shouted, and the crystal flipped through the air to his hand.

MacNair suddenly stopped laughing, and looked at Ron with horror.

"You MONSTER!" Ron yelled. His body suddenly began to glow a dim golden color. His eyes now glowed bright yellow, and the sliver melted into his hand. He wasn't thinking at all, as his body raised into the air. "You didn't have to kill herShe was my sister!"

Ron let out a blood-curdling scream, and threw both his fists forward. Two enormous bursts of energy shot out of his hands and left craters where the screaming MacNair had been standing. Nothing was left.

A tear came to Ron's eye, and he suddenly felt like he had no control over his body. "No," he whispered. "No"

He closed his eyes, and felt his body slowly floating a little higher in the air. Startled, Ron quickly opened his eyes and realized that his body was moving of its own accord. He couldn't understand what was going on. The body floated up, then softly landed on his knees on the sand. One hand lay flat on the ground, while his fist was raised above his body.

Suddenly, the fist slammed down into the ground, and great waves of golden energy shot across the opening. Each wave striking all the bodies around him. Ron's body stood up, then he rolled his eyes back, and fell to the ground.

Hagrid, now normal sized winked wildly, trying to regain his composure. Something stirred at his feet. He looked down to see Ginny suddenly blinking wildly, her eyes trying to adjust to light of some sorts.

Fleur, her skin now clear, and Sirius, with no broken bones, stood up and looked around.

"What–what happened?" Ginny asked, looking at Hagrid as he leaned down over her.

"I–Ron–HeI dunno if'n I kin explain it, darlin'," he said, mouth hanging open.

"Ees Roun okay?" Fleur asked, running to his body. 

"I–I think he's just exhausted!" Hagrid said, a smile coming across his face. "The bloody runt saved us all!"

***

"Ah, here it is, I believe!" Hermione said at long last, holding the book up. She turned to Snape and Harry, both looking over other books in the badly damaged library at Hogwarts. Dobby and Winky lay in small beds conjured up by Snape at the end of the table.

Hermione cleared her throat and read clearly, "The magical crystals of Merlin and Le Fay: Created in the 5th century by the rivaling Wizards, Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. Both Crystals are said to be made of the elements of the earth, collected by the Knights of the Round under Arthur's guidance. Forged from the Grail before it was lost forever, each crystal is said to be able to bring out one's true heart. If the holder should be possessed of evil, then they will turn the color of their heart, and their powers will be extended to their dreams. If the holder should be noble and ambitious, they will turn golden, and be able to restore any and all illnesses"

Harry and Snape sat for a moment in silence. "Is that all?" Harry asked. "I thought Dobby said there were supposed to be four of these things."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said. "Under History it tells about that. Both Crystals went their separate ways after the fall of Camelot, and went through many hands before falling into the worst possible conditions. Two rival and evil Wizards captured the crystals and set about destroying much of Europe around 900. After a great war, the Wizards were defeated, and it was decided that the crystals should be destroyed. When they tried to destroy the Crystal of Merlin, it shattered into three pieces. Each of the three was 1/3 as powerful as the original, but still capable of doing great deeds of magic. Because they were afraid of creating more of these slivers,' they hid the three shards of crystal and the Crystal of Le Fay."

"Does the book say where the Slivers are, now?" Snape asked.

"Nothis just has history in it. It does say that each of the slivers contains different elements within them, though, as I said earlier. There is a Firal Sliver, an Ariel Sliver, and an Earth Sliver. The Water element is contained within the Glacial' Sliver, which is Le Fay's Crystal. The three smaller slivers are as powerful as the Glacial Sliver."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Dobby said that Voldemort is looking in the Ice Caverns for the Glacial Sliver. He said he has to get at least that and one other. If we can get the three, or even just the one, and keep the others out of his hands, maybe this will be enough to bring him down?"

"Yes," Snape said, leaning back in thought. "Only problem is, these Slivers have been hidden so well so long, that they are only spoken of as legends."

"There's always some truth to legends," Hermione said. "Or so Dumbledore used to say."

"We should try to get the Glacial Sliver first," Snape said. "Voldemort already has a lead on us, so we'll have to move fast. We won't be able to Apparate, as the area of the Ice Caves will keep us from doing so by charms. So, we'll have to fly in best we can."

"We can't put all of our eggs in one basket," Harry said. "We need to find the others, as well. Voldemort undoubtedly has his followers searching everywhere for those, as well."

"Okay, then, who should go to the caverns, and where should the rest of us look?" Hermione asked.

"Beaxbatons will still have its library free. They may have more books on the Slivers, being on the continent," Snape said. "As far as the Ice Caverns go, this is really Potter's areasneaking in and out of things under people's nose."

"I'll go, too, then," Hermione said. "We can–"

"No," Harry said. "Snape and you are both in danger right now. Both of you are wanted by the Death Eaters and Death Squads. I don't want you walking right into their hands. Ron and the rest of Gryffindor is at Beuaxbatons, right? You two will be best off with them. Besides, their help will be needed searching for the slivers."

"ButI don't think you should go alone," Hermione said, lowering her head. "You're wanted, too, y'know. More than we."

"Someone has to," Harry said. "If I can get it before Voldemort does, maybe then we can beat them."

"I have to agree with Potter," Snape said, sounding as if he hated saying the words. "Besides, if Potter dies, the world will be a little better."

"What is in this cave?" Hermione asked, looking at Snape, and ignoring his comment.

Snape laughed. "You think they let people know that? I only know that the cave is located in the middle of Greenland, close to the Snow people's home. And I only know that because Dumbledore once told me about the Snow people." 

"Then I really don't think you should go without help," Hermione said. "We could get Ron, or Ginny to go with you."

"There's just not enough time, Hermione," Harry said. "Don't worry about me, thoughI'll be fine. Been in worse spots than this."

"Right, well," Snape said, closing up his book. "I guess I'll give you two a moment, then." The Professor walked out of the room and waited around the corner from the library.

"H–HarryI justI can't"

Harry let out a sigh. Hermione couldn't find the words. She stood up and walked around the table and hugged him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Come back, okay?" she asked.

"Promise," Harry said, closing his eyes and hugging her back.

"Ahem," Snape said, coming back to the room. Hermione straightened up, revealing tear streaks on her face. Snape walked over to the Elves, and turned to Potter. "IF you do get the Crystal, and the legends are true, you'll know how to use it. It'll actually use you, I believe, at times. Don't worry about finding us. You'll know how to defeat him, just go and get him, Potter."

"Okay," Harry responded.

"Oh, and don't get any ideas. I still hate you. And I still hate your dad," he said. "Goodbye, then." With that, he disaparated, taking the elves with him.

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said. "Be careful, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched as she faded away. "You, too."

***

"Percy Weasley?" the wizard asked, walking up in his black robes and sunglasses. 

Percy looked at the man who was quickly walking at him. Two more were walking from another direction. He had finally found Wrigley Field, and was about to Disaparate to the inside of the stadium, when these men popped out.

"Um, yes?" Percy asked, looking at the men, and trying not to sound British. He wasn't very good at it.

"We're with the Federal Bureau of Witchcraft and Wizardry Investigations, would you mind coming with us?" the agent asked.

"Umwhat, exactly is this in regards to?" Percy asked. 

"Well, sir, it is odd that the Minister of Magical Affairs of Great Britain would try to get into Wrigley Field. Wrigley Field also happens to be the last operating post of an organization called the Death Eaters. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Um, no" Percy lied, trying to act innocent.

"Mr. Weasley, I strongly suggest you come with us. I wouldn't want to make a scene in the middle of all of these Flats, sir."

"Flats?" Percy asked.

"What you call Muggles, sir."

"Oh, right," Percy said. "Are you sure I couldn't just come down laterI really have an important meeting right now"

"No, sir, that meeting is why we need to have you come with us."

"Ohokay, then," Percy said, very shaken. "Am I under arrest?"

"No, sirin fact, we need your help. However, I would say, either way, you are in trouble, sir."

Percy nodded his head and started walking with the FBWWI Agent. "You don't know the half of it."

***

"Welcome to Greenland, your greatness," Wormtail said, bowing low. "I find your company here is most pleasant to me."

"Stuff it, you stupid sod," the young man said. He walked with a heavy cloak over his shoulder, and his blond hair slicked back. His big sunglasses covered his eyes, even though there was no sun out in the frigid land. "Just show me the caverns before I stomp you."

"Right this way, Lord Draco, and the great one's friends," Wormtail said, showing the way. Two very large men, wearing similar sunglasses and large cloaks flanked the young man, who also had a very beautiful blond girl on his right arm.

"Let's cut through the crap, right?" Draco said, turning to Wormtail. "I don't want your filthy hands on me, and I don't want to hear your sniveling. Just show us the way to the caverns, and to my Father, and leave us alone."

"Yes, yes, Lord Draco," Wormtail said. He walked them through a cleared out snow trail that wrapped around a wide mountain. It was a bit of a walk, and Draco complained tirelessly the whole way. His companions followed suit.

Finally, they came to a tiny whole in front of, and facing the mountain. There was a large ring of mountains in all directions, but at the heart of these mountains was an open ice-field that looked like a lake. The hole, barely big enough to crawl through led to the great ice-caverns that stretched out under the Glacier at this field.

"That's it?" Draco asked. "That's the great Ice Caverns?"

"Yes, my lordif you'll just step this way"

Draco sneered as he leaned down and started to crawl in. His companions followed, and finally, Wormtail brought up the rear. They crawled down for a short way before the mouth opened up into a great cavern. The cavern was wide enough to hold three Roman Coliseums, and great stalagmites jutted out everywhere. Unlike the ice above or in the small tunnel, the ice chamber was blue, and flashes of light soared across the ice. One torch, at the center of the room was able to light the whole series of caverns because the ice reflected almost all the light that hit it.

Even Draco seemed somewhat impressed, as he worked his way down the icy stairs. At the center of the room, having only arrived an hour ago, stood Lucius, Avery, and several other Wizards Draco didn't recognize.

As he walked closer, he heard his dad talking, "don't know anything about these cavernsbe alert, and when you find the sliver, do not touch it, only send your pigmy owl to us, and we'll tell Lord Voldemort."

"Father," Draco said with a smile. The two embraced, but it was a slight embrace. "Why does this have to be in such a cold area of the world? Why can't they ever put crystals in Rome, or the Virgin Islands?"

Lucius laughed. "I only wish, my son, that they would. However, most Wizards don't have the great tastes we do. Are you going to journey into the caverns?"

Draco looked around and shrugged. "I suppose so," he yawned. It was an act, however. Draco wanted desperately to find this crystal. If half the things he had heard about it were true, then he wanted it in his hands first.

"Very well," Lucius said, snapping his fingers. A very large man ran over immediately. "Accompany my son. Anything happens to him, and they'll never know where to find your family, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Draco laughed and turned to the next cave and began walking. "This had better be easy to get to."

***

(Writer's note: I hope you're enjoying thisI will do my best to post in the next few days. I try to get one chapter out everyday, but I'm going to be very busy this week with the fencing club and family coming down, so I'm sorry if I don't get something out everyday. I will do my absolute best, however to get these things out. If I slip up one day, I'll be sure to get two out the next to catch it up. Thank you so much to all out there who are reading this. It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying this.

Also, this chapter's dedicated to "Kathy." Thanks for all the reviews you keep leaving. Finally, thanks to just everyone who leaves a review. It's really nice of you to take the time to say anything. Even if you don't leave a review, if you're this far in the story, wow! Cool Beans, thanks for reading!

Enjoy, all. Cheers! ~Chris)


	9. The Ice Caverns

**__**

Chapter 9

~ The Ice Caverns ~

The stars shined so brightly over the glacier.

Like little jewels in the deep black ocean of space, they were the lone symbol of peace in Harry's everyday life. Way up here, where the sky was so clear, so far away from the city lights and the pollution, the stars were even brighter than he could ever imagine.

The young man took in one long gaze at the peaceful stars, knowing he wouldn't see them again for sometime, if at all, as he stood outside the small entrance to the cave, his sneakoscope going wild in his pocket. He had used it with a few other instruments handed down to him over the last few years to finally find the Snow People's Village, and finally, the Ice Cavern. Actually, it hadn't been too hard to find, as there wasn't much in the way of magical forces around this part of the world.

Harry stuffed his sneakoscope into a sock, silencing it, put it back in his pocket and looked into the cave. He hid his Firebolt around the bend of the mountain in a deep snow drift, careful not to leave any tracks. However, Harry couldn't help but think he might somehow need it.

The young man turned and entered the small tunnel, crawling on all hands and knees through the ice, careful to not let any hands or feet spill out from under his invisibility cloak. Even if someone was coming from the other direction it wouldn't matter at all, as he couldn't hope to get around them or back out in time.

Finally, after what seemed a long, long time, Harry came out on the other side of the tunnel and plopped down on the ground. The Cavern was absolutely enormous. Stalagtites and Stalagmites shot out in all directions from the blue ice. Several layers of plateaus and a long series of stairs carved out from magic.

Harry stood in awe for just a moment, trying to take in the very size and beauty the cavern held. 

"Three Wizard's bodies have already been drug out from the northern caves. We haven't heard yet from the southern caves, while the eastern caves are continuing on their way."

Harry's attention drifted from the gigantic icicles to the men standing at the center of the room, looking like ants next to the mouths of several large caves and tunnels. At once, Harry recognized Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father. He had run into this very unpleasant individual several times at Hogwarts over the years.

The woman standing next to Draco, however, Harry didn't recognize. She wore a tight blue robe, with a thick black cloak, had long brown hair that she twisted around in long braids, and wore pink ribbons to keep her hair back. Even at this distance, Harry could see she was quite striking.

"Then mark off the northern caverns, Aurora," Lucius snapped. "Do I have to do everything for you?"

"No, milord, but I thought I would ask, what should we do with the bodies?" she asked.

"Throw them out into the snow. They have outlived their usefulness."

As Malfoy laughed and walked toward the east cave, Aurora motioned to the northern caves, and a couple of bodies floated out, blood dripping onto the ice as they floated down.

Harry rushed down to the bottom of the cavern, careful not to slip or make any noise. He stepped off the bottom stair and walked towards the northern caves to get a look down the long tunnels, just as Aurora took the bodies up the stairs and back out of the cave. Harry was now alone in the Cavern.

He took out his Sneakoscope to try to see if it was any indication as to which direction he should take. Obviously, the Death Eaters had simply sent men down each cave. If bodies were coming back, that meant that not only was there wrong caves, but you may very well end your life by choosing the wrong cave.

The Sneakoscope, as Harry feared, was now dead. It seemed, any magic item that could help one find the treasure was completely useless.

The young wizard turned and walked back out to the center and observed the caves, trying to see if there were maybe symbols at the top, or even a lot of dented ice at the floors to indicate a lot of travel. Unfortunately, he only found blood trails back up to the north.

"There has to be something," Harry whispered to himself, looking around. "Can't just be all luck."

A scream suddenly filled the cavern, startling Harry. The Wizard looked around, trying to find where it came from, and figured it must have been the eastern-most cave. Harry looked around wildly and tried to see if anyone was coming. No one seemed to even notice. That is, if anyone was left alive in the other tunnels.

Harry pulled out his wand and walked forward into the tunnel. He hated to, but he felt he had no choice. If someone was still alive down there, he would need help.

As soon as Harry walked through the entrance, the mouth of the cave suddenly shut behind him, almost clipping his cloak. Harry snapped around, and watched as several more icicles shot out from the entrance, further blocking the exit.

Harry let out a deep breath, steam coming from his mouth and out into the cavern. He reached up to scratch his head, and noticed something. He could see his reflection in the ice. The young man looked down and saw his body through the cloak. Obviously, the cloak wouldn't help him, here. He pulled off the cloak and tucked it away inside his black cloak.

Harry turned and started to walk carefully down the large tunnel, looking in all directions for trouble, but saw nothing. He was breathing heavily, and felt the sweat on his forehead beginning to turn a little icy. 

Something shot across the room, suddenly, catching Harry's attention. He didn't see it come above him, just in reflections in the blue ice. Harry looked around, wand ready. Nothing.

He gathered what courage he could find, and turned to start down the hallway again. He barely took more than two steps when the jagged point of an icicle shot straight up out of the ground between his legs. Relying purely on instinct, Harry fell backwards, just missing the point tearing into hiswell, you know

Harry felt the earth shake a little, and realized more icicles were coming. He pointed his wand and tried to put up a shield, but nothing happened. The wand, and all magic within the cavern was dead.

Harry lifted himself up to his feet and hands and scrambled as fast as he could backwards, as two more icicles shot up out of the ice, each getting larger and larger. Finally, at the third, which would have shot straight through his back, Harry rolled, felling the icicle rip through his cloak's sleeve. 

"Gotta get to my feet!" Harry said to himself, and pushed as hard as he could with his hands, just as another icicle shot up behind him.

Jumping to a full out sprint, Harry zig-zagged down the tunnel as icicle after icicle shot out of the ground at his feet. One finally caught his leg, and sent him sliding across the ice, his arms and legs spread out.

Harry rolled, just avoiding another Icicle shooting up from under him. Just as he stopped, an icicle fell from the roof of the tunnel, landing next to him, just under his armpit. Harry pulled himself up, dodging another couple of attacks, and spotted what appeared to be hard, dry ground ahead. Surely, the icicles couldn't get him, there.

He stood up and darted forward, but before he got very far, he heard someone screaming from behind. The voice was very familiar.

"Harry!" the redhead yelled. "Help me!"

Harry looked over his shoulder and spotted Ginny, dangling from an icicle hanging out from the side of the tunnel.

"_Ginny_?" he thought. _How? She can't be here! It must be a trick of some sort!_

Harry looked back at the dry land, the safety, then back to Ginny. He clenched his fist, and threw his body against the wall of the tunnel, using the momentum to change directions and take off for the young woman. "_I can't risk it being her!"_

He quickly darted around the shooting icicles, which were now shooting out of the walls, as well as falling from the ceiling and up from the floor. Harry felt like he was practicing Quidditch.

Harry threw his body up, and kicked off another Icicle, which the tunnel seemed to be full of, now, and jumped up to Ginny, ripping her down from the icicle, just as two more crashed into the wall where she had been hanging.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. "I was in France, then all of a sudden I was–"

"Tell me in a sec, Ginny, okay?" Harry said, trying to concentrate hard on the ice. He held her body over his shoulder and continued running as hard as he could. He dodged the attacks again and again, now having to watch to make sure she wasn't hurt, either.

Suddenly, one of the icicles shot out right in front of him. Harry wasn't able to stop in time, and Ginny went flying out of his arms and onto the ice, sliding into the wall. 

"Ginny!" Harry screamed. He shot out from around the icicle, dodging another falling attack, and dived for her. She cried out as he took her hand and ran past the farthest icicles. Suddenly, the dry ground wasn't there, anymore. It was now at the end of a long dropping slope in the tunnel. "What the?"

"What's happening, Harry?" Ginny yelled, holding him tightly. 

Harry bit his lip and slammed his foot through an icicle that had fallen to the ground, knocking it over. He turned the icicle around and mounted it, pulling Ginny in front of him. "Hold on!" he yelled, kicking off with his foot.

The icicle shot down the slope, with more icicles shooting out like bullets from the walls, barely missing the two as they rocketed by. Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, while Harry tried to steer with his feet. 

"Almost there!" Harry shouted, swinging the sled around to dodge an uprising. The icicle slammed into the dirty ground and toppled over, spilling its passengers out and onto the ground, rolling over. 

Harry felt warm moisture on his upper lip, and his head was spinning around. The cold, hard dirt under him never felt so good, though. They must have reached the bottom of the Glacier, was all Harry could guess, but he was just happy that the tunnel couldn't shoot anymore icicles up at him. Now, he just had to make sure they didn't drop anything on him.

"Ginny?" Harry gasped, trying to regain his composure. There was no answer. He carefully sat up, wiping the blood from his lip and looked around. He was sitting on ice again, and Ginny wasn't there. Furthermore, there were no icicles sticking in the cave behind him, nor was there a long slope, either. In fact, Harry could still see the entrance not far away. 

Harry stood up, holding onto the wall and looked back down the tunnel. He wondered if Ginny had ever really been there at all. At any rate, the attacks had stopped, and this comforted Harry to no end. He turned and started walking down the winding tunnel again.

"Help!" the voice he heard earlier yelled out. "Please? Anyone?"

Harry held his arm to his gut, trying to stop the pain at his stomach. "Hold on! Someone's coming!" Harry yelled, hoping maybe they could come help him.

"Stay" a deep rumbling voice echoed through the cavern. The tunnel shook violently with the voice. Harry fell down from the earthquake, and looked around wildly.

"What? Who are you?" he yelled.

"Stay" it repeated. This time, a few chunks of ice fell from the roof and cracked on the floor. Harry looked around wildly, trying to see a way out, but then the earth stopped shaking. 

"I, uhI'm coming! Stay where you are!" Harry yelled.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" the booming voice screamed out. Harry heard shattering sounds behind him and watched in horror as the cavern behind him seemed to shatter away into bits and fall into nothingness.

The young Wizard turned and took off running, every step getting harder as the shattering ice started to crack beneath his feet. He felt as though he were not only running on the ice, but running up stairs, as well, trying to keep up with the falling floor.

Harry closed his eyes and reached deep inside himself, trying to reach past the burning lungs, the hurt ribs, and the sore legs, trying to find that extra push to get ahead and get out.

Suddnely, the ground gave way. However, instead of falling into nothingness, Harry found himself sliding down a long icy slide, barely big enough for him to fit through. 

He tried to claw at the icy and slow himself down, but to no effect. The blue ice seemed almost hot to the touch. Finally, he came flying out of the cavern and was stopped by a huge embankment of snow.

Harry lay on his back, looking up at the bright white sky above him. There seemed to be no roof above, only a thick, white fog that was no more than 20 feet above. He couldn't see any ceiling, though. 

The snow around him was thick, however, like a deep pillow. He lifted his head painfully, and looked around. It looked almost like he was out in the snowfields above again. This room was so vast and expansive, it seemed to have no walls, save the one he just shot out of. Something only a couple of yards away caught his attention, however. It looked likefire?

Harry stood up as quickly as possible, trying to see what it was. The fire appeared to be cutting through the snow, writing a message. Harry squinted his eyes and looked at the black letters on the large white snowsheet. _Do not go quietly, into the dark night, Harry. A.D._

"A.D.?" Harry gasped. "Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry started to raise his hand to yell out to Dumbledore, but the ground beneath him suddenly gave way in a great crash, and he found himself once again shooting down a long tunnel.

This time, instead of a soft landing, he came out of the relatively short tunnel, and landed on hard ice. It looked like a cavern molded in the same fashion as the one he first saw when he entered the whole cave.

However, here, there appeared to be a large statue curled up in the middle of the room. 

Harry brushed the snow off and started walking down the stairs, taking advantage of the calm to catch his breath. He stepped off the last step and staggered across the room to a sealed off entrance to another pathway. The young Wizard looked around for a doorknob or something when he heard what sounded like metal skidding against metal.

Slowly, Harry turned around, looking to the center of the room.

The ice sculpture was moving. It had the form of a Wyvern, a two-legged dragon, but the ice only seemed to make up the bones and skeleton of the beast. The creature's wings and arms stretched out, as though it had waited that way for some time, now. It let out a deep rumbling like the voice that shook the tunnel before, and a bright green glow came to the creature's eyes.

Harry's mouth dropped, and he turned to run. The Wyvern threw its arms straight down, shooting more icicles across the room, and stopping Harry in his tracks. 

"NO!" Harry yelled, turning to the creature. "Whatever you are, I'm so sick and tired of playing your games! I'm not going to run anymore!"

The creature let out a low, rumbling laugh. It took three huge steps and swung its tail around, sending the icy shards slamming into Harry, and sending him flying through the room. He landed hard on the ground, fighting for consciousness.

"You give up after coming so far?" the deep voice grumbled. "No one has dared come so far into the caverns, and you give up. Maybemaybe you aren't cut out for the sliver after all."

Harry rolled over, trying to steady himself and fight the darkness that was overwhelming him. "What are you talkingtalking about?" he asked weakly.

"Magic alone does not define us, young Potter," the Wyvern said, crouching down to look at him. "What we do without our dearest safety guards is what we are on the inside. Do we run for safety, or do we help our friends? Do we help strangers, or do we run from the danger? Can we press on even though we're tired?"

"Thisthis is all a test?" Harry said, pulling himself up. "For what?"

"To keep the sliver from the hands of evilonly one with a truly brave soul can ever reach so far into the dungeon. Many have tried today, and only you have succeeded thus far."

"Youyou killed those men?"

The Wyvern seemed to smile. "They will revive when they leave the cavern."

Harry let out a long breath. "I'm such a fool. I was never in danger. Ginny was never in danger. Then, I quit when I was so close."

"On the contrary," the voice said, suddenly becoming much higher and female. "You stood up to the Wyvern. You refused to continue a pointless match. You showed cleverness. That which so few show."

Harry rubbed his eyes as an old woman walked towards him. The Wyvern was nowhere to be found, now, only a tall, white-haired woman, wearing ancient clothes. She walked up to the young man and started looking closely at his face, pulling his cheeks back here and there.

"Why, exactly, do you seek the Sliver?" she asked.

"Ionly wished to keep it from Voldemort's hands. To use it to stop him once and for all," Harry said, trying to pull away from her. 

She let out a small laugh. "And you think some Crystal will do that?"

"Won't it?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Maybe," the woman said, turning to the sealed doorway. "The Crystal enhances what is in our hearts. Merlin worked hard to make it that way. That way, even powerful Wizards who wielded it could be defeated. If this Voldemort' gets it, it may do nothing more than bring his true powers out."

"But, that would be bad," Harry said.

"Why?" the lady asked, waving her hands and opening the door. "Maybe his true powers are already out. Maybe you don't need the crystal."

"But what if his true powers aren't even out, yet? What if he does so much more evil?"

"Then, my boy, you will simply have to find a way around it. But, worry not. He and his little fools will not penetrate my cavern."

Harry followed her into the room. It was a living room, bed at one side, and a blue fire burning over the fire. At the center of the room, on a large illuminated podium stood a crystal, rotating in the middle of the air. It was blue, and barely larger than Harry's fist. He was awestruck by its simplicity.

"Believe me, kid, if I had known that Merlin would make his crystal to work that way, I would never have made mine in the same manner."

"Yours?" Harry asked, turning to the lady. "If that's yours, then that makes you"

"Yes, deary, I'm Morgan Le Fay," the lady smiled, stirring a pot over the fire.

"But, you'reyou, I meanWell, you"

"I'm supposed to be dead? Yeah, I knowmakes life a little easier when everyone thinks you're dead."

"I thought you wereyou knowI mean"

"Evil?" Le Fay asked. "Don't always believe what you read in the History books, kid. Remember, the winning side always gets to write the history books. Besides, you're Harry Potter. I'm rather honored to have you, here. Even I've heard of you."

"But you hadn't heard of Voldemort?"

"Yes, I have, unfortunately. Met him once, even."

"And I'm sure he would like to meet you again," an older male's voice rang through the room. Harry, startled, looked at the entrance and saw Lucius Malfoy, Draco, and the lady called Aurora standing at the door, smiling. "Thank you, Potter, for finding the way through and keeping this old bag's attention away from us."

Harry's heart filled with rage at the sight of Draco. "You" he said, venomously. 

"Leave my house!" Le Fay screamed, throwing a fireball from her hand to Lucius. Before it could hit, though, Aurora hit the fireball away with her wand. 

"Ah-ah," Aurora said, smiling. "No one hits the boss."

Draco pointed his wand and yelled out "Crucio!" Le Fay, not ready for the attack, doubled over in agony. 

"TheHarry!" she screamed, tears at her eyes.

Harry looked at the Crystal, but couldn't go. He turned to Draco, pulling out his wand and yelled, "Expelliarus!" The wand shot out of Draco's hand.

Before he could continue the attack, he was hit by a spell from Aurora. Lucius attacked Le Fay, and a full battle exploded in the room.

Harry shielded himself from attacks by Aurora, and tried to throw some back, but had a hard time hitting her. Meanwhile, Le Fay and Lucius were blowing things up on the other side of the room. 

After about four explosions, they stopped. Harry peered around the corner, and saw both were knocked out. Le Fay wasn't breathing, but Lucius was.

"That's right, Potter!" Aurora yelled. "She's dead, like you will be!"

"She was only a ghost, anyway, Aurora!" Harry yelled. "A guardian! Her powers will grow again in a few minutes. By then, I'll have knocked you out!"

Aurora laughed. "You're that sure of yourself, huh?"

Harry darted out from behind the podium, shooting wildly with his wand and diving behind a bed. A small explosion behind him sent him flying forward, and he pointed his wand, looked up and yelled out, "Stupefy!"

Aurora was out before she hit the floor.

Harry turned and looked to the Crystal, trying to make sure he got to it before–

"Draco!" Harry gasped. Draco reached across the podium, a wild look on his face. "Don't touch it!"

He started to point his wand at the young man, but Draco beat him to the draw. Harry felt his wand shoot out of his hand, and dived behind the podium, again.

Draco began laughing wildly. "It's mine, Harry!" he yelled, his wand still pointed at where Harry was. "The Crystal! I can take over the world, now. Destroy all Mudbloods and Muggles."  
"Just like how you destroyed Cho!" he yelled, his heart full of rage. "She was unarmed, how could you?'

"Cry me a river, Potter," Draco yelled. "Besides, Voldemort ordered me to, and you don't defy Voldemort! Until now. Now, I have the power to destroy him, you, and anyone else who doesn't do what I want."

Harry summoned all the courage he could muster, breathing very hard, and dived out from behind the podium he was hiding behind, rolled across the floor, and whipped up the wand.

He pulled up the point, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The attack never landed. Draco, now holding the crystal, simply brushed it aside.

He turned and laughed, his wand pointed at Harry. "Now, Potter, after all this timeyou will die"

"No one kills Potter except me," a dark familiar voice echoed through the chamber. 

Harry looked up and saw the tall, dark man striding through the doorway, wand raised and ready. "Voldemort," Harry gasped.

"You were not to touch the crystal. You were to bring it to me."

"Yeah?" Draco laughed. "Well, now I have the power, old man, and I'm going to destroy you. What are you gonna do about it?"

Voldemort laughed deeply, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. He raised his wand and swung it around a little. Suddenly, the crystal ripped out from Draco's hand and floated across the room to Voldemort. Draco's eyes were as wide as they could go. "How"

"The crystals have bonds with certain people on the earth. The Glacial Sliver, or this crystal, is bonded with the darkest Wizard in the world. That would be me."

The Crystal reached Voldemort's hand, and suddenly dissolved into his skin. His eyes instantly turned dark red, and he seemed to grow slowly and surely.

The dark one turned to Draco and pointed his finger. He laughed and shot a blast of energy out of his finger, slamming Draco into the wall. Harry, though hoping maybe it would kill him, looked over the podium and saw Draco still breathing.

"He is misguided, Potter, that is all. You, however, will not be as fortunate as he."

Voldemort pointed his hand at Harry, who tried to put up a quick shield. He had never seen powers such as these. Suddenly, someone stepped between him and Voldemort.

"Le Fay, get out of the way," Voldemort thundered.

"Let Potter live, and I will let you live," she thundered back. "You know you cannot kill me, and it will only be a little bit of time before I track you down and kill you, Thomas."

Voldemort seemed to turn red. "You are not so great, Witch, as you think."

"Nor are you," Le Fay answered. "Leave. You have what you want, be content."

Voldemort raised his hand, and Draco, Aurora, and Lucius's bodies floated up and out an opening that suddenly appeared at the top of the cave. Voldemort began floating, as well. 

Morgan Le Fay turned to Potter. "You must find the Earth Sliver, Harry. I will send you and your things, now. Go, before it is too late!"

She threw dust on him, and he sneezed. An instant later, he no longer stood in the chamber.

Le Fay looked up to the sky in horror as Voldemort levitated higher than the mountains that surrounded the Ice Caverns.

"Now, the earth will forever know purity of blood," Voldemort said, his voice carrying far and loud. He raised his hand into the air, a purple glow pulsing from it. "Muggles of the world, BEGONE!" he yelled. 

The sky warped and twisted around Voldemort's outstretched fist. Clouds began swarming in, and wrapped around the fist, as the whole sky turned dark purple. Voldemort ripped his hand down, and with a mighty roar, slammed his fist down on an unseen barrier below him. 

Rings of great, flowing lines, looking much like Purple Aurora Borealis shot out from his fist and flashed outward, reaching around the world in an instant and coming back to his fist. The rings were sucked back into Voldemort's hand, and he let out a loud and hard laugh.

"Wha–what just happened?" Draco asked, as he, Aurora, and Lucius stirred and woke up.

"There are no longer Muggles in the world," Voldemort laughed. "I will not destroy the Mudbloods, simply because we need slaves to serve us. But rejoice, my Death Eaters. Victory is at hand. The world is ours."

***

Ron felt the nice, cool, wet cloth on his forehead as he woke up. He couldn't remember anything that happened. He didn't know how he got there, or what had happened. The last thing he remembered wasGinny?

Ron shot up in his bed, breathing hard in the dark room. "GINNY!" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa," the voice with the soft french accent whispered through the room. Fleur quickly ran to the side of the bed and sat, putting her arms on his shoulders. "Ees okay, Roun."

"Ginny!" he cried. "She'sshe's dead, isn't she! I did nothing but watch as he killed her! How did we get away? Did you kill that stupid sod?"

The door opened, flooding the room in light, and Ginny ran through, followed closely by Lupin, Sirius, and Hermione.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, his heart suddenly so full of joy. "You're alive!"

He jumped up from the bed and threw his arms around her and swung her around the room. "Ron! It's okay! I'm fine, really!"

Ron set her down and looked at all the people running into the room. His brothers, and all of Gryffindor, came in, smiles on their faces. Even Snape seemed somewhat pleased he was okay.

"Snape?" he asked, looking startled. He turned and saw the brown-haired girl next to him. "Hermione?"

"It's a long story," Hermione said, smiling and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Fluer hasn't left your side!" Ginny laughed. "She's taken care of you!"

"Oh, man!" Ron said, not sure what to say. The joy overcame him, and he almost passed out, falling on the bed. Fluer lifted him up and held onto him. Ron felt like he was swimming in an ocean of love.

"How didwe get away?" he asked, looking to Sirius.

"Actually, RonYou got us away," he laughed. "Don't you remember?"

"Uh, noactually, I don't."

"You ere brillian'," Fluer laughed. 

Ron couldn't help but enjoy the showers of praise. Usually it was Harry who got all the praise, and for once, he really wanted to enjoy it. He turned to ask Fleur something, but he noticed Hermione was looking out the window.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I don't knowsomething is in the sky."

Suddenly, a bright, purple flash hit the house, and waves of energy shot through the building, knocking people down and causing a good deal of damage to the castle.

Finally, the wave passed, and all of the people started helping each other up.

"What in heaven's name was that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but it had the taste of dark magic," Lupin said angrily. "It reminded me of MacNair's power."

"Could it be?" Hermione asked. "Did Harry fail? Did Voldemort get the crystal?"

The Gryffindors all looked around to each other. No one wanted to answer the question, though, for they all feared it was true.

***

(Writer's notesorry if the quality was a little down on this onestupid computer kept locking up and distracting me. However, I hope you enjoyed this one anyway.

Oh, and this chapter was dedicated to "Crazy Poet," and "The Other Kate," (is that like the other white meat? Just curious). You two write better reviews than I do stories. Thank you for them. 

To all of you, the reviews have been greatreally keep me going! Don't feel you have to leave them, though, I'll keep writing even if you don't leave one. It just makes me feel nice to hear people say they like them. I'm certainly enjoying the story. Seems to have a life of its own sometimes. 

Finally, to anyone who might live in the Knoxville, TN area, we'll be on the news either tomorrow night or Wednesday night. Look for a story on the fencing club on channel 10. You'll get to see what I look like!) 


	10. Earth, Fire, and Family

Chapter 10 **__**

Chapter 10

~ Earth, Fire, and Family ~

(Author's note: I posted this yesterday, but it didn't seem to come up. Sorry about the delay.)

Sometimes the corner of the room is the best place to be. One can listen in carefully to conversations, and not be noticed or bothered. Severus Snape had spent a good deal of his life hiding in corners. That was a big part of why he ended up working for Voldemort. Today, he wondered if maybe he shouldn't be on the other side. After all, Dumbledore, to whom he owed his alliance, was now dead. 

However, as Snape listened to Ginny and Hermione fill everyone in on the occurrences at Hogsmeade and Beauxbatons, including Ron's amazing displays of power, he couldn't help but feel something he had never really felt before: Belonging.

Snape felt that for once he belonged to this group. Even in Voldemort's most powerful days before, when he was a full-blown Death Eater, he never really felt like he belonged. Now, though, he had people to care for. Even with Lupin and Black here, he felt it was up to him to look out for the others in this room.

"So thisthis Sliverwhy is it inside me?" Ron asked, feeling the hard stone lying under his skin. "And why does it itch so much?"

Hermione sighed. "There just wasn't much in the books about it, I'm afraid."

"Stones such as that have a tendency to bond with wizards that they feel are worthy of their power, Weasley," Snape said from the corner. 

"He's right," Lupin said. "It's both a blessing and a curse."

"What if the other Slivers don't want to bond with us?" Ginny asked.

The group looked around at one another, searching for the answer. They were tightly packed into a small classroom at Beauxbatons. Snape stood in the corner, with Sirius leaning on a bookshelf nearby. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Fred sat at the table, while the rest of the group stood around them, all trying to think more clearly. Fleur was gone at the moment, helping the students that survived the attack find their way home.

"I would imagine, that if none of us are worthy, then, at the very least, we should do all we can to hide it," Lupin said. "Keep it from You-Know-Who's hands."

"Destroy it, maybe?" Ron asked.

"Can't," Snape said. "Books said that it's been tried before, by the most powerful wizards in history. Supposedly, only the most powerful can find them."

"Well, then," Hermione said, leaning back in her chair, and running her fingers through her hair, "where do we start?"

"And what about Harry?" Ginny asked, trying not to look at Hermione. "I saw him. He saved my life in some icy cavern last night."

"Undoubtedly, some vehrey strong black art's at work, there, lassie," Hagrid said. "I'm jus' glad yuir back in one piece."

"We need to assume he didn't make it," Snape said. "We have to go on without him. If the blast of energy that swept through last night were any indication, then Voldemort's got the first sliver. If he has, we may be in big trouble."

There was a quick silence, as no one knew what to say. Suddenly, a voice burst out, "You would just love that, wouldn't you!" Hermione screamed. Her face was red, and she was fighting to hold back a tear. "You've wanted Harry dead ever since school!"

Hagrid put his very large hand on Hermione's shoulder and sat her back down. "Easy, Herm easy. We all know tha's no' true."

"Unfortunately, Professor, Snape is right. I can't see how even Harry Potter could have survived an attack from You-Know-Who, if he had the Glacial Sliver," Lupin said quietly. "Even if Harry is alive, as you and I hope, he can't help us, now. He's undoubtedly off somewhere searching for the other sliver, or healing his wounds."

Ginny, who had been somewhat reserved from Hermione, stood and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders, and hugged her gently, trying to give support.

"We have one Sliver," Sirius said. "How do we get the other two?"

Lupin looked at Snape. "What's your plan?"

Snape let a small smile slip out. "Two parties. Equally divided by strength and magic. Consider Weasley our strongest, if he possesses the powers you say he does. We send one after the Earth Sliver, and the other after the Firal Sliver."

"Okay," Ron said. "H–How do we find them, exactly?"

"The first one is simple," Snape said. "I saw it one time. I had no idea what it was, exactly, but I did see it. It was imbedded within one of Dumbledore's best students. Not someone directly involved in all the happenings at Hogwarts, but still accessible to Potter, should something happen to Dumbledore."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Why, your brother, Percy," Snape smiled.

All the Weasley brothers looked from one to another. "Is this some sort of joke?" Fred asked. "Percy's, wellstupid."

"And right in the middle of You-Know-Who's clutches," Ginny said. "He has to work for him."

"No, actually, he's in America," Ron said. As soon as he said it, his eyes lit up, and he looked around wildly. "How did I know that?"

Lupin let out a small laugh. "The Sliver, boy. You'll find a lot of powers coming to you. You'll be the best one to find your brother, so you lead the Snitch Squadron.' Professor Granger, Fred and George, Black, and Hagrid will go with you. Myself, Snape, Charlie, Ginny, and Bill will be "Bludger Squadron," and go to Durmstrang. That was where the last location of the Earth Sliver was known to be, correct, Snape?"

"Correct."

"Very well, then–"

"And where weell I be goingk?" a soft voice with a thick French accent asked. "I do, after all, eentend on goin', too."

"And we'll be glad to have you," Lupin smiled. "Join Snitch Squadron to America."

"New York?" Fleur asked, full of excitement. 

"Chicago, at the moment," Ron answered. 

"Oh," Fleur said, full of disappointment. 

"Death Eaters and Death Squads alike will be after you, so be careful, Ron. Also, we don't know what You-Know-Who did with that purple blast of energy last night, so keep your eyes open," Snape said. "Could be anything out there."

***

Percy blinked quickly and covered his eyes as the single, incredibly bright light was turned on over him in the very dark room. The room was completely dark, and he sat in a chair. He tried to see the walls, but the room seemed to go on for an eternity.

"_Where am I?"_ he thought.

"Another dimension," a voice came out of nowhere. The accent was Midwestern, and a man matching the voice suddenly aparated from thin air next to him. He smiled as Percy looked at him inquisitively. "In this dimension, your thoughts can be heard by anyone, unless they carry one of these," he said, holding up a small crystal tied around his neck.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Casey Crane, investigator for the Federal Bureau of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are Percy Weasley, currently Minister of Magic for the British Parliament, am I correct?"

"Uh, huh." Percy said, looking at the short man, wearing muggle clothing. He looked like one of those detectives on imported American T.V.

"Funny, when the Minister of Magic comes to a place like Chicago, we're usually notified. Are you here on official business?"

Percy stirred a little. How could he tell them he was here at Voldemort's orders?

"We figured Voldemort sent you," Crane said, "Our guys on the inside have kept us informed."

Percy spit at himself for forgetting they could read minds.

"Mr. Weasley, our country doesn't take well to agents of Voldemort coming into our country and disturbing us. Canada isn't particularly happy with your country, right now, either."

"I–I don't know what to do," Percy said. "I can't take him on."

Crane smiled. "We don't expect you to," he said, sitting down in a chair that appeared in thin air. "Lord knows, I certainly wouldn't want to take him on. However, there are ways of getting to him."

"What are you getting at?" Percy asked.

"Thewhat you call, muggles, here have a way of getting information from large drug organizations and mafia type outfits."

"What are drug organizations and mafia type outfits?" Percy asked.

"Forget it," Crane said. "What we want to do is plant you within the Death Eaters, then attack them when we figure out exactly what they are looking for. We can plant a small dimensional portal on you, then when we've figured out what they're doing, we charge through the portal and attack."

Percy let out a long breath. "I don't know about this," he said. "I mean, what if I get caught with the portal?"

"You won't. If you do, you can lie your way out of it, it'll look like a simple charm. Of course, you don't have to do this at all, and we could simply send you to Joliet under arrest for spying."

Percy was startled. He had heard of Joliet. On the top levels, it was a simple muggle prison, but under it, magic spells and charms kept you in seclusion with ogres for guards. Sure, they were stupid, but it often worked against you. They would see you taking a book to the library, and smash you, thinking you were escaping.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?" Percy said.

"Of course you do," Crane smiled. "I would just work with us, though."

Percy let out a long sigh. "How do we go about doing this, then?"

***

"Ooooooh, what is it?" a tiny little voice asked.

"Idon'tknow. Touchit," a voice responded.

Harry, trying to sleep in the early morning felt something jab into his side. It didn't hurt, just annoyed him. He swatted away at the point where he felt the jab.

"Oh! It moved!" the first voice peeped.

"Tobesure!" the other responded. "Hititagain!"

Another sharp stab, and Harry shot up and screamed. Bright fireworks shot out of his wand he held in his hand. "Stop it!" he yelled. The young man looked down and saw a sharp little wooden thing hanging out of his leg. It looked like a very, very small sword.

Carefully, he pulled it out, and a small dot of blood immediately popped up. 

"Runaway, runaway, runaway!" one of the voices yelled, and Harry watched as two lights burst off with great speed into the dense fog.

Harry rubbed his leg and looked around, standing up. The fog was very thick, here. Just within sight lay thick, thick trees, and a great deal of foliage. The moisture was so thick, condensation kept building up on Harry's glasses, and he had to constantly rub them before finally giving up and putting a spell on them.

The young Wizard could feel the magic in the air, here, though. He couldn't describe it, it just felt likelike the first time he stepped into Hogwarts. The magic in the air could be breathed in the first time he walked in, and again, here, it felt the same.

A dull glow appeared in the fog to Harry's right and caught his attention. Another appeared a few feet away from that, and another on the other side of the first light. Slowly, the lights became brighter and brighter, until a ghost stepped out of the fog. 

The lady was singing an amazing tune in another, likely ancient language. She continued walking past Harry without saying a word to him, only singing. Other ghosts began appearing and walking in the same direction, from Harry's right to his left. They, too, were singing the same song. Before long, there were hundreds, even thousands floating along, several feet apart.

Harry dodged around them, trying not to go through them as they trudged along, singing their tune. 

"Where am I?" Harry asked one of the ghosts. It continued floating by. A great uneasiness came to the young man, and the only thing he could think to do was walk along with them.

As he walked, the words suddenly became very clear. Harry not only found he understood the words, but he quickly found himself singing along to the words:

_The thread has been cut with the great golden scissors,_

The three have chosen our time,

Now, as we walk down the path to our rest,

Knowing that we've done our best,

And who should know, where we'll be

When we reach the great magic tree

Now, as we walk down the path to our rest,

Knowing that we've done our best,

And where he goes,

No one knows,

Shall it be slave, or shall we be free?

As Harry sung the words, he couldn't help but feel a little light-headed. However, he had no feeling of time, and his legs didn't seem to tire. He just continued to walk and walk. Suddenly, however, something startled him back to reality.

"Heywhatchadoing,there,funnyface?" a little fairy yelled in his ear.

"What?" Harry asked, falling and hitting the ground, hard. Apparently, he, too had been floating. "Who?"

"Well, now," another fairy said, floating in and looking to his friend. "That only leaves How, why and when?'"

"Fairies?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised, and trying to shake off the sleepiness he had felt.

"YES!" the first fairy yelled. "The boy's a true genius!"

"DefinitelyaHogwartsgraduate," the other fairy said so fast, Harry almost didn't catch it.

"W–Where am I?" Harry asked. "Who are you guys?"

"Ha!" one of the fairies burst out. "Sillyboydoesn'tknowwhereheis? C'mon, boy, you just haveto know whereyouis."

"I'm afraid that I have no idea whatsoever," Harry replied.

"What?" the other fairy asked. "You can't just show up at Avalon, an not know where you are. I mean, no one knows how to find this place unless they are specifically coming here."

"But I was sent here," Harry said. "Someone threw dust on me."

"Uh-uh," the first fairy said. "Can't. You only come here when you WANT to come. Unless, of course"

The two fairies looked at each other. "Nah," they both said, turning away from each other.

"What?" Harry asked. "You'll have to understand I'm quite new at all this."

"Well," one of the fairies started, thinking hard. "YoucancomehereifIf Avalon wants you te come here. But there's only one person alive, right now that it wants to come, and frankly, you're not him, so I should think that you werelyingtous."

"Who is it looking for?" Harry asked.

"Ohthis great Wizard. Um, Potter, I believe was his name."

"Well, I'm Harry Potter," he answered. "Is that close?"

The two elves broke out in hysterics. "Youcan'tpossiblybeHarryPotter. He's 40 years old! He is huge, and strong, and so extremely powerful!"

"Yeah!" said one of the elves, flying down and poking Harry in the nose. "Not some li'l runt, like you!"

"Where do I meet this Avalon?" Harry said. "She'll clear it all up."

The two laughed again. "Avalon's not a person, but a place. This whole Island is Avalon!"

"Well, then, why does it want me here?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't," one of the fairies answered. "It wants Potter."

"Well, if I see Potter, what shall I tell him?" Harry asked.

"He needs to go to the cave of Merlin," the other said, then slapped his hand over his mouth. The other slapped him over the head, and the two began fighting, rolling around in mid-air.

"Where could I–er, Potter find this cave?" Harry asked.

"Ohhhh, no, shorty," the first fairy said. "Ye tricked me once, ye're nottagonnatrickyme twice."

Suddenly, all three individuals stopped their motions and looked through the mist in the same direction. "What is that?" Harry asked.

"Youfeelittoo?" one of them asked.

"ColdDarkness," Harry whispered, squinting his eyes.

"The dark oneHe's here," the other said. "We all must hide. We must stop the ghost's trail and scatter them before the dark one finds the cavern!"

"Whatabouthim?" the first asked, pointing at Harry.

"Ohhe doesn't look like much. Just hide him in the cave. He won't do any damage in the cave."

"Areyousure?"

"YeahI'msure,don'targuewithme!"

"ohyouaresoluckyhe'shereorI'dbopyouonthenoggin."

The three shook again, as whatever was on the other side of the fog moved.

"Let's go!" both yelled, and grabbed Harry's hands and began pulling him down the trail. 

"I'm Lewlynn!" the first yelled.

"AndI'mLunchbox!" the other said, as they dragged the young man down the winding path.

"Lunchbox?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lunchbox replied, holding his head high and proud. "It means, Great one."

"Um, in my language, it means something else."

"Wellwhocaresaboutyourlanguage? In mine it means great one."

"Okay," Harry said, giving up.

After a few minutes, they drug Harry through a cave entrance. Harry's mouth dropped as he looked at what lay before him. Completely made from Crystal, a long stairway led down a winding pathway deep in the inside of a mountain to an enormous city. The buildings were made of stone, but the decorations were of gold and diamonds. Fairies flew around the city, and large Goblins, Elves, and Trolls walked from here and there. Wizards and Witches lined the streets, conversing with one another and tending to business.

"Wh–where are we?" Harry asked.

"Llyewnthe city of Elves," Lewlynn said. "Hidewemust!"

Harry was pushed down the stairs, trying hard to keep his balance. "Keep going, Shorty!" Lunchbox yelled. "We have to go stop the ghosts!"

"Oh, no!" Lewlynn yelled. "It's too late! He's here!"

The crowds screamed out from the city, and Harry turned to the entrance of the cave as it blew out, widening. A huge spiked foot stepped through the doorway, and a great, black dragon roared. It's wings spread out, knocking rocks down from the mountain, and it breathed a mighty blast of fire.

Harry whipped his wand out and gritted his teeth. "Bloody–"

***

Sweat rolled down the man's head as he tried to hide in the corner of the room. He had run and run until he could no longer run. He was somewhat glad, actually, that it was finally over. Maybe, now, he could find rest.

"Karkaroff!" the deep, loud voice echoed through the room.

Karkaroff cowered even more in the shadows, a small weaping cry coming from his mouth.

Then, it stepped through. The bright red lights scanned the room and centered on him. 

"Trying to hide in the shadows, Karkaroff?" the creature asked. It glowed with a black light, and its deep red eyes pierced right to the soul.

"Wh–What are you!" Karkaroff yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Pathetic, Karkaroff," it said. "I should think you would know the very face of that which you fear most."

"Fear mo–" Karkaroff asked. "Voldemort?"

"That's right."

"Oh, lord!" he yelled, throwing himself at the Voldemort's feet. "I am most thankful that you are alive! Thank you so much for finding me!"

"Quiet!" Voldemort said. "As you can see, I've gone through some changes. These changes aren't stopping, either. I wish to learn constantly of the new powers I'm gaining. For instance, I thought of you, and here I was. Now, I see myself blasting you for your treachery!"

"No, Lord, no, you don't understandI just"

Voldemort didn't listen. He lifted his hand and sent a beam of pure magical energy straight through the Wizard, ending his life. "Fascinating," he said with a deep laugh.

***

(Just one quick note from the author: when you read the rest of the story, remember the first chapter always, okay? Remember that in two years from now, Hermione and Ron are alive, okay? I promise I won't kill anyone off except for maybe Voldemort, Draco, and any Death Eaters my flimsy should flip to. So, please, please, keep that in mind when you read a few chapters down the road. I hate to give away that little detail, but I just don't want anyone getting scared that I'm going to kill Ginny or Hermione. Well, I don't mean I won't kill themJust that they'll still be alive in two years, okay? Sorry for telling you this and giving anything away.

There is so much more to come, guys. J )


	11. The Battle and the Invasion

Chapter 11 **__**

Chapter 11

~ The Battle and the Invasion ~

__

(author's note: Family's gone, etc., etc. I should get this thing finished up by the end of the week, then. Fun, fun.)

The earth shook again, causing great boulders to fall from the ceiling and slam into the ground. Often, a house would be crushed under one of the great falling rocks. Already, several of the houses were on fire, and dozens of elves ran here and there, trying to put out the fires and send for help to fight the dragon.

Harry started to dart forward and knock the dragon back, but something caught his attention. Behind the dragon, an incoming flood of goblins and trolls started to pour through the now wide opening of Merlin's cave. Arrows flew over the young wizard's head in a great shower, and rocks were flung into houses by the mighty trolls.

"Runwemust!" Lunchbox yelled, tugging at Harry's sleeve.

Lewlynn began yanking hard at the other sleeve, yelling so fast Harry couldn't make out what he was saying.

"There'sjust so many" Harry whispered, holding his wand tightly. "How can I fight them all?"

Two large Wizards floated in, surrounded by a bubble of energy through the cave's entrance. Harry squinted, trying to see who they were from the distance. He jumped in surprise as he recognized the two. It was Nott and the eldest Goyle, high ranking members of Voldemort's Death Eaters. 

"Lewlynn, Lunchbox, go!" Harry said, rolling his sleeve up. "I have to take care of two mosquitoes."

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and flew off towards the village, zig-zagging to avoid the falling arrows and boulders. Harry threw a couple of protective spells to knock away boulders that were about to hit them. When they made it in to the village and out of sight, Harry turned his attention to the invading army.

Stepping out from behind the boulders which hid him, Harry raised his wand high in the air and let a small smile slip out. The size of the incoming army was enormous. He would have to watch out for the goblins especially, as they had ways of fighting wizards even though they had no magical powers.

"Oy!" Nott yelled, floating a little lower at the head of the army. He had to scream it out, for the roar of the army below was great. "We are the lucky ones, aren't we, Goyle?"

"How does you figure?" Goyle asked awkwardly.

"Not only do we destroy the elves' village, but we gets te kill Harry Bleedin' Potter, too!"

Harry twirled his wand around a little, muttering the levitation spells. "I may not be so easy to kill, Nott," Harry yelled out as several arrows flipped by his head. "I may be outnumbered, but I have something you do not."

"What?" Nott laughed. "Power? Hardly, we will use spells that you'd never dare use!"

Harry looked up to Nott. Suddenly, thousands and thousands of little pebbles began to shake on the ground around Potter. By the hundreds they began to levitate to the air all around the village until they reached about five feet off the ground, then they halted. "I have imagination."

Potter threw his arms forward, and the small rocks and pebbles shot through the air, filling the cave with the screams of the goblins as they were nailed by the pebbles. The pebbles could not kill them, but they were knocking the daylights out of them.

The trolls began to rush forward, but Harry brought his wand around and sent several large boulders rolling along the ground and slamming into the large, ugly creatures.

Harry lunged forward, tapping his wand to the ground, then yanked it up, yelling "vineatus major!" Great, powerful vines ripped out of the cave's floor and wrapped tightly around the black dragon, causing it to cry out in great pain.

More trolls and goblins began to pour through the entrance to the cave. Nott and Goyle were starting to move down on him, and would attack at any moment. No one seemed to be coming to help from the village behind.

"Think, Harry," Potter said to himself, sweat rolling down his face. "Can't take them all on at once!"

The Dragon reeled out from the vines, snapping them with a great pull, turned and shot a blast of fire at the young wizard. Harry turned his wand and screamed out, "Firos Ivantierus!" 

Swirling is wand around as though he were writing cursive in midair, Harry formed the fire blast into a living creature, completely made of fire, and turned it on the invading army. 

As though it were a dragon itself, the fire creature swiftly moved to attack the invaders, shooting out fire from its "mouth," and spreading its fiery wings through the cavern. The goblins and Trolls hid from the great beast, trying not to get caught up, and the black dragon, not realizing what it was up against, tried to attack it with his own fire.

Harry turned to the two men standing on the ground not far behind him. Winds swept up from the battle blew their cloaks and hair around them, and embers from the fires that raged flittered through the air.

"Well done, Potter," Nott said, a slight smirk showing. "Your power may truly rival that of Voldemort's. We would fear you, but, well, you seeyou're toonice. We don't have to worry about you."

Harry, trying not to show how out of breath he was, stood straight and readied his wand. Before he could raise it, however, he was knocked to the ground by Goyle's Cruciatus spell.

Potter's eyes went wide, his brilliant green irises shining wildly with the dancing flames. He pulled his arms around his body, holding tightly to his ribs, where a great knot was ripping and twisting his insides. The pain was now familiar, but it never seemed to hurt any less.

"Crucio!" Nott yelled, and Harry's pain doubled. Potter raised his head into the air, sweat streaming down his face, and through gritted teeth, screamed in agony.

"Enough!" Nott laughed. "C'mon, Goyle, let's have some real fun."

The two lowered their wands, and Harry fell to the hard ground, dust kicked up around him. Potter's ears heard the fire dragon give its last scream before finally being destroyed by Nott's water magic. The trolls and goblins immediately rushed in and started kicking and beating Potter.

"Get back!" Nott yelled, pushing the creatures out of the way. Goyle moved in and kicked Harry's head. 

"Huh," Goyle said. "Still conscious."

"Good," Nott said. "I want him to see what's coming. The rest of you do what you're paid for. Destroy the city."

Harry's head was swimming. He couldn't feel anything but pain. A see of black and red greeted his eyes when he finally opened them. He quickly closed them, and felt himself starting to pass out.

"_Get up."_

"_What?"_ Harry asked inside his head.

_"Get up."_

"Hermione?" Harry asked. It was impossible. She was in France. How could he hear her now?

"Even your precious Professor couldn't help you, now, Potter," Nott laughed. "Anyone else you want to whimper to before we kill you?"

_"Get up, Harry. You have to find the Sliver."_

"SSliver?"

"Sliver?" Nott asked, looking to Goyle with surprise. Goyle shook his head. He had no idea what Potter was saying. "Where's the Sliver, Potter!"

Harry mumbled something they couldn't understand.

Nott leaned over, lifting Harry's head by the hair and yelled in his face. "Where's the Sliver!"

When Harry didn't answer, Nott stood up, pointed his wand directly at Harry's head and screamed, "Crucio!"

Harry felt a thousand knives twisting the insides of his head. The pain was so intense he was about to pass out. Then, something strange happened. He felt something in his chest. Warmth. Peace.

_"I can only give you so much power, Harry. You have to break free, and stop these two."_

Harry pulled his fists together and screamed out. He threw his fists straight up in the air and a great green flash blasted out from his scar, reopening it.

The spell was broken, and Nott and Goyle were thrown yards away.

Harry gasped for air, sitting against a rock, and holding his wand. Suddenly, a very familiar voice rang out.

"Harry Potter broke it! Dobby knows Harry Potter is great wizard, great indeed, but to do this, Harry Potter must be greatest wizard ever!"

"Dobby?" Harry asked, trying to see straight. Dobby ignored him, though.

"Harry Potter is alive!" Dobby yelled, looking to the town. "We can win this fight!'

Harry squinted hard to the town to see what was going on when all of a sudden, hundreds and hundreds of elves began to pour out from the houses that weren't on fire. They had whatever they could find in their hands. Pitchforks, spoons, barrels, even some bows and arrows all were carried as the elves charged at the trolls and goblins. 

Even though they were a tenth of the size, the elves, with a little of their own magical help, fought ferociously, knocking the great army back a little.

"D–Dobby, whathow did you?"

"Hermione Granger helped us here!" Dobby yelled with a smile. "Dobby come to help fight the bad wizards, Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up, a smile on his face, but holding his side with his hand. He watched as the sea of small elves swarmed over Nott and Goyle, beating and clawing at the two, he seemed more annoyed than anything else at the attack. Harry swore he heard Nott yelling that he would not die like this.

The ground shook violently, though, knocking most of the creatures around to the ground.

Harry turned and looked up at the great black dragon. It's eyes were focused on Potter, and the strong sulfuric smell made Harry cover his nose and mouth.

Before Potter had a chance to do anything, he was suddenly slammed against the wall by the dragon's tail. It then tried to slice him, but he was just able to duck under the attack.

Harry tried to run along the wall, but was slammed against it again by the quick tail. 

Potter coughed, trying to catch his breath. He looked out across the battlefield, watching as the trolls and goblins, who had regained control of the fight, began pushing the elves back into the city. Explosions ripped through the ground, sending elves and goblins flying through the air. 

The Dragon turned to Harry and let out a great burst of fire. 

"No" Harry whispered. Summoning all the strength he had left, he raised his wand and yelled out a spell, causing waves of ice to shoot out and go against the flame. It was too weak, however, and Harry was quickly surrounded by flames.

He felt his skin getting hot, and fell to the ground, trying to cover himself up. However, when he hit the ground, it shattered underneath him, as though he had been standing on an icy pond. He fell through the ground, and, as it covered back up behind him, fell to the ground of a chamber below.

"_You have done well, Harry,"_ Hermione's voice echoed through the chamber. The battle could still be heard above. "_I am quite proud of you. No wizard alive has stood up against such odds."_

"Hermione?" Harry asked, painfully standing up. He looked around, but saw nothing in the room, save a green oddly shaped rock, laying in the middle of a small podium in the middle of the cavern.

_"I have used the voice of one close to you to give you encouragement. The young woman you know as Hermione seemed somehowappropriate."_

"Wh–what are you?" Harry asked.

_"I am that which was meant to restore. That which, in your hands will restore all that has been destroyed. All that will be destroyed."_

"You–You're the Sliver, right? The Earth Sliver?" Harry asked, walking towards the podium.

_"You are right. Come and join with me, so that we may stop the destruction of the world."_

"I thought you were in Durmstrang," Harry laughed, picking the Sliver up.

_"Dumbledore moved me here, knowing that the Sliver was in danger there,"_ the Sliver said. "_NowI have found you, and I shall be one with you."_

Harry could feel it sliding through his skin on his arm. A great rush of energy swept over him, and his wounds no longer hurt him at all.

Harry watched as his wand suddenly slipped into his skin, as well, joining its powers with his own body. Harry's head felt like it was being filled with water, and great amounts of knowledge seemed to be easily accessible. 

Potter looked to the ceiling and smiled. "Dobby, I'm coming back."

***

Ginny thought it had been cold in England and France. However, now that she was only a few miles out of Durmstrang, she realized the summers here are colder than the winters back home.

The young woman pulled her cloak tightly around her shivering body, trying to block out the cold, cold air. 

Bludger Squadron was on the move, hurrying through the thick snow and around the many trees in the forest, trying to not only avoid the snow wolves, but the peering eyes of any of the Death Eaters or Death Squads that might be out in the woods. 

Before coming here, Ginny had went into Paris, trying to find some supplies with the others in the group, and what they found was simply amazing. There were no muggles to be found anywhere. Cars had crashed into walls, bicycles lay against the curb, even cellular phones were laying on the ground, beeping loudly. The non-magic population of the world had simply disappeared.

After running for what felt like an eternity, Ginny finally came through the trees with Lupin, Snape, and her brothers Charlie and Bill, and hit the ground hard. The Durmstrang castle was filled with wizards. The castle itself was smoking greatly, as though it were heavily on fire.

"They're likely looking for the Sliver," Charley whispered. Snape shook his head in agreement.

"Listen," Lupin whispered looking to the others, "I want you to stay behind, Ginny. If we're not back in an hour, I want you to go and join the others. Don't worry about us. We'll either find the Sliver, or, most likely, we'll be dead."

"No!" Ginny whispered. "I want to come! I can fight, too, you know!"

"I knowbut one of us has to stay behind," Charlie said. "One of us may need to stay to cover the others on their way out of the castle."

"Why can't Bill? Or Professor Snape?" Ginny cried.

"Because, they know the castle too well," Lupin said. "Ginny, just stay here, okay? If we're not back in an hour, go. Understand?"

Ginny nodded, her eyes full of tears. "Come back, okay?"

"Of course," Bill laughed.

Lupin, Snape, and the Weasley brothers crawled through the snow, and got into boats on the lake and began rowing across. Ginny started to move back to the trees to hide and wait when a shadow suddenly glided across the snow and directly over her.

Ginny quickly looked up and gasped. Her eyes opened wide, and she wanted to scream, but was frozen. A great, dark creature was floating in front of her, with several other people that Ginny recognized as Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and another girl Ginny didn't know.

"Where, exactly are you going?" the dark creature asked. Ginny couldn't answer, but her eyes darted to the boats of people on the lake.

Voldemort looked to the lake, following her eyes and spotted the Bludger squadron. "Aaaah, yes. Looking for the Sliver, are we?" he laughed. "Come, Death Eaters, we have business."

Ginny, tears at her eyes, wanted to crawl forward and yell out a warning, but she found she was stuck in the snow. She couldn't move forward. She couldn't yell. She was stuck.

What happened in the next few moments forever changed her life. Voldemort and the others floated across the lake to the boats, and after a few moments of arguing with Snape and Lupin, pointed his hand down at the four, and destroyed them with a powerful blast. Ginny could hear the cries of her brothers as they were ripped apart.

"N–No" Ginny cried. "I"

Finally, she cried. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She kept waiting for Voldemort to come back and finish her off, but, as though it were one last insult, they laughed and turned away, not even considering her a threat.

Ginny pulled her legs around front, and covered her eyes to keep from seeing the burning boats and remains on the lake. She could no longer see straight. She leaned forward and vomited.

Finally, she lay back and passed out. The last thought on her mind before she fell unconscious was simply, "_I wonder how Harry is?"_

***

"Elves must keep back!" Dobby yelled. "Keep fighting, but fall back!"

The elves were now encircled. They had used up all the knowledge of magic they knew. With Harry having been destroyed, or so they believed, there was no chance. They could finish strong, but they were all dead.

The dragon ran through the town, destroying everything it came near. All was lost. Then, something strange happened. Another great green dragon suddenly phased through the floor and into the room. 

All of the creatures, the wizards, and the dragon in the city, turned to look at this great beast. It was an odd looking dragon. It's entire body was covered with green, except for two black lines that encircled its eyes, giving it a look as though it were wearing glasses.

Then it hit Dobby. "Oh! Dobby understands! Harry Potter is now a dragon!"

Harry, with the powers of the Sliver, roared through the cavern and attacked the black dragon. The two rolled over and over again, ripping into each other, but Harry was faster, stronger, and smarter. He eventually started banging the other dragon's head against a stalactite, before he finally chased the great beast off from the cave.

He then turned to look down at the armies below.

The trolls and Goblins dropped their weapons and ran off as fast as they could from the caves, leaving the elves who began cheering and laughing and celebrating.

Only two wizards were left, and they looked as though they were ready cry.

Harry transformed himself back to his original state, only still floating in mid-air, and surrounded by a green aura. 

A smile on his face, he floated forward, pointed his hands at the two, and turned them into mosquitoes. 

"Go," Harry said, laughing. "Before someone squashes you."

The two wasted no time dashing from the cave.

The elves cheered and danced, holding tightly onto one another, and throwing their hats or sheets or whatever they had high into the air. Harry wasn't finished, though.

The green wizard floated to the center of the enormous cave and put his hands out to his sides. Golden sparks began to fly out from his hands and fill the room. As the sparks landed, they repaired whatever was damaged. Houses were rebuilt, stones replaced, the cave entrance was shrunk again. Even lives were restored to the elves, goblins, and trolls that littered the ground.

The trolls and Goblins woke and looked around as though they had been in a trance, which they likely had, and showed no danger to the celebrating elves.

Harry floated back to the ground, where Dobby and Winky led the charge to surround him.

Just before he landed, however, he swore he heard a voice ask, "_I wonder how Harry is?"_ Harry lifted his finger in the air, and brought the source of the voice to the ground in front of him.

Ginny lay passed out on the hard ground as hundreds of elves rushed in to thank Harry, and help the young girl.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, trying to hold her.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and the green energy that filled him quickly passed through her. Her eyes flittered open, and she looked at him awkwardly. "Harry?" she asked. 

Ginny looked around at all the celebrating elves and stood up to face Harry. "Is this a dream?" she asked.

"No, it's real. I brought you here."

A sudden thought hit her head, and tears at once formed. "Oh my god, Harry"

"What? What is it?" he asked, trying to hold up her trembling body. 

"I–I let them die, Harry! All of them! I'm the only one left!"

Harry's eyes went wide. "No"

***

(Author's notebefore I get flames or mean or bad reviews, I just want to say I'm sorry. Oh, and don't get mad. They're not dead. I hate giving that part away, but I don't want to lose readers who will get mad because I kill Snape. There is still much more to come, so just hang in there, okay? We're in the homestretch, and the end is coming real soon. Should be done by the end of the week. J )


	12. Snow Falling on Me

Chapter 12 **__**

Chapter 12

~ Snow Falling on Me ~

"_When the snow,_

Falls down on me,

Oh, can't it fly, 

Oh can't you see?

Can the wind, 

Carry it away,

To another land, 

To another bay?

I wish I could say, the night has no sway

Over Me

I wish I could 

Fly away, 

To the other bay,

To Ride on the winds

And see the distant sands.

I wish I could say, the day has no end

Without me

But now I see, 

The snow has no journey

But to fall down on me."

Hermione opened her eyes, a slight tear rolling down her cheek as she held on to the small doll in her hand. Surrounding the Professor was the great city of Chicago, Illinois, in America. However, she felt as though there were nothing around her except darkness. A lone light shining down on her from above.

The streets of this great busy metropolis now lay empty. Cars had crashed into telephone polls, carriages once carrying babies had tipped over, and even an El had run off its track, no driver behind the controls, and slammed into a building. 

Hermione held tightly to a small rag doll found lying on a street corner. She could not help but feel lonely, all of a sudden, despite the fact that some of her closest friends surrounded her.

"Herm, why tha' was beautiful, gal," Hagrid said, leaning down and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione sniffed. She sat cross-legged, holding the doll tightly to her chest. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. Itit used to put me out at night. Her voice was like an Angels."

"Herm," Ron said, putting his hand on her other shoulder. "II don't know what to say. I'm really sorry."

"If they killed all the muggles, here, then who's to say that the ones in London are dead?" Hermione said, somewhat hopeful. "I mean, it's possible that You-Know-Who's powers didn't extend completely around the world."

"It'spossible," Sirius said, looking down the street, and trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't care," Hermione said angrily, standing up and throwing the doll down on the ground. "Whether they are alive or dead, we are going to hunt down that bloody bastard and destroy him!"

"Herm" Ron said, somewhat surprised. It was too late, though, as Hermione turned and stormed off down the street, muttering to herself.

After she was out of earshot, Sirius turned to the Weasley brothers. "We have te keep an eye on her. May have problems. She may not be thinking clearly for a while."

"You say you cannae feel anyone ere?" Fluer asked from behind George. "No, uhMeuggles, no Weezards?"

"No, nothing," Ron said. "I mean, I don't think any Wizards are here. Most likely, they took off before anyone came in and attacked. That's what seems to be happening throughout the world."

"And your brother? Or the Sliver?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. Not here. I feel something strong coming from the north. The Yukon? Alaska, maybe? I can't be sure."

"We need some idea, Ron," Fred said. "Can't you close your eyes and try something or something?"

"That makes real sense," George said. "Something or something?"

"Shut up," Fred said.

The two looked to Ron, who had his eyes shut and two fingers pressed against his forehead. A blue glow was emitted from his body, and he whispered suddenly. "I see a great Glacier. Hundreds of caves and caverns built into the side of a mountain. The Ministry is there. They're setting up defenses against the small army of Death Squads that Percy is travelling with."

"And ye see Percy?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes. He doesn't look too happy, either. Not too pleased at all that he has to fight."

"We have to get to him before he gets inside those caves. A second Sliver could make all the difference." Sirius said. "Undoubtedly, they have protective spells to keep anyone from aparating in, so we'll have to find the fastest transportation possible."

"What the?" Ron said, suddenly. Under his eyelids, his eyes were twitching back and forth quickly, as though he were searching for something inside his eyes.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I can't find them," Ron said breathlessly. "Charlie, Bill, Snape, and Lupin. I can't find them anywhere!"

"What do ye mean, anywhere?" Hagrid asked loudly. "They's has te be somewhere!"

"No, they're not," Ron said, falling down to the ground and opening his eyes. "I thinkthey're dead."

Fred and George sat down beside him, looks of worry across their faces. "Dead? They can't be! What about Ginny?"

"She's somewhere, but I can't tell where. I know she's alive, but I can't find the others anywhere."

"Are you sure you're using that thing right?" Sirius asked, referring to the Sliver.

"I don't know. There's no manual, you know. I just sort of do it."

Fleur put her arms around Ron from behind. "Tis okay, Ron. I'm sure dat dey are fine. You are jus' stressed out, no?"

"Maybe you're right," Ron said, shaking his head. "Maybe I am, I don't bloody know."

"What about Harry?" a voice asked from a short distance away. Hermione had returned with several broomsticks. "Is he alive?"

Ron looked down at the ground. "Sorry, Herm, but I can't sense him anywhere. Maybe he's surrounded by magic more powerful than the Sliver, or maybe he's just well hidden, I don't know. But, most likely, he's not alive anymore."

Hermione's face turned bright red. She slammed the broomsticks down on the ground, except for one, which she mounted, and kicked of into the air. 

The other members of the Snitch Squadron all grabbed sticks, save Ron, who didn't need one, and shot off after her.

"Where's she goin'?" Hagrid yelled.

"Where else?" Ron yelled back. "Alaska. We have to get that Sliver and kill You-Know-Who. Before he kills anyone else."

"I would hate to feel her wrath," Sirius whispered to George who was riding next to him. "Almos' feel sorry for Voldemort."

***

It was the middle of the night, now, but Ginny simply could not sleep. A beautiful song echoed through her head, but it seemed as thought it were coming from the cave walls. She didn't recognize the voice, but it did seem familiar.

Annoyed and exhausted with her inability to sleep, Ginny threw off the covers and walked down the hall to try to find something to eat or drink. The cave was quite cool, and her bare feet felt like ice on the cold floor.

She walked through the house and into the kitchen, pointing to the candle and lighting it up.

"Oh, sorry" she said, somewhat surprised. Harry, sitting at the table, smiled as he chewed on his sandwich.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Um, no. You?" she asked.

"Not really. I keep hearing Hermione singing. It's really weird."

"I hear it, too. Though, I didn't realize it was Hermione."

"Well, it's her heart. She keeps remembering a song from her childhood."

"Are they okay?" Ginny asked, 

"No," Harry said glumly. "They're going after Percy, I think. In Alaska."

"Alaska?"

"Yeah. There's an attack on the Ministry's last hideout."

"How do you know these things?" Ginny asked.

"The Sliver. It seems to see everything that happens."

Harry let out a long deep sigh. "Ginny"

"What?"

"Ihave to go, shortly. I have to go to Alaska."

"I want to come, too."

"You can't."

"Why not?" she cried out. "I'm not too young! I'm barely younger than you!"

"No, it's not that," Harry said. "He's coming there, too. I have to go and face him. I have to go before it's too late and he kills the rest of your family. If I should fail, I need you here to continue on the fight."

"You won't fail, Harry!" Ginny cried. Tears now fell from her eyes. She ran across the room and threw her arms around him. "You just can't fail! I can't lose Ron, or Hermione, or you, or anyone else!" 

"I know, Ginny, but I could. You have to be strong, okay."

"I don't WANT to be strong! I want to go and fight! I want you to stay here. Something, please!"

"Ginny, if I don't go, then Voldemort will surely win the battle. If he wins this battle, it's all over for all of us, everywhere."

"But, how will you fight him? If he's as powerful as you say with the Crystal, you won't stand a chance?"

"Actually, the Sliver I have speaks to me. It's an advantage I don't think Voldemort has. He doesn't really understand the nature of the Slivers. I do. I will use that to my advantage."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny cried, squeezing him tightly. "Please, please, don't go. Or take me with you."

Harry pulled away and put his hands on her cheeks and smiled. "I have to. You stay here, okay. I'll bring everyone back. I promise."

Ginny nodded slightly and looked up, eyes too misty, to see anything clearly.

Harry smiled and turned to the door of the house and walked out.

"Hey, wait!" Ginny yelled. She ran to the door and yelled, "What do you mean by everyone!" However, there was no answer. Harry was already gone.

***

"GO!" the order was barked out.

Percy threw off his invisibility cloak and charged forward in line with the rest of the Death Eaters and Death Squad that now charged across the field. Explosions and magical creatures suddenly came from nowhere, ripping into their lines as the darted forward.

The last days had been a whirlwind for Percy. After being released by the Americans, he had finally joined up with the Death Squads. There were several occasions when he thought maybe he should release the twelve powerful American Wizards that were hidden within a small button on his coat. 

However, each time he was about to do so, something would happen. A new bit of information. A powerful guard would step into the room. Something, anything would keep him from releasing his "bug," and attacking the Death Squads.

When he reached the northern Glacier, here in Alaska, which finally had been found out as the location of the British Ministry of Magic's hiding location, he figured he would wait until the attack would start before releasing them. It would be the perfect opportunity to sneak them in, lay down an attack, and get the Ministry out again.

However, now that the attack had commenced, Percy realized he had made a mistake. Dozens of people on both sides were being killed, and the battle was so explosive, great chunks of glacier were starting to crack under him.

Percy was suddenly thrown against the ground from the force of an explosion. He looked up, a small trickle of blood coming from his lip, and watched as a great dragon, likely an animage, roared and ripped through several Wizards trying to knock it away. 

On the other side, wizards were attacking each other with great ferocity. Powerful spells were shot back and forth, and bodies began to litter the ground.

"Have to find mom and dad!" Percy thought. He edged up, a blurry look in his eyes, and darted forward, trying to avoid the blasts on either side.

"Jus' where do ye think yuir goin?" a loud voice asked. Percy whipped around and looked up at red-haired wizard behind him. 

"HOME!" Percy yelled. He whipped up his wand and barked out a command, shooting the man across the glacier and into the water beyond.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, Weasley," a familiar voice barked from behind. Percy turned around and looked up to Lucius Malfoy's blue eyes. A small sneer was on his face as he pointed his wand. "You have something I want. Something Lord Voldemort wants."

Percy hit the button on his shirt, and twelve American Wizards suddenly appeared. "Bout time!" one of them yelled.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest for violations 314 of the international codes of misconduct of Wizardry. Come with us!"

Malfoy laughed loudly. He pointed his wand at the commander and yelled "Avada Kedavera!" The captain fell over instantly. The other soldiers all looked at Lucius with horror. Obviously, this was the first time anyone around them had used the spell.

All attacked at once, trying to take out the eldest Malfoy, but he was too powerful for them. Within minutes, each was dead, and Malfoy, now joined by Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Aurora, all of who had just aparated to the glacier, turned and smiled at Percy. "Hiding agents in our coat, are we?"

Percy looked around for escape, but could find none. "Wh–what do you want?" he asked.

"Lord Voldemort got his hands on the Crystal of Le Fay. Now, he knows exactly where the Slivers are, Weasley," Draco yelled. "One is inside you. Dumbledore thought he was clever hiding it right under our noses, but now, we'll get it from you."

"S–Sliver? What is that?" Percy asked, looking around for help. The war raged on around them as though they simply weren't there.

"Enough questions," Lucius said. He pointed his wand at Percy and said the words, Avada Kedave–"

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand shot out from Lucius's hands, and landed in the snow yards back.

"What the?"

Suddenly, Hermione, Sirius, Fluer, Fred and George all shot down from the clouds on broomsticks. Ron, glowing a deep blue color floated down without a broomstick, a great glow in his eyes.

"R–Ron?" Percy asked.

"You want a fight?" Hagrid asked loudly. "We'll bloody give you sods a good fight."

Hermione walked up to Percy and smiled. "PerceI need to get the Sliver from you, okay? I read how to get it out when I was at Hogwarts, and I promise you won't feel a thing, okay? But, you have to be willing to give it to me."

Percy looked around wildly. The Death Eaters scrambled to get their wands and move back to attack them. "I don't understand"

"We don't have time!" Hermione yelled. "Can I have the Sliver?"

"Ye–Yes?"

Hermione closed her eyes and put her hand against Percy's wrist. Suddenly, a red shining rock slid out from his wrist and into her wrist. Percy's eyes went wide, but he felt no pain. When the rock had completely slid into Hermione's wrist, Percy felt a sudden wave of dizziness, and fell over. Fred and George rushed over to grab Percy and pull him back.

"Avada Kedavera!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at Hermoine. "FINALLY! The mudlbood will be dead!"

The spell shot across the snow, but Hermoine threw up her hand. Her eyes had a bright red glow in them, and her entire body seemed to pulse a red light. The spell slammed into her hand and stopped. 

Draco's mouth fell open. "How?"

Hermione smiled widely. "The Firal Sliver is far more powerful than your little toy, Malfoy," she said.

Ron smiled, stepping forward. "You guys want to fight? Now, we'll give you a good fight."

The two groups raised their wands, Hermione and Ron slowly floating to the air with their arms out. 

Lucius looked at his crew, his own wand pointed at Ron. They all knew what spells they were going to use, and were ready. He smiled widely and looked at the Gryffindors ahead of him. With a sneer, he raised his wand and yelled, "Fire!"

As the blasts of Magic ripped through the glacier around her and bounced off her magical barriers, Hermione noticed something was slipping through the barrier and landing on her face and arms. Snowflakes had begun to flutter down from the sky and land gently on her skin.

***


	13. The Shakespearean Tragedy, Part One

Chapter 13 **__**

Chapter 13

~ The Shakespearean Tragedy ~

~ Part One ~

__

(Author's note: I'm kinda tired tonight, guys, so if something doesn't make sense, just e-mail me and complain. I'll fix it when I wake up later. Rough night, bleah Oh, and this is a long chapter, so I'm splitting it into two parts.)

_"Hehe didn't come"_

The young woman looked up to the cloudy sky, so in shock from loss of blood that she couldn't even blink when the heavy snowflakes landed on her eyes. Her back and legs were now numb in the cold, and she could feel fresh blood moving over the dried blood on her cheek. 

Barely able to move, Hermione tried to call out to her friends, but found she barely had the voice. Finally, she was able to summon enough strength to mutter out, "Ron?"

There was no reply. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his lifeless body laying on the snow not far from her. Hermione could feel her heart slowing down, and the snow turned from cold to nice and warm. She knew that she was leaving the vessel and moving elsewhere.

_"He wastoo powerful. Ron and I couldn't take him alone. How many died? Where was Harry? Is he truly dead?"_

Hermione continued these thoughts for some time, looking towards the heavens. If Harry was dead, she would be seeing him shortly. For some reason, this almost seemed to make Hermione happy.

"You're not done, Hermione," Harry's voice rang out. 

"_Harry?"_ Hermione asked in her head.

"No. I'm the Firey Sliver. I speak with the voice of he who you care most about. Do not go into the light, understand? The chosen one will come and will need you and your friend's help, yet."

"_How? I thought Voldemort took you from us?"_

"He tried, but he couldn't do it. I would not let him."

_"ButI'm sotired. So, warm, suddenly."_

"You may rest, but be ready, for he will be here shortly. It is a long trip from Avalon to Alaska."

Hermione felt a smile come to her numb face. 

Just before her eyes closed, Hermione could swear she caught sight of a bright green flash of light. She was too tired to care what it was. Maybe it was death. Oh, how nice it would be to rest. Just a little sleep

***

****

Earlier

"Fire!" Lucius Malfoy screamed.

The volley of Cruciatius spells ripped through the air, kicking up a wake of snow as it flew towards the Snitch Squadron.

Ron and Hermione quickly threw their arms up, putting red and blue shields up over the group. The spells bounced harmlessly off the shields and faded away.

"I see you've retrieved a few of the Slivers, there, Sirius," Lucius yelled.

"Enough to take out you and your lot!" Hagrid yelled. He pointed his wand and yelled out "Expelliarmus!" 

The spell swiped Draco's wand away, but Aurora grabbed the wand and threw it back to him.

The two groups looked at each other for a moment, sizing the other sides up. All around them a great war between the Death Squads and the British Ministry waged on.

Suddenly, Draco, Aurora and Crabbe shot off in different directions, shooting spells as they ran.

"Where do ya think they're off to, then?" Fred asked.

"Dunno, but been wanting to get to Draco for some time, now, y'know?" George said. The two nodded and darted off after the young man.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled, but they ignored her and ran off. Percy pulled himself up and darted off after them. "Where are you going!"

"It's okay," Sirius said. "Let them go. They can handle Draco."

"Tha' one looks abou' me size," Hagrid said, a look of determination in his eyes as he turned and started off on his broom after Crabbe.

"I weell andle de girl," Fluer said, running off after Aurora. "Good luck, Roun!"

Sirius looked at Ron and Hermione, both glowing brightly and floating in the air. They turned to look at Lucius and Goyle, standing ready to attack.

"Why don't you just give up, Malfoy?" Sirius asked. "You stand absolutely no chance at all of beating us. We have the slivers."

"Yes, Black, you have two ugly, insiginificant nothings holding power beyond their comprehension. I will show you the true power of a full-blooded, proper Wizard."

Hermione saw Ron smile and almost laugh, but she was worried. What was Malfoy talking about? What could he possibly–

Before she could finish the thought, Malfoy pulled out a small whistle and put it to his lips. Blowing as hard as he could, the whistle let out a shrill sound so loud, so powerful, the snow blew away all around them, revealing the brown earth under it. Even with the shields, Ron and Hermione could feel their ears popping. Sirius was already down on the ground screaming in agony.

Malfoy stopped blowing. "This is only a sample. Now, I will kill you all."

***

"I saw him go down this tunnel!" Fred yelled. "C'mon!"

"I just don't understand how you can have a rock inside you and not know it, that's all." George laughed, following Fred into the cave.

"All I know was that my wrist itched sometimes, but I just never thought there was anything there. I can't believe Dumbledore would put that inside me without telling me! Lumos!"

Pieces of ice fell from the roof of the small cavern as explosions from the surface blew out.

"Come out, come out, little Dracy Baby!" Fred yelled.

"Watch out," Percy said, hitting Fred. "Draco's gotten much more powerful since his school days. He's not afraid to kill, now, at all."

"He's still a little pansy-punk, y'know?" George said.

The three started walking around some of the stalactites, wands ready and looking around in all directions.

"What was that!" George suddenly yelled, looking down at his feet.

"What?"

"I felt something rub across my feet!"

"Probably just your imagination," Percy said. "Nothing in here we couldn't see."

"You know" Draco's voice began bouncing off the cavern walls. "Considering how poor you Weasleys are, you are damn entertaining."

The voice seemed to come from everywhere. They looked around wildly, but could not find the source of the voice. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Percy asked.

"Your brothersWhen Voldemort killed them, they screamed out like little girls. It was just too funny!"

"What?" Fred asked hysterically. 

George shook his head. "He's just trying to shake us is all."

"Am I?' Draco asked. "Then how do I know that your brother Charlie was wearing a yellow knitted sweater under his robe? I had to see him. What possible use could he have to Lord Voldemort? None. Of course we executed him."

"You son of a--!"

"HEY! Watch it!!" a voice yelled out.

Fred jumped back suddenly, looking down at the ground. "What the?"

"Don't step on me!"

"Uh, guys? Does anyone else see a talking cockroach?" George asked.

"Kill it, it works for Voldemort," Percy said quickly.

"NO! I just had to find you! Help is on the way!" The cockroach yelled. With a puff of smoke, it disappeared.

"What is it talking about?" Fred asked.

"No idea," George said. "What was that, Percy?"

Percy did not answer. He was looking past Fred, his eyes wide open, and he was trembling slightly.

"Perce?" Fred asked. "What is it?" Fred turned and looked over his shoulder. In front of him was a 20 foot long Python with very long fangs. It was hissing and spitting its tongue in and out.

"Like mice, I'll have you for dinner," the snake hissed. It's voice sounded almost exactly like–

"Malfoy?" Fred asked.

The snake darted forward with lighting quick speed and almost caught George's shoulder. The three jumped away, separated from each other.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it!" Fred yelled, running from Malfoy.

"How?" George yelled, trying to run after them.

"Levious!" Percy yelled, pointing his wand at some large rocks. At once the rocks lifted to the air and followed his wand across the pathway and slammed into Draco.

The large snake hissed, shook off the attack, and turned to the two Weasleys.

"Stupefy!" George yelled. The magical blast shot out from his wand and hit the snake. However, the snake instantly turned into a couple of dozen birds and disappeared.

"What on earth?" Percy asked.

"Fools!" Draco yelled from right behind the two. "Crucio!"

Both Weasleys fell to the ground yelling out in agony.

Fred darted forward and called out the disarming spell. Draco dodged the attack, released his hold on the other Weasleys and darted around a Stalactite.

Fred ran across and checked on his brothers. When satisfied they were okay, he looked around the corner. Nothing was there. Draco disappeared again.

"That little git!" George said, painfully standing up.

"I'm going to take care of that–what the?"

Percy looked behind him, and saw a reflection of the three standing, looking back at them.

"A mirror or somethi–"

When Fred asked, he turned his head to Percy, and saw another reflection behind them. He swiveled his head around and caught reflections completely surrounding them. The stalactites and stalagmites had formed borders for hard mirrors. 

"What is he doing, now?"

The three moved through the mirror-maze, trying to find the little blonde-haired man.

"We let that little ninny of a sister go" Draco laughed through the halls. "She was too pathetic to kill. Don't know why you guys don't just put her out of her misery!"

"She's a far better witch than you'll ever be, Malfoy!" Percy yelled angrily.

"Oh, now you've just gone and hurt my feelings," Draco said. "I'm going to cry a river, now."

Water began to spread across the floor. It was ice cold, and began to instantly rise up past their feet. 

"We have to get out of here!" George yelled. "He's going to flood the place!"

The three took off running, splashing through the water, but just when they were making progress, a mirror would flash in front of them and knocking them back on the ground.

"Cut off!" Percy yelled.

"Damn him!" Fred yelled. He turned to one of the mirrors and screamed out a spell. The blast hit the mirror and actually passed through it. The reflection's blast passed back through and nailed Fred, knocking him back to the water. 

"Fred!" Percy yelled. He bent over and helped him up. 

"Ugh, don't do thatit hurts," he said, rubbing his belly where he was hit.

The water was now inching up past their waists.

"We need to put bubbles over our heads!" Fred yelled. 

"It's not going to matter because we're going to freeze to death, first!" Percy responded.

"We have to do something!" Fred cried out.

Percy looked around wildly. Then it hit him. He pointed his wand out.

"NO!" Fred yelled. "I already tried it!"

Percy let the shot out, and nailed a Stalactite. Instantly, the mirror disappeared.

"Percy! You're brilliant!" George laughed. "But I'll deny ever having said that if we live through this!"

At once, the three started taking out pillars left and right before they finally destroyed the last of the mirrors. Not only did they get rid of the mirrors, they found Malfoy. He was standing, smiling at the three with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Well, you found me. Now, what can you three losers do?"

The three all looked at each other then turned to the young Malfoy. "Stupefy!" they all yelled.

When the blasts hit, instead of falling to the ground, Malfoy exploded into a dozen birds, again, and disappeared.

Percy caught sight of the young wizard out of the corner of his eye, and turned. It was too late, though.

"Avada Kedavara!" Draco yelled, and the shot came out of his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" a familiar voice rang out through the cavern.

Draco's wand shot out of his hand, causing his magic to miss wildly.

"What!" Draco angrily yelled.

"Dad!" Percy yelled.

Arthur and Molly Weasley had just apparated with the small cockroach behind them. Arthur's face was bright red, and his wand pointed straight at Draco.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, and Draco was shot across the room, where he slammed into a wall and passed out.

Molly ran as fast as she could to the boys. "Oh my goodness!" she yelled. "Thank the Lord you all are okay!" She threw her arms around them as though the were still her small children.

"EasyEasy, Mom, you're squishing us," Fred said, trying to catch his breath.

"Dad?" Percy asked, walking up to his father. Tears were flowing from his eyes. "Ca–can youforgive me?" he asked.

"Forgive you?" Arthur asked, looking sternly at the young man. "I should be thanking you, young man. You've done such an honorable job for someone in your position. You may well have saved the Ministry!!!"

The two embraced, and even the twins found their eyes somewhat watery. 

"I am so gonna make fun of him the rest of his life," George muttered to Fred.

"Me, too."

"How did you find us, Dad?" Percy asked, standing back.

"Why, our little spy, here, kept a special eye on you. She figured you would need it after helping Dobby free."

Percy looked down at the Cockroach. "Who–who are you?"

The small cockroach put its arms up into the air and slowly changed into a young woman. The girl smiled widely, and put her arms around Percy's neck. "It's been too long, love."

"Penelope?" Percy asked. "Penelope Clearwater?"

Penelope, Percy's girlfriend from school leaned back and smiled. "Had to keep an eye on you somehow!"

Before Percy could respond, there was a great bang, and the whole earth seemed to shake. The family all looked from one to another. The white light that flowed in through the cave entrance blacked out suddenly, and a strange black gas flowed into the room.

"What is" Arthur asked, walking toward the entrance. He took no more than three steps before he fell to the ground, out cold.

"Dad!" Percy yelled, running forward. He, too, fell to the ground, the instant he came near the black mist.

The Mist shot through the room, no one could escape it, and within seconds every last person in the room was laying on the floor. None were breathing. Their lives had passed from their bodies.

***


	14. The Shakespearean Tragedy, Part Two

Chapter 14 **__**

Chapter 14

~ The Shakespearean Tragedy ~

~ Part Two ~

At any other time and place, and under any other circumstances, it might have been quite funny. The two largest men on the field were flying around on broomsticks through the air, one chasing after the other. 

Perhaps their weight kept them from wanting to run too far, or perhaps they just happened to get on the brooms and charge after one another. Regardless, Hagrid, who really missed Sirius Black's Motorcycle right now, found himself flying through the air, trying to nail Crabbe with any spell he could. Problem was, it was so blasted hard to fly and point the wand at the same time. The Quidditch players made this all seem so easy, but it wasn't, Hagrid was finding out. 

"Ye little pint!" Hagrid yelled out. "Why don' we take this to the groun' an' fight like men!"

"Cause, you big oaf, we're wizards! This is what we do!"

"Ye're not the smartest of the smarts, are ye?" Hagrid asked, glaring at Crabbe. "Ye could fight better on the ground, ya know?"

"Shut up, ugly!" Crabbe yelled. He pointed his wand and yelled out the Cruciatus spell, but Hagrid dodged it, spinning precariously on his broom.

"Come ere, ya little pint!" Hagrid yelled, charging at Crabbe.

Crabbe turned and darted down at the ground, Hagrid following closely.

At the last second, showing surprising nimbleness for his size, Crabbe pulled up and darted inches from the ground.

Hagrid wasn't so lucky. He charged down and tried to pull up, but couldn't get the broom to pull up in time. He slammed into the ground and rolled along the ground, sending deep drifts of snow flying out.

"Bloody–"

Before Hagrid could finish, he saw Crabbe circling around and pointing his wand at the large man. A spell shot out from his wand, but Hagrid rolled over, barely avoiding the attack.

He quickly pointed up his wand and yelled out "Stupefy!" The spell missed as Crabbe shot past Hagrid, kicking snow up and knocking the Giant down.

Crabbe rolled around and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Hagrid felt his wand shoot out from his hand.

"What are ya gonna do, now, stupid!" Crabbe laughed, circling up and stopping in mid-air.

"What do you think," Hagrid asked, smiling. "I'm a giant. I'll do what Giants do."

Hagrid reached out with his hand and ripped a huge boulder out from the ground. He turned and launched it at the young man floating at the ground.

Crabbe's eyes went wide. Thinking as quick as he could, he pointed his wand and shot out a blast, destroying the boulder. "Ha!" he yelled out, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

However, another boulder was in the air in an instant. Crabbe blew it out of the air, as well as the next one. However, they came too fast, and the third nailed him, sending him flying to the ground.

Hagrid ran over, picked the young man up by his head and punched him, knocking him out.

Dropping the boy and swiping his hands back and forth to clean them off, he laughed. "An' he calls me stupid."

Hagrid looked up and stopped. A sudden blast rang out and the ground began shaking under his feet. He saw a large explosion of black light shoot out back at the main battlefield, and a cloud of black mist rushed out in a great circle.

Hagrid gasped, turned, and was overrun by the mist. He fell to the ground, landing hard. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he felt a great sleepiness fall over him. He realized quickly that death was knocking at the doors. He figured he had no choice but to answer.

***

"You are a fool, if you truly think you can defeat Lord Voldemort!" Aurora yelled. She and Fleur stood ten yards apart, wands at their sides, ready to strike. "Don't you see, Frenchie, I don't want to fight. Especially in such a wasteful battle."

"You doo not want to fight?" Fluer asked. "Then why don' you surren'er?"

"Because, Lord Voldemort would never allow such a thing, you fool. Don't you find this fighting absurd. We should not be killing each other. Lord Voldemort does not want Wizards dead. He only believes that we should have a right to live freely, not avoiding the Muggles."

"You are a baffoon, if you are to believe this," Fleur said. "'E attacke' our friends, our family. E is no peaceful man."

"C'mon, Frenchie, why don't you just drop your wand, then maybe we can both just walk away from this battle alive, huh?"

Fleur smiled. "Are you afrai' to die?"

"Yes," Aurora said, a smile showing. "I am very afraid of needlessly dying. Aren't you?"  
"I woul' rather die, then serve tha' pig," Fleur said, spitting on the ground. "After all e did to my houme, my school, e deserves to die."

"Then, you are missing the bigger picture, Frenchie. Voldemort doesn't want you to serve, you fool, he only wants to rule. You would never have to see him if you don't want to."

"An' all I ave to do ees betray my friends?" Fleur asked. "Dat would be de day."

"Friends?" Aurora asked. "You don't even know any of them. If memory serves you didn't want anything to do with any of them when you first met them. Why would you consider yourself a friend?"

"You would not un'erstand," Fleur said. "They are noble, they care, an' they are my friends, no matter wha' you say."

"Oh, but Frenchie, we could be so much better as–"

"Woul' you shut up!" Fleur yelled, raising her wand. "You will no' turn me. Nothing your silveur tongue can say will change my mind."

"Tis a shame, then, Frenchie. I looked forward to getting to know you," Aurora said. "I hate having to kill you."

"You will ave much difficulty doin' so," Fleur said confidently.

Fluer smiled and yelled "Stupefy!" the wand shot a blast, which Aurora was able to dodge, rolling across the ground. She quickly rolled to her knees and pointed her own wand.

The two began exchanging blows, knocking one another back with simple spells. Aurora lost her wand twice, but was able to roll and get it back both times. Finally, she got the upper hand. 

An explosion nearby from the battle still raging behind them knocked Fluer forward a few steps, and Aurora called out "Crucio!"

Fleur dropped her wand and fell to the ground hard, crying out and holding her sides.

Fleur walked up and stood over the girl, a wide grin on her face. "You had your chance, Frenchie," she said.

Holding the wand steady, she whispered, "Avada Kadevara."

A great green flash poured out from the wand, and Fleur stopped holding her sides. Her hands fell to the snow limp. The falling snow began to stick to her white hair and eyebrows.

"Such a waste, Frenchie, such a waste."

Aurora turned and started to head back when the ground began shaking. She fell to the ground, slipping on the snow. When she looked up, a cloud of Black mist shot across the snow, engulfing her and Fleur.

Aurora felt very sleepy all of a sudden, and fell to the snow. A bright light suddenly appeared from nowhere, and she felt something pulling her in.

"_No! Wait! I can't be dying! How is this possible!"_

***

"It will, of course, be almost as much fun to kill you, Sirius, as it was to kill your friend Lupin. He and the others were ever so pathetic as they cried out in pain," Malfoy laughed.

Ron, Hermione, and Sirius all lay in the snow, blood dripping from their ears. Though their heads hurt, and they were very dizzy, they seemed to be all right. Malfoy's voice seemed to carry through the air just fine, as though there was no damage at all.

When they lost their concentration after the whistle attacks, they were slammed again and again with Cruciatus spells. All were hurting so badly. Hermione tried to find strenght from the Sliver, but it, too seemed as though it were hurting.

Sirius lifted his head a little. "Youbastard," he said.

"Oh, tut, tut, now, Black, that's just no way to talk, is it?" he asked. "Crucio!"

Sirius let out another howl as the pain surged through his chest and tightened in a knot in his stomach.

"Not so talkative, now, are we, Black?" Malfoy laughed.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled painfully. She pulled herself up to her knees.

"Goyle, if you would?" Malfoy asked his companion.

Goyle pointed his wand and commanded it to hit Hermione. Before the blast could hit, Hermione put up a red barrier around the three, stopping the Cruciatus spells. 

"Uh, oh, Goylelooks like we need to use the whistle again," Malfoy said, reaching for his whistle.

"Accio Whistle!" Ron yelled out, his outstretched hand pointed towards Malfoy. The whistle snapped off its necklace and shot through the air to Ron's hands.

Ron smiled. "My turn," he said. He put the whistle to his mouth and blew as hard as he could.

Malfoy, Goyle, and everyone, save Hermione and Sirius, around for one hundred yards fell to the ground in absolute pain. They all screamed and held on to their ears.

Hermione, finding her strength quickly returning floated to the air and pointed her hands at Malfoy and Goyle. "It is because of people like you that my parents are dead. I'm sorry for this, but you leave me no choice!"

Balls of energy formed in her hands and she sent them flying at the two wizards.

Malfoy's eyes went wide and he put his hand up to block the attack. "You can't do this to me! I'm Lucius Malfoy!" he yelled. They were his last words before he disappeared into nothingness.

Hermione floated slowly to the ground. She didn't want to look at Ron and Sirius, but she couldn't help it. "I–I didn't want toI–I had to, though."

"Herm," Ron said finally, "We understand. I would have done it, too."

The three jumped and turned as a loud clapping sound came from behind them. A very large, very black figure floated in the air, clapping his hands together. A yellow smile and tow red eyes were the only things visible in the dark shapes that floated down to the ground.

"Very good, little ones," Voldemort said. "You do understand how to use those Crystals. And so fast, too. I truly am impressed."

"Good," Ron spat. "You'll see how fast we destroy you!"

"Careful, Ron," Sirius whispered, standing back and holding his wand high.

"Yes, Weasley, by all means, be careful. You wouldn't want to make the big, dark Wizard angry."

"I don't care, youI will kill you," Ron said.

"Black, there, is truly the smart one, you know. He knows to fear me."

Hermione raised her hand quickly and tried to shoot out energy. Before she could, though, she felt something grab her from behind.

Voldemort had his hand raised, as though he were holding on to something. He squeezed his hand hard, and Hermione let out a scream.

"Herm! Stop it, you bastard!" Ron yelled.

Hermoine fell to the ground hard. A trickle of blood ran from her nose, but she pulled herself up.

"Don't try anything so foolish again, little girl," Voldemort said harshly.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked. 

"Why, Black, I should have thought you would known," Voldemort laughed. "I want to destroy you all. I want to completely rule this world."

"And what kind of world will it be?" Sirius asked. "No muggles, no wizards who disagree with you, nothing. Just a big, large world that is empty of all save you."

"A month ago, I would have tried to explain that that is not what I want," Voldemort laughed. "However, nowI realizedThat is exactly what I want. I want to destroy all Wizards, as well as humans."

"Butwhy?" Hermione asked, painfully standing up.

"The Crystal of Le Fayhas opened my eyes. None are my equal, now. Therefore, none shall be allowed to live."

"The Crystal has corrupted you even more, Riddle," Sirius said. "Surely, even you can see that it is foolish to continue this war. All will be destroyed. Even you."

Voldemort put his hand to his chin, as though he were deep in thought. "You know what annoys me more than anything else, Black?"

"Umwhat?" Sirius asked.

"All the noise," he answered. "This foolish war still being fought. None of them matter. None of you matter. I think I shall bring true peace. That is, after all what you want, isn't it, Black? Peace?"

"What do you mean, Riddle?" Black asked.

"I will bring peace, and end all the noise. Yes, that's it. End the noise."

Voldemort raised his fist high in the air.

"NO, wait!" Sirius yelled, running forward. It was too late, though. Voldemort slammed his fist into the ground, causing a great explosion. Black light shot out into the sky, and the earth trembled before the blast. A great cloud of black mist shot out from Voldemort's hand, and swept through Black, knocking him to the ground.

Hermione and Ron were able to put barriers up in time to save themselves. The mist continued for some distance, and before it cleared, there was total silence.

"My god," Ron whispered, looking around the field. The mist cleared, and bodies of wizards littered the ground all around them. "Theythey're all dead, aren't they?"

"Yes, Weasley," Voldemort laughed. "And you two will join them."

**

"Scatter!" Hermione screamed. Ron shot off in one direction and she another. Voldemort shot out blasts of energy at them, but they were able to dodge them, flying away as fast as they could.

Hermione threw several energy blasts at Voldemort, but they just glanced off harmlessly.

"Stupid woman!" Voldemort yelled. "Your individual Slivers are no match for my Crystal."

Ron swept over Voldemort's head. "Take this you ugly slug!" he yelled, throwing fireballs down on his head. 

Voldemort instantly caught fire, but simply shook off the flames.

"Same time, Ron!" Hermione yelled. She raised her hand and shot out a big burst of fire, while Ron threw icicles at him. Again, he simply shook off the attack.

"You fools," Voldemort yelled. "You do nothing more than make me angry!"

Ron floated around and pulled all the energy he could muster together. He opened up his arms and sent a wave of pure energy shooting through the air and engulfing the Dark Wizard.

Ron finally, after several seconds of sending his most powerful attack through Voldemort, faded his attack out, and fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Is that all you've got?" Voldemort asked, barely even scratched. He raised his finger to the boy, and flicked his index finger forward a little. Ron was sent flying backward through the snow.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "NO!"

The Professor darted forward, but before she got to him, Voldemort sent a very thin, very powerful beam of light through her chest. She landed on the ground, looking up at the stars.

"You two are pathetic," she barely heard Voldemort saying. "Now, I will destroy all Wizards, everywhere!"

Hermione looked up to the sky above, the snowflakes continuing to fall down on her. She was in such shock, that she didn't even blink when they hit her eyeball.

"_He didn't come"_ she thought to herself. "_Harry, where are you?"_

**

A green flash burst out, and Harry stepped through, landing in snow. He looked around quickly, seeing the ground littered with bodies. Many were destroyed, or even mutilated. It didn't bother him, though. Harry didn't see the bodies as destroyed vessels. He understood the Slivers, now.

"I suppose you did this, Voldemort," Harry said, looking around. "I know you've gone back to London. I'll meet you shortly, but, first I have to get something."

Harry walked forward, trying not to step on any of the bodies that littered the ground.

He walked around the body of Sirius Black and paused. Harry reached down and smiled as he rubbed his godfather's cheek. "You fought bravely. I'll see you soon, understand?" he whispered.

The young man turned and walked to the red-haired young Wizard lying nearby. "You did incredible, Ron, I'm truly amazed. I couldn't have done better in your situtation. I'm sorry I couldn't make it here on time. The path to this place from Avalon was so long. Don't worry, though, I'll see you sooner than you would expect."

Harry reached down to Ron's wrist and held it up. "Hello," Harry said. There was a bright blue glow under Ron's skin. "It's time to join up with the others, isn't it?"

The sliver glowed brightly and phased out from under the skin, floating in the air. Harry smiled. "Hold on, let me go to her."

Harry turned and walked over to Hermione. She had some dry blood on her cheek, and she was almost blue. He rubbed his hand on her other cheek. "I'm sorry, Herm. I just couldn't get here on time. You'll get to see your family soon, as well. I promise."

Harry rubbed her wrist, and, as the sliver came out, the red stone glowed very brightly. Harry's own voice came from the stone, saying "She loves you, you know."

Harry smiled. "I know. I can' t do anything about it, though, can I?"

"I don't suppose you can, at present," the Sliver said.

"We should join, now," The blue Sliver said, using Fluer's voice. Obviously, that was the voice of the most important person to Ron. 

"Yes. It's the only way we can fight him," the green Sliver said, coming out of Harry's own wrist. It spoke with Hermione's voice.

The three Slivers flowed together, and began to swirl around one another quickly. With a bright flash that made Harry cover his eyes, a great, golden Crystal, now complete, floated in the air.

The Crystal floated over to Harry and came to his chest. It slowly phased into his chest, becoming one with his heart. The green glow that had surrounded Harry now turned to a bright golden color. Harry's eyes changed from green to bright yellow, and Harry could feel great amounts of power surging through his veins.

"Riddle," Harry said, raising his hand, "I'm coming for you." 

A great golden doorway opened in the middle of the air and Harry floated forward. The gate then closed behind him, and it was the last time Harry ever was seen at this field.

**

__

(Author's Note: That was a tough couple of chapters. Please, don't get angryStay with the story over the next two days or soIt has a happy ending. I promise.)


	15. May the winds always be at your back

**_Chapter 15_**

**_~ May the Winds Always Be at Your Back ~_**

_At what profit does one gain, to rule the world, if it costs him his soul?_

London at night was something that Harry rarely ever saw. It truly was amazing, seeing all the lights sparkle off the Thames River. Almost like a magic of its own, the choppy waters sent a brilliance of colors and lights shooting in all directions, catching not only the eye, but fascinating the soul.

No one was around. No people walked the streets, no Wizards were nearby. Harry could feel only one presence on the entire great island of Britian. Elsewhere, spotty signs of wizards were here and there, but it would only be a bit of time until Voldemort tracked those down and killed them, too.

Several Wizards had taken refuge in Avalon, but it was only a matter of time before He would break down the barriers and track them down.

Still, with all the death and destruction that had filled the world, Harry did not feel sad. He didn't feel scared, either. He had finally understood the crystals. He realized their true intentions. 

"And what would that be, exactly, Potter?" the dark voice asked from across the bridge.

Harry didn't jump. He knew Voldemort had been standing there for a few moments. If he had attacked, Harry was ready. 

"Do you not talk to your crystal?" Harry asked. "The voices…do they not speak to you?"

"I am the master of my crystal, it does not speak to me unless I command it to," Voldemort replied.

"How sad," Harry said, turning around to look at the large creature. Voldemort had become so disfigured, now, he was hardly recognizable as a human. He looked more snake-like than anything else. "The Crystals know their purpose and their powers far better than you ever could."

"I don't need pieces of rock telling me what to do," the dark wizard snapped.

"Seems you don't want anyone around to tell you what to do. Maybe that's why your crystals don't talk to you. They choose the voices of those whom you love and trust the most to speak to you. Of course, you don't trust or love anyone."

"The Crystals augment our powers. They are the ultimate tools of destruction. That is why so many wizards have worked so hard to hide them."

Harry laughed. It was a soulful laugh, one which he hadn't done in a long time. 

"Haven't you ever wondered why they were never destroyed?" Harry asked. "If wizards such as Dumbledore feared them, then why didn't he destroy them?"

"Dumbledore was too weak," Vodlemort said. "And a fool. I would have destroyed them in an instant."

"You couldn't, you fool," Harry snapped. "Boy, for one of the smartest graduates of Hogswarts, you sure are thick. The crystals are life, incarnate. They live, breathe, and supply as well as take in life all around them. To destroy the crystals would be like trying to destroy all life from this planet. It is impossible. Life always finds a way of surviving. That was the brilliance of Merlin."

"Do you really believe this?" Voldemort asked, laughing. "Is this what your 'voices' tell you? You fool, Morgan Le Fay was the most destructive wizard of all time, and she created my crystal. It is a tool of destruction, and I intend on destroying you."

"Le Fay copied Merlin's crystal exactly. Even she understood the beauty of the crystals later. Merlin never intended to use the crystals to destroy. He intended them to be a tool to rebuild Camelot, should he be alive to see its downfall. They were never used for that purpose, however. Now, I will use them for their true purposes. After I destroy you once and for all, I will restore Camelot."

A dark glow began to surround Voldemort, and his eyes flared up. "I'm curious, Potter…who is so important to you that the crystals choose to speak to you? That little Granger woman?"

Harry smiled, a great golden glow began to form around his body, and his eyes gave off the bright yellow glow. "Of course…and Ron and Ginny Weasley. You have no idea just how powerful the four of us are. Together, we will destroy you."

"You do realize, Potter, that your friends are dead. They are of no help to you."

"And, as I said before, Riddle, you don't understand the true power of the crystals."

"If they are so powerful, then why don't you simply bring everyone back, now?"

"You've destroyed so much, that even with all the power I have, I could not return it all. Only with both crystals could I accomplish that feat."

"Then," Voldemort started with a devilish grin, "Why don't you come get the crystal from me?"

"Gladly."

Harry threw his arms up and was surrounded by a golden magical sphere. He threw his arms forward, and a great blast of energy shot out. The energy ripped the bridge apart in its wake, sending huge chunks of concrete soaring, and cars plummeting to the waters below.

The blast slammed into Voldemort, who was only just able to raise a barrier in time to stop the attack. It still sent him flying several yards back.

Voldemort shook the blast off, throwing his arms apart far and wide and roaring as loud as he could. He turned, threw his arms forward, and threw an equally powerful blast at Harry.

Harry never even flinched. The blast slammed into his sphere, but he didn't move an inch.

Before Voldemort's attack finished, Harry threw his hands out wide, and six beams of light arced out from his hands, around and hit Voldemort, sending him crashing down to the water. The creature was quickly back to the air.

Voldemort reached back and threw two balls of energy soaring at Harry. The first ball hit, and Harry disappeared. In his place, a small golden ball appeared. 

"What on Earth?" Voldemort asked.

Suddenly, hundreds and hundreds of golden owls burst out from the small golden ball and swarmed through the air, slamming into Voldemort, and knocking him around. He flailed his arms around wildly.

Voldemort sent an energy blast ripping through the owls, and it cleared them away. Harry was still floating in the place where the ball of energy had been.

"I can see that simply trying to kill you with small spells isn't going to work, Potter. It seems I'll need to use other means. Now, is when we find out just how good your education was."

Voldemort stretched his arms out and threw his head up. His body contorted and shifted around until he began to grow wildly. Huge, bat-like wings sprouted out from his back, and his face grew long. In a few moments, Voldemort had become a very, very large dragon.

Harry smiled. He turned and darted across the lake, and into the city.

"Where are you going!" Voldemort mocked. He turned and followed the boy into the city, ripping through buildings, and tossing them aside like bricks. Big Ben was slammed down into the river, its gold trimmings falling off and sinking to the bottom of the river.

Harry moved as fast as a mouse in a maze. His arms at his sides, he laughed wildly. This was such a rush! He had always enjoyed flying on a broom, but this was simply free-flying. He could control everything with a thought! He would never be able to fly this well on a broom. Even on his Firebolt.

Harry darted around the corner of a building and shot down a thin street, zipping over and under lines.

The great dragon slammed through buildings, leaving a great path of destruction from the lake into the city. He shot out bursts of flames, setting the city on fire instantly.

Harry now dodged the fire, as well, zipping around the alleyways.

Finally, Harry reached the fountain he was looking for. At the top of a long podium sticking out of the fountain was a golden statue that had been their for some time. 

Voldemort slammed through one more building and laughed. He raised his head and brought it down, sending flames down at Harry.

Harry dipped his hand in the air, and quickly raised it as though he were scooping something from the ground. Great gusts of water shot up from the fountain and poured through the fire burst, splashing into the dragon's mouth.

Voldemort let out a great roar, and tried to shoot more flames, but could not do it any longer.

"Just wanted to get rid of the flames," Harry laughed. He raised his hands to the air, and contorted his body. In a few seconds, Harry was now an enormous Lion. He looked much like the one on the symbol for Gryffindor.

Harry roared and pounced, ripping his claws into the dragon and slamming it back into more buildings.

Screaming in pain from the claw scratches, Voldemort quickly changed back to his human form and zipped away. Harry changed, as well and took off quickly after him.

Voldemort stopped over a huge pile of debris left from his excursion into the city. He lifted his hands, causing thousands of bricks to lift to the air. He turned and launched the bricks straight at Harry.

Harry, thinking quickly raised his hands, and the bricks below him rose to the air and began stacking up with such speed, the eye could barely follow them. In a moment, they had formed a huge wall.

The bricks slammed into the wall, causing both to crumble to dust.

Nothing lay in the air between Harry and Voldemort. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Very well, Potter. I didn't want to resort to such tactics, but you leave me no choice."

Voldemort closed his eyes and smiled. His body seemed to shift and phase. Suddenly, there were two of him. Then four. Then eight.

The Voldemorts all opened their eyes, raised their hands and shot out magical blasts.

Harry shot straight up. He twisted around and ducked under, barely avoiding blast after blast of energy.

He made it around the final shot when he smacked right into one of the Voldemorts. The dark wizard raised his hand and shot at Harry, who was able to just dodge it. Harry threw up his hand and shot out a blast of his own energy, but the blast went right through him.

The Voldemort disappeared, but it wasn't the right one. Harry swiveled his head around, searching for the others. He spotted one grinning at him. He turned and darted down at the disgusting creature and began throwing attacks at him.

The Voldemort disappeared, as well, getting nailed by the third attack.

Another Voldemort appeared behind Harry, and nailed him from behind with a blast of magic. 

Harry fell hard to the ground, slamming into the concrete and bricks. He pulled himself painfully up, and looked around, realizing he was surrounded.

One of the Voldemorts laughed and stepped forward. "You could never truly destroy me, kid. I've always been the better Wizard."

Voldemort raised his hand, and sent out a blast. The energy shot through Harry, blowing up everything immediately around him.

When the smoke cleared, nothing but one Voldemort was standing in the street. Nothing was anywhere around except debris from the fight.

Voldemort looked up to the sky and laughed. "It's over….This world's end is now."

***

"NOOO!" Ginny screamed. "He's…He's not dead! He can't be! He knew how to use the crystals!"

"I–I'm sorry, Ginny," the little fairy said. "It's not fair, I know, but sometimes, we can do everything right, and still not win."

"Lewlynn, he just…He can't be!" 

Ginny's eyes were full of tears. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. The group had gathered around a magic ball which one of the elves had fixed to show the battle. Ginny's eyes didn't decieve her, though, she watched for herself. Harry Potter had been destroyed.

"I…I have to go!" she yelled. "I have to go find him and save him!" 

"Youcan't!" Lunchbox yelled. "Toodangerousitis! Harry Potter is dead, Ginny. I'm sorry, butyoucan'tgo!"

_"Stay where you are…nothing has changed,"_ a voice echoed through the cavern. Every one in the room jumped and looked around for the source.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled jumping up. "Harry where are you!'

_"Don't worry, I'm not dead, yet. I don't intend on dying just yet, either. Just stay where you are. If you come, you might just make things harder, okay?"_

"O–okay," she whispered. "Please, Harry…please come back."

There was no answer. Ginny turned back to the crystal ball, surrounded by the others in the room and looked closely.

***

Voldemort leaned against a wall. He was exhausted. The crystal took so much energy from him. Potter had put up a great fight, too.

"What's a matter, Riddle?" a voice came from behind. "Tired already?"

Voldemort turned around and jumped in surprise. "Potter! But…but you're.."

"Dead?" Harry asked. "You didn't even come close. Think you're the only one who knows how to use 'ghosts?"

The Dark Wizard raised his hands to the air and shot out a couple of bursts of magic, but neither were very strong, and Harry brushed them aside.

"_Freedom!"_ a voice rang out from Vodlemort's chest. With wide eyes, he looked down to see a golden glow coming from his own chest.

"Your Crystal is rebelling. You're losing control, Riddle."

"Nonsense!" Voldemort yelled, covering his chest. "The crystal is my slave!"

"It was not meant to destroy, don't you understand? My own crystal is pained to have to destroy you. But it will if it has to."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"There was once a good boy inside you. A boy who had a rough life, but made the best of it. You weren't always evil, Riddle. You can change."

Voldemort laughed. "I am not Riddle, Potter. "I am Voldemort. Crystal or not, I am the most powerful wizard in the world. I will kill you. Maybe I couldn't before, but I will certainly do it, now."

Voldemort threw his hand forward and sent shots flying out from his hand. Before they could hit, Harry disapparated to another point. 

"I'm sorry, Riddle. I'm truly sorry. All that you have killed, all that you have destroyed, the only way to repair it all is to destroy you."

Harry closed his eyes, and a sharp wind immediately kicked up. He began to glow the bright golden color once again. It grew brighter and brighter, until Voldemort could no longer look at him. The massive winds began knocking over light polls, and sending debris flying around.

Behind Harry, barely visible through the light, faint figures of Hermione and Ron stood, holding on to his shoulder. They were still giving him energy through their crystals. Harry opened his eyes and nodded to them. They returned his warm smile.

Harry then turned to his enemy, opened his hand, and sent a blast of energy flying through the air.

The magical spell ripped through Voldemort's chest, freeing the crystal, then engulfed the man, already returning to his normal human looking form. In a matter of seconds, there was nothing left of Voldemort. No one ever saw or heard from this dark Wizard again.

Harry fell to the ground, completely out of energy. He looked around and saw that his friends were gone, Voldemort was gone, and the city lay in ruins.

"I…can't…stop, now…" Harry whispered, out of breath. He picked himself up, staggered across the sidewalk, nearly tripping on bricks and picked up the glowing golden crystal. 

The crystal that had joined with his own heart phased out from his chest, and appeared in his hand. Both Crystals glowed brightly, and almost seemed to be talking to one another.

"Let's do it, guys," Harry said, raising his hands to the air.

Harry's body raised high over the city. Harry took one last look around and smiled. He held each crystal in his hand, and let the energy flow through him.

Golden sparks began to shoot out from his body, spreading into the atmosphere, and across the world.

As the sparks spread out and rained down to the ground, Harry and the crystals began to dissolve, forming the sparks. Harry felt no pain, only excitement and wonder.

The Sparks began landing on the city, and when each spark would hit, the buildings would repair themselves. The bridge began to repair itself, and as soon as the city was finished, Muggles and Wizards began reappearing in the street.

The Sparks flew across the world, repairing damaged houses, buildings, returning killed people from as far back as Harry's fourth year. Cedrick Diggory even blinked in amazement as he looked down at his hand.

The sparks began to fall across North America, returning the people and wizards back to life, there, too.

At Durmstrang, where Bludger Squadron had been, a boat appeared on the water, and Lupin, Charlie, Snape, and Bill all materialized in the boat afterward. "What on earth?" Lupin asked, looking around at the crew.

In Alaska, the sparks fell down from the sky as snowflakes and landed on each person laying in the field. Both good and bad wizards began to shake off their weariness and look around.

"Harry…Harry did it!" Hermione yelled, laughing.

Ron said nothing, just smiled widely. He watched as Lucius and the other Death Eaters began sneaking off, trying to get away as fast as they could, their lord dead, now.

The only places that could not be fixed were Hogswarts and Beauxbatons, because of the spells that surrounded the place. However, the many lives lost at both schools were restored just outside of the limits of the castles.

Harry was almost gone. The crystals in his hand were as far gone as he. Finally, the last sparks shot out from his body, followed by an Aurora Borealis of golden color to restore any last damage he may have missed, and then…Harry Potter and the Slivers disappeared.

***

(Author's note…Okay. Three chapters in one day…Who rules? *wide grin! I'm just kidding, actually… I only hope I'm not giving up quality by rushing these out so quick. Don't go away, 'cause there's still a lot of loose ends to tie up. For instance, why is this story called "A midnight Kiss?" What happened to Harry for the next two years? What happened to Dumbledore and several other people who have not been around, but were killed by Voldemort? All will be explained…

The Epilogue is coming soon.)


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue **__**

Epilogue

~ When We All Went Home, Again ~

_"I would give all that I had, if, for only the briefest of seconds, I could feel her in my arms again."_

The next year after the "Great War" was almost a blur to Hermione. They all had become so busy over time, rounding up all of the Death Eaters, who couldn't get off any longer with excuses of being controlled. Not this time. The governments had to be rebuilt, the muggles had to "forget" what had happened, and the magical communities had to figure out how to not only move on with their lives, but how to keep this from ever happening again.

Hermione had spent a good deal of time tracking down Hogwarts students and trying to get the school in operation again. It hadn't been rebuilt like all other structures because of the very magical charms that were meant to keep it from being destroyed by the outside. However, funding was needed, and no matter how hard Arthur, and later Percy Weasley would work, they had a very difficult time convincing the wizarding community to rebuild the schools. So many people were afraid that it was only teaching more dark wizards.

Ron and the rest of the Weasley siblings, including Ginny had brought the Gryffindor Underground to the forefront of Wizarding Politics, acting as a police force for the Ministry, trying to round up not only the Death-Eaters, but the goblins, trolls, Dementors, and all other creatures that had helped in the war for the dark lord.

Snape and Longbottom worked hard with Hermione in her efforts to get funding, while Lupin, Sirius, Charlie and Bill worked in the Gryffindor Underground.

Fleur and Ron, much to the disappointment of many readers, were married and had a small child. It was indeed a colorful child, carrying many of the wilder aspects of his parents, including red hair with blonde streaks.

Others, now that the war had past had managed to move on with life, given time. They mourned the passing of Potter, especially after the seers declared that Harry had passed away restoring the world to its correct ways, and moved on, remembering him fondly. Many, including Charlie, Fred and George, even Ginny and Sirius all found significant others.

Within the year, most of the world, save the schools had returned pretty much to normal. 

Only two people refused to believe the seers. They both had possessed a Sliver for a while, and knew of its power. Ron and Hermione worked hard, even though they never saw each other, trying to find Harry.

Hermione was strengthened in her resolution to find him by her arguments that McGonagall and Dumbledore had not been restored. They, too died at Voldemort's hands, so why weren't they here, now? 

Then, on the one-year anniversary of the destruction of Voldemort, and the end of the Great War, Hermione had a strange dream. She wrote a letter to Ron, explaining what had happened:

__

Dear Ron,

I had the strangest dream last night. Tell me what you think of it. I saw Harry. We were in front of an old burned down house. I don't know why it was burned, perhaps Harry didn't want it restored. I think this was the case, because it looked an awful lot like Harry's old house.

Anyway, he was talking to someone and mentioned it had been one year from now, and leaned forward and kissed her! I heard some bells ringing in the distance, and several people clapped loudly around him, but nothing more. What do you think?

Signed,

Hermione

Ron laughed, and answered:

_Dear Herm,_

Strange, all right. Harry always did have a power over dreams. Even before we ever took a class on moving through minds, he could see the strangest things within his dreams. If he said it was a year from now, and it was his old house, I suppose we should go. Maybe we'll run into him?

Ron

The second year passed much more slowly than the first, but Hermione was usually in a very good year. Funding was still never received, but they had managed to convince many of the parents out there that the school would be safe again, and they could trust the Professors.

Finally, on a cold winter's night, late in the year, Hermione picked up her bag, changed to a cat form, and disapparated to 4 Privet Drive.

***

"My God," Hermione whispered, putting her hand over her mouth. "Harry?"

There was a lot of rustling in the tall bushes, and finally an old man fell out, landing on the ground. His hair was slivery-white, and he had a long white beard.

"Great, Googily!" the man yelled, pulling himself up. "You'd think, after all the times I've traveled, I could Apparate in the right spot, wouldn't you?"

Hermione and Ron stood, mouths open and eyes locked.

The man brushed himself off, looked up at the two and smiled. "Mr. Weasley, Professor Granger, why, this is certainly a surprise! Well, it's not really, because Harry said you would be here, but it would be a surprise if I hadn't know, now, wouldn't it?"

Hermione said nothing, just staring. Finally, she muttered something that sounded like, "Dumbledore?"

"Mr. Weasley, you have become quite the fine Auror, if I do say so. Most impressive. We sure could have used your help back on the Angel's falls. Harry had his hands full, as did the rest of us.

"Oh, and Professor Granger, you are looking so very lovely, tonight," Dumbledore smiled, turning to Hermione. "You've done a splendid job with Hogwarts. I'll go in, take down the spells and rebuild it as soon as I get a little rest. Of course, we're going to need a Professor there to teach Dark Arts, or, I imagine whatever you want, should you like to come. Oh, but you can't teach Potionsor Transfiguration, that job's taken, too."

"UhDumbledore?" Ron finally asked. 

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, dusting off his hat.

"Where have you been?"

There was another great rustling of leaves behind Dumbledore and he quickly turned to help the person in the bushes out. "So sorry, Minerva!" Dumbledore yelled. "You were right, and I was wrong about those bushes! I thought they had burned up!"

"It's okay. See? You should listen to me more often, Albus," McGonagall laughed, sliding out from the bushes.

"Don't I always?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, besides this time?"

McGonagall laughed, and turned to Hermione. "Hermione!" she jumped. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Naw, too late," Dumbledore told her. "I already told them we knew they would be here."

"Oh, umwell, how nice to see you two!" McGonagall said, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, that's rightYou asked me a question, right, Ron?" Dumbledore asked. "I believe it was about where we've been? Yes, I should imagine it will be a shock, and likely a disappointment to most when they see we're alive, but we've been helping Harry to get rid of those Crystals.

"They couldn't be destroyed, so we've spent the last two years hiding them. Ran across many mean, ugly things along the way."

"We've?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yes, Minerva, Harry, James, Lily and myself have all been so busy."

"Albus?" Hermione asked. "Ishe coming?"

"Oh sure," McGonagall said, smiling widely. "The Potters didn't want to come back. They say they've too much to do on the other side, so Harry just wanted to be sure to say goodbye to them."

"I can't believe he's willing to leave them," Ron said.

"Well, let's just say, there's two people on this side he considers as important as his family," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Don't give away all my secrets," Harry said from the street. He had apparated in the right spot. "You'll give them big heads!"

"Harry!" Ron yelled with a wide grin. "You're telling me everything about what happened and what not, you old sod!"

Harry laughed. "I heard you had a kid? Man, now that's scary!"

Hermione said nothing. She just looked at him, her eyes full of tears. She knew he would come, but she couldn't move, or do anything else.

"Herm?" Harry asked. "You okay? It's so good to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was–"

Before he could finish, he was cut off by Hermione. She rushed forward and threw her arms around him. She then planted her lips firmly on his, and and held his embrace. She was nervous, too, not sure how Harry would react, but when he didn't pull away, she relaxed. 

Harry not only didn't pull away, but he kissed her back. In the distance, twelve gongs could be heard from the clock tower.

"Well," Ron asked, "What do we do, now?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, there's so much to do. But let's not rush. How about we just enjoy the moment, and leave all the rebuilding to later. Right now let's just enjoy the moment. This is love, after all"

Ron, Dumbledore, and McGonagall had to wait some time to speak to their friends again. Harry and Hermione held on to each other, and simply never wanted to let go.

**__**

The End

(A/N I hope you really enjoyed this story. It was a great deal of fun to write. I would like to take a day or so off and then I'm going to start another story shortly after that. Look for "The Water's Reflection." It won't be a huge, end-of-the-world ordeal, but a story set at Hogswarts. It should be a bit more about romance and love, and little less about fighting to the end, blah!

Anyway, again, thank you all so much for the very nice reviews, and thank you all for reading my story. Someday soon, maybe, I'll get started on my own stuff, and you can buy my book from the shelves of your store. Well, I can dream, can't I?) :~)


End file.
